Vampire's pure love
by Akirawr
Summary: Vampires haunt the alleys while Angels protect from above. But what happen if history repeats itself again and a vampire bit an angel? SxS .Rating due to violence.Bad at sum.
1. When it all started

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By:**Darknessdragonz

**Vampire's pure love**

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**_

**Disclaimer:I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes:Hiiiiiieexxx!! It's Darky again! I got this idea when I was watching underworld..Vampires!! Lols !! So yea..Have fun with this story and please just bear with my grammar.**

**Summary: In Medieval Japan , vampires haunt the alleys while angels protect from above, up in the sky. The two races hates each other and have been in war for over 100 millenniums. But what happen if fate twists itself again and a vampire bit an angel? Vampire Li Syaoran bit an angel, Sakura Kinomoto, without realizing she was an angel as she was pretending to be a Human. Now both worlds are thrust into chaos, wanting the event 100,000 years ago to repeat itself. **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 25 years old/5000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto- 23 years old/4600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 25 years old(Human)**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 24 years old(Human)**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 28 years old/5600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 53 years old/10600 years old (Angel) **_

_**Yelan Li- 45 years old/ 9000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Hiroku Li- 52 years old/ 10400 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Meiling Sae- 10 years old/ 2000 years old (Amaranth)**_

_**Hayabusa Naraku- 25 years old/5000 years old (Lunar parvulus)**_

_**Leo A. Viscus- 23 years old/4600 years old (Lunar parvulus) **_

_**Kokoro Ai- 10 years old/2000 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**Scorpio A. Viscus- 10 years old/2000 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**1 year (Angel years) 200 Human years (applies to all races except Humans)**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 1--**

**--When it all started--**

During the Medieval times, the humans living in Japan lived their in pure horror with very little hope in their souls. After dark, the darkened alleys will be full of bloodthirsty vampires lurking around for a good meal. Its rare to see angels flying around at night as they can hardly blend in with the night sky due to their massive white wings. The angels and vampires have been in war for over 100,000 years. So long till no one actually knows the reason. But wasn't the reason staring back at them? The two worlds are poles apart.

Vampires. Such vile creatures which feeds on the blood of humans and anything which takes the form of a human, except angels. The blood of an angel is too pure for their tainted blood. Vampires is easily distinguished from a normal human being. Their chin are much more sharper and their cheek bones are more visible. The sharp edges of their long fangs will poke slightly out of their lips when the smile or smirk. Their eyes are red under the moonlight with their lust for blood sparkling in them. Vampires do not give a care on who they kill. Be it man, a child or a woman. All is killed when they are hungry. Vampires are afraid of silver and the sunlight.

Angels. Such pure creatures crafted by God. They are the protector of humans and the other preys of Vampires. Their hearts is too kind to see anyone hurt and will immediately treat them, regardless of their race. Angels, like Vampires, are easily distinguished from normal humans. Their chins are slightly sharper and their cheek bones are slightly higher, giving them a childish look. Their skins are pure cream which had a slightly glow to them. Their eyes are soft in the sunlight and icy in the moonlight, depending on their eye color. Angels have their violent side as well. Each Angel carry a weapon of some sort which is made out of silver. Also, individual Angels have different colored wings which can disappear anytime they want it to. The only thing an Angel is an eclipse.

However there are races which are neither Human, Vampire nor Angel. They are what people called as Amaranthines but are also called Amaranths. This race of beings are very special. They can never grow older than 10 years old (Angel years). They have the ability to heal anything from illnesses to wounds. They hardly have any presence and they all own icy blue or red eyes and long black hair which will drape all the way to the floor. They will disappear to petals once their powers are totally depleted and another Amaranth will be born. The number of Amaranths which can be on earth is only 2 per country.

Also there is another race of beings which are called _Luna parvulus _(direct Latin translation for Moon child). They are humans with the ability to know what fate lies in front of certain people. Guardian angels some. Heartless killers some. They are neither bad nor good. Those feelings depend on the moon. Whether it favors the person or not. The _Lunar parvulus_ is always a male, never a female. The opposite of race of these beings are _Sol solis parvulus _(direct Latin translation for Sun child). They are humans with the ability to change the fate which lies in front of the certain people the _Lunar parvulus_ had eyes on. They are much stronger than the Lunar parvulus and their job depends on what the _Lunar parvulus_ have in plan. If its something bad, the _Sol solis parvulus_ will do something good. But if the _Lunar parvulus_ is planning something good, the _Sol solis parvulus_ will be the evil one. These _Sol solis parvulus_ are always female.

It was night time for Japan. Almost immediately, wives shouted for their children to rush into the house and slam the doors close. They would pray that an angel will look over the village. The village is positioned right in the dead center of Japan thus many vampires lurk there and angels are hardly there. So it was really a futile effort to pray. The pathway of the village was totally deserted. Till soft thumping of boots can be heard from a far. The cold breeze blew and the thumping stopped.

"Tomoeda...Where the night dies for real," the man at the entrance to Tomoeda muttered. A smirk appeared on his face as he scoffed, showing off a pearly white fang. His face was half covered with the black hood he was wearing over his head. His whole form was covered by a black robe. The breeze blew harder at him, toppling the hood down to his back from his head. His hair was messy chestnut in color. He had high cheek bones and a sharp chin. He looked drop dead gorgeous to the Vampire females but drop dead (literally) scary to the Humans. He then walked into the deserted village. He was hungry as he had no chance to feed yesterday. His eyes which was unrevealed when the hood was taken off his head was an intense brown but the moment the moonlight shone on it, it was tainted with red.

He walked around when suddenly he caught glimpse of something white in the sky. He cursed immediately and ran into an alley and crouched down so his already so dark form was engulfed by the shadows. He looked up to see an angel, his clothes white and his massive wings were cream in color, flying north from Tomoeda. The Vampire gulped he saw the gigantic silver sword strapped to that Angel's back. When the Angel had flown away, the Vampire sighed again and stood up. This time he caught a glimpse of someone running away from him when he got out of the alley. The smirk on his face came back immediately as he disappeared to black mist.

The woman ran quickly towards her house which was at the other end of Tomoeda, her long grayish purple hair whipping furiously behind her. Her heart beat was beating really fast as she saw the bright orange house of hers. She was merely a meter away when suddenly the man appeared in front of him form a cloud of black mist. The Vampire smirked and grabbed her by the neck. The woman squeezed her amethyst eyes closed as tears started to stream down her cheeks but the Vampire did not care about it. He merely arch her neck invitingly to his mouth and licked it slightly. The woman whimpered when his fangs brushed the soft flesh of her neck. The Vampire opened his mouth and positioned his fangs directly on her vein when suddenly a whipping sound broke the silence of the night.

The Vampire let go of the woman who looked at the source of the sound. There , about a meter away from them, was an Angel. She wore a long flowing white sun dress which was illuminated by the moon which hung right behind her. The Vampire could only see her long auburn hair which was swaying due to slight breeze of the night. The moon had created a shadow over her face thus he could not see who it was or her eye color. The Angel also had massive pink wings which could stretch up to 2 meters each. In her right hand, she held a long , winding silver whip loosely.

"I suggest you go now Vampire. That lady is under my protection," the Angel said daringly, her voice was calm and collected. The Vampire merely scoffed.

"Why should I listen to you?" the Vampire shouted at her, his voice full of pride and not even a tint of fear. The angel smirked, even though he could not see it, he heard the amused scoff of hers.

"I suggest you leave immediately, Vampire. Or you won't live to see another night," the Angel warned as she spread her wings which made her looks frighteningly large. The Angel took several steps forward and swung her whip. The Vampire just growled at her and disappeared into black mist.

"You'll get it soon, Angel!" The voice of the Vampire howled in the winds. The Angel merely sighed and retracted back her wings and it disappeared into cherry blossoms. The Angel placed her whip on her belt and walked towards the woman who looked at her with hopeful eyes. The Angel knelt in front of her. Her facial features became visible to the woman.

The Angel had soft emerald eyes which had care and concern in them. Her face was a healthy cream in color and her cheek bones were relatively high. Her chin was slightly sharp as she smiled sweetly at the woman.

"What is your name, child?" The Angel asked. The woman blinked at her. The Angel did not look old at all. She looked like a woman her age.

"Tomoyo Daidouji...Yours?" the woman asked, her voice still shaking. The Angel smiled at her.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo-chan. Come let me walk you to your home," Sakura said as she offered Tomoyo her hand. Tomoyo grabbed it softly and stood up with Sakura. They two women walked towards Tomoyo's house in silence.

**Li Mansion.**

The Vampire slammed his angry fist on the oak table in is room as he growled loudly.

"How dare she mock me like that?! Why are we so damn weak? Afraid of silver?! What kind of weakness is that?!" The Vampire shouted. A_ Luna parvulus_ merely chuckled.

"Looks like you ran into an Angel, Li," the _Luna parvulus_ said. The Vampire, Li Syaoran, merely glared at the _Luna parvulus_ whom was sitting on the couch. He just bore his fangs at him in anger and looked back at is oak table. Claw marks and dents decorated his once beautiful oak table.

"I am going to get that woman's blood tomorrow whether that the bloody Angel likes it or not! And you better not stop me, Naraku," Syaoran snapped at the _Luna parvulus_ before stomping off. The _Luna parvulus_, Hayabusa Naraku, merely smirked.

"Fate has something planned for you already..I am not going to disrupt it," Hayabusa said as he looked at the rose in his hand. He snapped it in two and stood up. He left shortly after.

**Tomoyo house**

Sakura was invited in for saving Tomoyo. She was sipping a cup of hot chocolate which Tomoyo had gave her. She looked around the small kitchen of Tomoyo's It was a small cream room with the stove at one end of the room and the fining table at the other end. There was a small light hanging from the ceiling. She looked at Tomoyo whom sat beside her.

"So Sakura-chan..You called me a child..May I know your age..I am 24 years old," Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at her amusingly and placed the cup of hot chocolate softly on the table.

"I am 23 angel years old," Sakura said. Tomoyo blinked at her, confused at the term she used. Angel years? Was it the same as their years? Sakura giggled at her confused look.

"I am 4600 human years old," Sakura explained. Tomoyo's eyes widened as she choked on her hot chocolate. It was unbelievable. Sakura looked like she was not even a day over 23 years of age and she says she was 4600 year old.

"Holy...You really are old!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she placed her cup of hot chocolate on the table. Sakura laughed childishly and scratched her cheek.

"Am I now? I am considered young," Sakura said. Tomoyo just smiled at her. She had made an Angel friend. Suddenly she hears a sharp stinging sound which hurt both hers and Sakura's ears. Sakura then ripped out the Sakura petal pendant on her neck and pressed it. Suddenly a loud shrill scream came out of the pendant. Sakura looked at Tomoyo apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan. But there is someone who needs my help. Here. Just clutch this in your right hand and pray. I'll be there," Sakura said as she passed Tomoyo a pink crucifix. Tomoyo took it just when Sakura ran out of the door. Her wings appeared behind her back with a large burst as she took off to the sky. Tomoyo , whom was standing at the door, look up at the retreating figure of Sakura's. She had the pink crucifix on her right hand and pressed against her heart. She closed her eyes and smiled in bliss. Angels are such wonderful beings as compared to Vampires.

Sakura flew north of Tomoeda in a frighteningly fast pace which can match up to a car. He massive wings flapped harshly in intervals of 3 seconds. Then she swerved to the right where a village stood alone in the middle of the woods. There , as she flew closer, she could see 4 angels struggling with a whole group of Vampires and about 20 dead bodies littered the village's walkway. Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed as she drew a silver sword from the sheath on her waist. She dove towards the village in the speed she was traveling in. As she came near to 10 feet from the ground, her wings disappeared into Sakura petal again and she fell willingly. He sun dress whipping around furiously and her long auburn hair flew back as she came nearer to the ground. The moon which was hiding behind dark clouds appeared finally and shone on her. Her soft emerald eyes turned icy emerald under the moonlight.

At the village, Mizuyo, 4 angels were engaged in a bloody fight with a group of about 10 Vampires. The Angels held a silver sword, a silver whip, a silver bow and arrows and a silver claws altogether. The Vampires keep on disappearing into black mist and appearing behind the Angels so that they could not attack the Vampires. Sakura merely smirked as she landed right in the middle of the both worlds, her sword plunged deep in the earth. The Vampires and Angels stopped fighting when they saw her drop from the sky. The Angels' icy eyes widened as the Vampires' red eyes narrowed.

"Another Angel," One of the Vampire spat. The Vampire had short purple hair and red tinted blue eyes. His lips formed a scowl as Sakura stood up slowly and stared at them. The other Angels immediately dropped to their knees.

"Sakura-sama," they said in unison. The Vampires narrowed their eyes at her and bore their fangs dangerously. Sakura smirked. So they wanted a fight do they? Well they will get it. Immediately the Vampires all disappeared into black mist and appeared all round Sakura. A Vampire threw a punch to her and the others tried to hit her as well. But Sakura merely disappeared into white mist. The Vampires was shocked to death.

"How could she use haze?! I thought only we Vampires could use haze!!" The purple haired Vampire shouted in disbelief. Suddenly Sakura appeared above him, her knees closed to her chest, her wings stretched behind her and her sword up in the sky. A smirk decorated her face as she swung the sword towards the Vampire. He did not have enough time to respond and thus he was cut to two. Blood spluttered from his split body as it fell to the ground. Sakura then stretch back her kegs and stood on the two pieces of the dead Vampire.

"You thought wrong, Vampire," Sakura said as she licked the blood which had trickled down her cheek and spat it aside. Sakura then threw a pink crucifix on the body and it disintegrated into ashes. The wind blew harshly on her, the ashes got airborne and giving her a deadly look, with blood splattered all over her once innocent cream dress. The Angels looked at her with slight fear and admiration. If they think that Angels are all innocent and violence free, they are wrong. Totally wrong. The other Vampires cursed and ran away. Sakura smiled at the Angels and flapped her massive wings.

"Let's go back to the mansion, shall we guys?" Sakura asked as she sheathed her bloodied sword. The Angels nodded and sheathed their weapons as well. They unleashed their wings and all 5 Angels flew to the sky, unknown to a certain _Lunar parvulus_ looking at them from the shadows. The Lunar parvulus came to view and into the moonlight. He looked at the moon with sorrowful green eyes. The moon suddenly shone brightly at him.

"So..she is the one, my dear moon? I see..I shall protect her from Hayabusa, your highness, _Lunar dea _(direct for moon goddess) ," the _Lunar parvulus_ said as he disappeared into dandelion seeds.

Well that was the start of everything. Two _Lunar parvulus _with secrets hidden in their sleeves, a Vampire enraged by an Angel and an Angel which uses haze, whom kill like a bloodthirsty Vampire only more innocent looking. But the game does not end her for Fate has planned great things for these two beings. And that plan is unrevealed on the eve of Halloween.

The eve of Halloween was not filled with excited kids decorating their houses with pumpkins nor with housewives busy making treats for the children on Halloween. It was filled with blood curling screams and the cold laughter of Vampires as they feed on Humans in large numbers. Dead bodies littered every village there is in the Japan. Back at the mansion where most of the Angels gathers, tow very angry eyes scanned the whole room.

"What is wrong with all of you?! Why are you all so weak?!" An Angel shouted. He had short messy black hair and cold black eyes, regardless of him not being under then moonlight. The other Angels there merely winced. They had no strength whatsoever. And it was due to the millennium's Halloween eclipse. An eclipse which happens every millennium whereby the blue moon interfere with the path of the sun. The eclipse is so rare yet so strong that all Angels will be so weak and unable to even fly. Sakura walked easily pass the weak Angels and stopped in front of the furious Angel.

"Onii-san..The Angels are weak due to the Halloween eclipse. There is nothing any of us can do. Even you are weakened by the magical properties of the eclipse. You look so bloody pale. All of the Angels does. Except me..I am never badly affected by such meaningless stuff. I can still move pretty well," Sakura said her voice unwavering. She was unlike the other Angels who were weak to the core. She was weak slightly but not enough to paralyze her. Her brother merely smiled weakly at her and plopped down to his seat.

"That is because Father married a Vampire woman and got you Sakura. My mother was a pure Angel and so was Father. I am a pure blooded Angel while you are mixed, Sakura dear," the Angel said. Sakura smiled at her brother and stood behind him and hug him loosely from behind.

"Want me to go and bring back a dead Vampire for you? One should be enough to scare the rest, right, Touya-niisan?" Sakura asked. The Angel , Touya Kinomoto, looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Do whatever you want Sakura dear but please be careful," Touya said. Sakura nodded hyperly and grabbed her white hooded coat. She wore it over her petite form and walked out of the room. She then disappeared into white mist.

In the town of Tomoeda, Syaoran was feeding on the blood of another woman since Tomoyo was safely locked in her house. Syaoran then pulled his fangs out of the woman's neck and threw the body aside. He looked up at the eclipse with blood trailing down his chin. The eclipse. The only thing that those Angels are afraid of. Make them powerless as the source of their power was mixed up with the source of the Vampire's powers. Then he felt something. Somebody had used haze and appeared in an alley nearby to him. He licked away the blood on his chin and went to that alley. When he peered into the alley, his eyes widened. There stood the most beautiful Human he had ever seen for the 5000 years he had lived on earth.

She had long auburn hair which reached her waist. The locks tumbled down her shoulders in waves and curls. Her eyes was the one which attracted him. Soft , innocent emerald eyes looking up the eclipse. Her innocent face attracted him so much .She wore a white hooded coat without the hood on her head. She looked so damn innocent to be a Human but she can't be an Angel nor a Vampire. If she is an Angel, she should be too weak to even move. If she was a Vampire, her emerald eyes should have a tint of red in them. She isn't an Amaranth nor does she look like a _Lunar parvulus_. She must be a Human. Thats when she turned to look at him and their eyes met.

Sakura was looking up at the eclipse. The thing which was making her Angel family weak to the core. She realized that someone was staring at her thus she turned and her emerald eyes clashed with intense brown eyes. Somehow the Vampire had used haze and appeared in front of her thus his face was right in front of hers. Her emerald eyes bore bravely into the Vampire's amber eyes. Sakura then took this time to check him out. She hate to admit it but he looked really handsome for a Vampire. With his visible cheek bones and sharp chin, the tips of his fangs poking slightly from his bloodied lips. A trail of smudged blood was seen on his chin. Sakura's heart ached at how many people the Vampire had possibly killed.

Syaoran was amused when he saw her eyes changed from innocent, to curious and then to anger. Her eyes was studying his face, probably trying to sink the fact he was a Vampire and she was supposed to be afraid. Suddenly the 'Human' raised her hand slightly and placed it on her chin as if she was thinking.

"I was wondering, Mr Vampire. How does blood taste like?" The 'Human' asked. Syaoran was shocked at her question then realized that she was looking at the blood at his chin. He merely chuckled lightly, his smirk showing off his pearl white fang.

"It taste metallic and sweet. So deliciously sweet," Syaoran replied to her question as he neared the 'Human'. The 'Human' did not faze at all. In fact she looked amused. Syaoran stopped when his frame lightly pressed against hers. His shadow loomed over her and him looking down at her with the bloodthirsty look of his. Yet the 'Human' did not show any sign of fear and that confused Syaoran a lot.

"Are you not afraid of me, Human?" Syaoran asked. At first, the 'Human' looked insulted then a seductive smile reached her lips.

"Why should I when you look so damn sexy, Mr Vampire," The 'Human' replied. Syaoran chuckled, sending vibration throughout the 'Human'. The 'Human' looked up at him with slight confusion.

"Do you know how Angels' blood taste like, Mr Vampire?" The 'Human' asked. Syaoran looked at her shocked again. How can this 'Human' ask such question which give him little time to react? His calm face turned to a scowl.

"We Vampire can never taste the blood of Angel, Miss Human. Their bloods are too pure for our tainted blood. There was once a tale of a Vampire who bit an Angel and the two worlds are thrust to chaos as their blood are mixed and no one accepted them," Syaoran said, his voice full of venom as if the story had happened to him instead. The 'Human' looked at him, interested. The story sounds really familiar. Was it the cause of the war between the two worlds 100,000 years ago? When no union between the two worlds were allowed.

"Really? What happened to them then?" The 'Human' asked. Syaoran looked at her bewildered. He should be sucking the 'Human' dry not telling her story but something about her eyes intrigued him to tell her the story.

"Well they ran all over the world, not realizing that the both worlds are against each other due to that union. Blood were shed everywhere. Cuba, Russia, Japan...Everywhere there was a never ending war between Angels and Vampires. Even the innocent Amaranths and _Lunar parvulus_ are involved. In the end, millions of Angels and Vampires were killed due to the massive war. All this happened due to those two and the stubbornness of both worlds to accept a mixed species," Syaoran said. The 'Human' just nodded, showing she was listening. So it was true. The story was really true. That it was because of two Vangels (Vampire blood mixed with Angel blood) that the two worlds will never coexist.

'Aren't I a Vangel as well?..My mother is a bloodthirsty Vampire while My father is a pure Angel. If they know I am a Vangel...they will try to wipe away those who had protected me. And that is the small little group of Angels which had accepted me. All the Vampires will be disgusted by me. All the Angels will be disgusted by me. And they will think its the other world's fault as they ruined a prefect Vampire/Angel child,' Sakura thought as her eyes widened with all the confusing thought running through her head.

Syaoran looked at the 'Human' who suddenly went quite and looked as if she is having a little flashback moment with herself. Syaoran then waved his hand in front of the 'Human' who jumped when she came back to this world not where she was before.

"I am sorry. I was just thinking something, Mr Vampire," The 'Human' said. Syaoran merely nodded and looked up at the eclipse. It was ending. He then looked at the 'Human'. She will be his last prey for today. Syaoran then took a step forward suddenly and pulled the 'Human' towards his and secure a hand behind her neck. The 'Human' gasped when his other hand secured her to him by pressing her to him. He then arced her neck and it became clear as day to her. He was going to bite her but she was an Angel and he might become a Vangel like her. And that is not good at all. Syaoran neared his mouth to her neck and brushed his sharp and long fangs against the tender skin of her neck.

"I am terribly sorry for this, Miss Human but you are merely food for me. And the eclipse is ending soon. I need to feed before it does and you happened to be in front of me. Time to meet death, Miss Human," Syaoran said, hissing slightly. The 'Human' eyes widened.

"I don't think you should bite me, Mr-" she was cut off when Syaoran bit her. Her eyes widened at the stinging pain when he punctured a vein. The first taste of her in his mouth was delightful when suddenly, he was thrown away from the 'Human' by a large force. Syaoran wheezed as he clutched his heart. His other hand clawing the ground in pain. The 'Human' looked at him in concern and shock with blood still trailing down her neck. The pain was unbearable to Syaoran. It was like every vein in his body was pulsing with pain as if it was fighting something. Then it came to him. Syaoran glared at the woman in front of him.

"You're an Angel, aren't you!" Syaoran shouted at the Angel. She merely looked down and nodded. Syaoran screamed as the pain worsened. The Angel looked at him in concern and ran to him. She knelt in front of him and held his face, making him look at her. But he scowled at her and slapped her hand away.

"Go away you cursed Angel!" Syaoran shouted. The Angel merely smiled softly at him and stood up.

"You'll turn to a Vangel like me..And the whole world will be disgusted by you, Mr Vampire. Soon you'll see you'll need me there for you after all. Here, a little something just in case you need it, Mr Vampire," The Angel said as she tossed a pink crucifix at him. Then she spread her gigantic pink wings. Thats when something else came to Syaoran's mind.

"You're that Angel which saved my dinner!" Syaoran said as he glared at her. The Angel looked down at him, the eclipse fully visible behind her. The eclipse was ending and the sun was back. But the Angel was blocking the rays away from him.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, Mr Vampire. I do not favor being called by my species. And if you would excuse me, I got to go back now. Bye bye Mr Vampire," Sakura said sweetly as she flew up to the sky and went south. Syaoran looked at the way she went. Then back at the eclipse. It was over and the sun was shining down at him but he was not burning nor turning to ash. He was standing under the sun after so many years and he's not dead. Syaoran looked at his hands and touched his face. Nothing was different. Just that he seem to have gained a few new skills. He then looked at the pink crucifix in front of him.

"I am a Vangel like you, huh? Miss Sakura Kinomoto? Looks like you aren't a pure Angel at all," Syaoran muttered as he gathered the pink crucifix into his hand and stuffed it into his robes. He then stood up slowly. He looked around and saw that people had started to come out of their houses, without any fear. Syaoran looked at them with lustful brown eyes which appeared soft brown under the sunlight. Since he can walk in the sun, he can feed anytime he wants, now can he?

"Oh ho...This is going to get more exciting," Syaoran said as he disappeared into black mist. As soon he disappeared, Hayabusa came out of the shadows of the buildings, literally. He looked at where Syaoran had been a few seconds ago.

"So he did become a Vangel like the _Lunar dea_ had said. So the problems begin now doesn't it? Time to see how everything unravels. I want the events of 100 millenniums ago to happen once more. Till not even one Vampire nor Angel exist," Hayabusa said as a smirk reached his lips then he disappeared into burst of light. Right that moment a Sol solis parvulus appeared. Her hair was brown and her eyes green. She looked like she was only 10 years old. She looked up at the sun.

"I shall follow your orders, _Sol solis deus_. I shall prevent it," the _Sol solis parvulus_ muttered as she fade into nothing.

This was only the beginning for the considerably peaceful life of the Japanese. Once the fact that Vangels still exists get leaked to the world, will the real problem start. For now we can only pray with the Angels that it will never happen and that the war shall never happen again. However with the mischievous _Lunar parvulus_ around and the mysterious _Sol solis parvulus_ who has made her appearance, things aren't going to be easy for the Vangels.

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**--End of Chapter 1--**

**YOOO!! I have started on my newest fiction. I have decided to make it a bit dark so it will be rated as accordingly. Anyways..I am making Sakura and Syaoran suffer a lot more in this story and too much direct Latin translations lol! I hope you guys will support me in this story as well. I seriously love you people. I am terribly sorry for my grammatical mistakes x3. So have fun with me on this journey to the worlds of mystics. So Read and Review and I shall present you with Chapter 2!**

**Yous sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	2. There are lessons to be learnt

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Vampire's pure love**

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**_

**Disclaimer:I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes:Hiiiiiieexxx!! It's Darky again! I got this idea when I was watching underworld..Vampires!! Lols !! So yea..Have fun with this story and please just bear with my grammar.**

**Summary: In Medieval Japan , vampires haunt the alleys while angels protect from above, up in the sky. The two races hates each other and have been in war for over 100 millenniums. But what happen if fate twists itself again and a vampire bit an angel? Vampire Li Syaoran bit an angel, Sakura Kinomoto, without realizing she was an angel as she was pretending to be a Human. Now both worlds are thrust into chaos, wanting the event 100,000 years ago to repeat itself. **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 25 years old/5000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto- 23 years old/4600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 25 years old(Human)**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 24 years old(Human)**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 28 years old/5600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 53 years old/10600 years old (Angel) **_

_**Yelan Li- 45 years old/ 9000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Hiroku Li- 52 years old/ 10400 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Meiling Sae- 10 years old/ 2000 years old (Amaranth)**_

_**Hayabusa Naraku- 25 years old/5000 years old (Lunar parvulus)**_

_**Leo A. Viscus- 23 years old/4600 years old (Lunar parvulus) **_

_**Kokoro Ai- 10 years old/2000 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**Scorpio A. Viscus- 10 years old/2000 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**1 year (Angel years) 200 Human years (applies to all races except Humans)**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 2--**

**--There are lessons to be learnt—**

It was a brilliant morning in the town of Tomoeda. However chaos struck through the whole town as a Vampire continues to feed on the innocent humans. Bodies of humans and even Angels littered the whole town. This vampire was no longer vulnerable to sunlight or silver. He was no longer vulnerable to the pure blood of the Angels. His eyes glimmered soft brown under the sunlight. He was no longer a normal Vampire. He had turned to a Vangel. He had once bitten an Angel and thus changed to an indestructible beast.

He was enjoying his new found power, forgetting that he have new weaknesses as well. He was not made known of his weakness as there was only two Vangels in the whole world. And that is him and an Angel by the name of Sakura Kinomoto. His fangs sunk into the neck of a once alive Angel, his eyes scanning the whole town for a speck of lavender hair. Once he caught that tiny speck, he pulled his fangs out of the dead Angel's neck, tosses the body aside and disappeared into black mist.

A woman with long greyish lavender hair and amethyst eyes scampered quickly towards the nearest shelter to her which was a church, placed about 10 meters away from her current position. Her eyes held fear and her hair whipping furiously behind her. However she was too slow. The Vangel appeared in front of her in a cloud of black mist and grabbed her by the neck. The Vangel's lips adorned a sickening and bloodthirsty smirk, flashing bloodied fangs towards the scared human.

"Why hello, my once dinner," the Vangel said as his amber eyes bored into the scared amethyst eyes of the human. The woman whimpered as the Vangel neared to her neck. The Vangel merely ignored her whimpers as he brushed his long fangs on the creamy neck of the woman. The woman closed her eyes in fear. In her right hand, she clutched a crucifix which was made out of pink jewel.

'Sakura…' the woman muttered in her heart. Suddenly, the woman felt as if she had been ripped off from something tight to something fluffy. She heard a loud groan and a thud. She opened her eyes to see pink feathers. She looked at her saviour and it was an Angel. The Angel which had saved her not many nights ago. Her long auburn hair swaying softly in the breeze and her eyes emerald that appeared soft in the sunlight. Her lips adorned a sweet smile as she hovered a few centimetres from the ground. She placed the woman softy on her feet and patted her head.

"I'll handle this Vampire now, Tomoyo-chan," the Angel said in a very soft voice. The woman, Tomoyo Daidouji, merely nodded and stepped back. The Angel looked at the Vangel who groaned and stood up slowly. He glared at the Angel who merely stared back at him.

"Now Mr Vampire, how does it feel like to be able to walk in the sunlight?" the Angel asked. The Vangel merely scoffed at her and stood up straight. His fangs boring towards the Angel.

"I am no longer a Vampire, Miss Sakura Kinomoto.. I am like you.. A Vangel!" the Vampire said as he glared at the Angel whom was looming over him. Her shadow had covered his whole form due to her massive wings spread wide behind her. The Angel merely smiled while Tomoyo's eyes widened at the new fact which had intruded her thoughts. So Sakura Kinomoto, the Angel, was actually a Vangel in disguise. Sakura merely scoffed and glared down at him as she gripped the hilt of her silver sword. The fallen Vampire merely smirked at the gesture.

"Now… Now Miss Sakura Kinomoto, I hope you know that I am no longer vulnerable to silver and that your silver sword has no effect on me," the Vampire taunted as he saw her eyes flicker with anger. But she merely smiled and pulled her hand away from the hilt and stared down at him with soft yet angry emerald eyes. She then stared deep onto his eyes.

"I'd rather not call you a Vangel, Mr Vampire. It would be an insult to another Vangel... Which is amazingly only me," Sakura said as she smirked when she saw the angry look on the Vampire's face. Sakura then chuckled.

"Do you know that we Vangels have weaknesses as well?" Sakura asked the Vampire with an amused tone in her voice. The Vampire's eyes widened due to shock. So they Vangels have weaknesses as well? He was so naïve to think that they Vangels have no weaknesses and practically the most indestructible species in the whole world. But it looks like even they have weaknesses. His eyes narrowed. He must know all of them so he could avoid them and use it against the Vangel in front of him. Sakura's smirked widened.

"You mean… You do not know even one weakness? It is so obvious!" Sakura exclaimed. The Vampire glared at Sakura. So now she was mocking him. Then Sakura looked at him with serious eyes and her wings disappeared into Sakura petals.

"I shall show you one of the many weaknesses we share, Mr Vampire," Sakura said as she disappeared into a cloud of white mist. The Vampire looked around. Great! Now she had used haze and he can't possibly know where she will appear. Thus he decided to turn the tables around by using haze. He too disappeared in a cloud of black mist. Tomoyo looked at the battlefield. Two Vangels had used haze and the whole atmosphere had turned tense.

Suddenly a small cloud of black mist appeared and the Vampire was thrown out of it by a force. Then Sakura slowly got out of the mist. She had the evilest smile on her face. She had somehow managed to intercept the Vampire's haze and go into his haze and attacked him from behind. Sakura then walked calmly towards the fallen Vampire and looked at him, groaning in pain.

"The Vangel whom uses haze first can intercept into the second Vangel who uses haze. Fun, isn't it?" Sakura asked the Vampire mockingly who coughed slightly. Sakura then kicked him at his chest, causing him to fall onto the ground. Sakura then stepped on his chest and leaned over, her elbow on her knee.

"Well, Mr Vampire. May I ask for your name? I hate to address someone by their species," Sakura said as she smiled sweetly at the Vampire underneath her foot. The Vampire looked up at her in anger and turned his head away from meeting her eyes.

"My name is Li Syaoran," the Vampire said, naming himself Li Syaoran. Sakura smiled and stomped her foot on his stomach. Syaoran coughed in pain as Sakura slowly took her foot of his stomach.

"Well Mr Li Syaoran, we share many weaknesses that you don't even know of. It is really a pity not to know any of the many weaknesses we have. That means you are vulnerable to all the knowledge on Vangels which I know, "Sakura said as she took a few stepped backwards. Then in anger, Syaoran disappeared into black mist. He wanted to use his knowledge against her but Sakura would not allow it at all. She merely stood rooted to the ground, looking around as if she was admiring a masterpiece. Then she saw a flicker of black somewhere and merely walked there. She then stretched out her hand. Suddenly white mist started to engulf her whole hand as she thrust it forward. The cloud of black mist appeared in front of her as she grabbed onto something which felt like human hair.

She the pulled back her hand forcefully and flung whatever it was in her hand. Syaoran went sailing through the air and landed an astounding 15 metres away from where Sakura was standing. Syaoran groaned as he rolled to his side, clutching his stomach. It was painful. Sakura then walked slowly yet again towards him.

"The Vangel who does not use haze after another Vangel had, she can see where the haze is going to end at and thus able to prepare her attack, "Sakura said as she stopped a few feet from Syaoran. He was really angry by the looks of it. He then stood up slowly to his wobbling two legs and glared at Sakura. Suddenly, two massive black wings appeared on his back. Sakura was not the least surprised by the wings. In fact, she was expecting his wings to sprout any moment. Sakura merely smiled and stared at his large wings.

"Wings of an Angel and fangs of a Vampire. Pretty cool, isn't it?" Sakura asked as she unleashed her wings. She then smirked at him, her fangs showing. She had decided to sprout her fangs as well. It was time she show him the true appearance of Sakura Kinomoto the Vangel. Tomoyo's eyes widened. Sakura now looked more like a Vampire than a pure Angel. But she did not care. Sakura had saved her life more than once and she did not mind if she wasn't a full fledged Angel. Syaoran merely scoffed at her when he saw the fangs. He was no longer surprised at the tricks that Sakura had under her sleeves. He then got into a fighting stance.

"It's time to get serious, Miss Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran said as he flew towards Sakura in a high speed. Sakura merely took a step back and flew as well. A sword suddenly appeared in Sakura's. It was made out of crystal which glittered white under the sunlight. Syaoran was not sure whether it was real crystals or merely a silver sword. They were nearing the other really quickly when suddenly, just 3 metres away from each other, a _Sol_ _Solis parvulus_ appeared in between the two flying Vangels. Tomoyo saw this and squeezed her eyes closed. She did not want to see the three of them collide.

Sakura had to stop her flight immediately and her feet dug onto the ground as she landed, her wings disappeared into Sakura petals. Syaoran, however, not used to flying, was still flying towards the _Sol Solis parvulus_. Sakura saw this happening and used haze immediately. She then appeared in front of the flying Syaoran and took the blow of his body. Both of them fell onto the ground, Sakura underneath of Syaoran. Tomoyo, who heard the thud of the two bodies colliding and hitting the ground, slowly opened one eye. Her eyes widened at the sight. Syaoran had his head under Sakura's chin and his body crushing hers due to his weight. His black wings had disappeared into black peony petals. Their positions really look wrong to those people whom have really wild imagination. Both of them groaned in pain, Sakura due to the weight of Syaoran suddenly slamming onto her and Syaoran due to the impact.

Syaoran then slowly placed his hand on each side of Sakura's body and heaved his upper body off of Sakura. Once he did that, he met Sakura face to face. Sakura's eyes were wide at the closeness but there was no tint of a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. She was merely shocked. Syaoran grumbled as he slowly got up to a sitting position. It is not that he wanted to linger there for a long period of time; it was because he was in great pain and he knew that Sakura was in pain to due to her pain filled eyes. Syaoran was now straddling her stomach, not fully on her, knowing his weight might crush her. Even though he wanted to kill her, he wanted to keep his pride and not attack when she was not aware of the danger in front of her. Sakura groaned yet again and looked up at him.

"Mr Li Syaoran, could you please get off of me? There is a certain _Sol Solis parvulus _I need to lecture to," Sakura said calmly. For the first time, even though he hates doing so, Syaoran obeyed and stood up. He got off and merely took a few steps away form Sakura, not bothering to help her up. Sakura was not at all interested in his help even if he did offer. Instead she sat up and turned to face the _Sol Solis parvulus _whom had walked towards her and knelt in front of her. The _Sol Solis parvulus _was a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She looked no older than 10 years and she was a splitting image of Sakura, only younger.

"Kokoro Ai!! How could you just appear in the middle of a battle without a warning? What if Mr Li Syaoran has had hit you instead of me? Your fragile body will shatter!" Sakura shouted at the girl whom she called Kokoro. Kokoro merely smiled softly and bowed her head. Her smile held nothing but happiness and apology.

"I am terrible sorry, Sakura-sama. I merely followed the orders of the _Sol Solis dues_," Kokoro said as she held Sakura's hand gingerly. Sakura looked at her confused when suddenly images of Syaoran and her started flowing into her mind. But somehow, it was images of the future. And they were talking, quite casually, to each other. Not on each others neck every second.

"Is this what your Sun God saw in the future?" Sakura asked Kokoro, whom merely nodded. So they have a future together. And Sakura did not want to know the relationship they share in the future. She was not ready for a damn surprise. Kokoro then let go of Sakura's hand and the images disappeared as suddenly as it came. Sakura looked at Kokoro with renewed confusion. Why was she showing these images to her? Is Kokoro here to change the future of hers or for a totally different reason altogether.

"Why are you here, Kokoro?" Sakura asked. The girl merely smiled and stood up. Her green eyes trailed from Sakura to Syaoran whom stood a nice 2 metres from the two of them. Obviously, he did not trust them one bit. Kokoro merely giggled at the lack of trust and looked at Sakura.

"I am here to let the future stay as it is. A _Lunar parvulus _named Hayabusa Naraku wants to change the whole future. He wants to make you, Sakura-sama, go against your own kind, Angels, and join Syaoran-san into his clan, Vampires, so that the Angels will be angered with the Vampires. This will cause the war of 2000 years ago to happen once more," Kokoro explained. Syaoran's ears twitched at the mention of his and Hayabusa's name. Hayabusa wants to change the future? And his motive was to let the war which the two kinds had try to avoid from happening?

Sakura looked down at the ground, deep in thought. She could not let that Hayabusa boy; Kokoro speaks of, to start off another war. She was too deep in thought to notice Kokoro bidding her farewell and disappeared into thin air. Sakura looked up and was about to asked Kokoro what to do when she noticed that Kokoro had left, leaving her there to sit and ponder alone with Syaoran looking at her.

"She's gone… I swear that girl is a ghost…" Sakura thought out loud and stood up slowly. She then patted her pants and turned to look at Syaoran, only to meet him face to face with only inches between them. He then grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground. Tomoyo gave a small shriek when she saw this. She did not what to do. She was merely a mortal and a lady at that too. She was weak as compared to Sakura. Syaoran glanced at her with anger then brought his gaze back at Sakura.

"I do not care whether you are in my future or not, but all I know is that you die today!" Syaoran exclaimed as his grip on her neck tightened. Sakura's eyes squeezed close. Her two shaking hands gripped his wrists in an attempt to get free. But he was too strong due to his muscles which were bulging under his shirt. Sakura was losing consciousness soon as it was getting harder to breathe. Suddenly, she heard a loud groan, a scream and she fell onto the ground. Sakura coughed when she was finally able to breathe and stroked her neck softly. However, Syaoran had fallen forwards when he had fallen unconscious and thus, yet again, sandwiched her between the ground and him. Sakura saw Tomoyo, through narrowed eyes, standing where Syaoran was a few moment ago, with a large rock in her hand. She had a large smile on her face as she dropped the rock down to the ground with a thump.

"Sorry about that. I could not just sit there and look at you getting strangled to death, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as she walked towards Sakura. She then looked at the tangled mess both Sakura and Syaoran was in. Now a whole new problem had risen. Syaoran is unconscious and none of them want to leave him there and let the Angels come and kill them when they actually do send reinforcement. He did kill a whole load of them anyways. Sakura then sighed and slowly sat up, careful not to drop Syaoran onto the ground. She may hate this man but she still had the pure heart of an Angel and that is the only thing which was different between the two Vangels. They have different hearts and beliefs.

Syaoran looked as if he was asleep in Sakura's arms. Sakura looked at his peaceful face and did know even faze at it. She merely sighed and carried him as she stood up. She looked at Tomoyo whom was looking at her bewildered.

"Are you going to bring him to where you live? Won't they kill him?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura pondered. Yes, what she said was true. Her brother would not approve of having a Vampire sleeping in their mansion. He will gain information on where the Angels meeting place is and will probably come and kill all of them when they are asleep. Sakura then thought of the perfect place to bring him to. Sakura bid Tomoyo farewell and her massive pink wings appeared. She flapped then and flew up into the sky and headed west. She was bringing him to her house. Her brother lives in another house east of Tomoeda in a large town called Tokyo with his mate for life while she lived in a smaller town by the name of Yamaguchi. Even though they were miles apart, they are still able to meet each other in the mansion at the town called Kyoto.

**Sakura's house**

A yellow dog growled at Syaoran who was unconscious on Sakura's couch. Sakura looked at the dog in amusement and laughed.

"Don't bother him Keroberus. He is probably worn out due to the fight and probably still in pain due to the blow to his head by Tomoyo," Sakura stated. The dog, Keroberus or Kero for short, merely glared at the body with his sky blue eyes and trotted to Sakura whom was preparing dinner. He nudged her leg softly. Sakura looked at him and smiled at his cuteness. Kero looked up with that puppy look of his, begging for something. Sakura laughed.

"Go ahead. The cake is in the storage," Sakura muttered. The dog gave her a doggy smile and walked towards the closet and stood on his two hind legs. His paws opened the door and he attacked the cake in it without any noise. Sakura laughed and continued cooking some stew for her and Syaoran. He is probably going to wake up soon since the sun is setting. He probably have yet to get used to waking in the morning as he lived his whole… err… life waking up at sunset. Sakura then saw Kero walking towards her with cake smudged face.

"Go wash your grimy self, Keroberus," Sakura said but Kero merely stood there.

"_You expect me, a dog, to wash myself? Are you alright, Sakura?_" Kero said suddenly. Sakura laughed and knelt in front of him and flicked his forehead.

"You are a freaking shape shifter. Change to your human form and go take a shower. You smell like a …dog!" Sakura said, laughing at her own lame pun. Kero merely growled at her and walked towards the washroom. Upon reaching the door, he glowed yellow and turned into a naked man. He had messy yellow hair and sky blue eyes. He then walked into the washroom and closed the door behind him. Sakura just chuckled a bit and continued cooking.

Keroberus was her personal dog cum bodyguard, courtesy of her brother. Sakura did not know why she needed a bodyguard but Kero did serve his purpose as a pet and keeping her company. It gets really lonely when you lived 200 years without someone to stay by you forever. Sakura had seen the death of her friends. All her mortal friends had turned old and died due to their old age. She saw how wrinkled Humans can get as they grew older and older. Sakura had been to all of their funerals, of course, masquerading as a Human. It is really rare to find Angels in a funeral. Maybe lucky ones might see a fallen Angel but not a real Angel.

Sakura broke from her reverie when Kero got out of the showers. He glowed yellow once more and changed into his golden retriever form. He looked really cute as a dog and really… attractive as a human. He had a well built chest and attractive features for shape shifters. Shape shifters are either Human or Vampires. And Kero is a Vampire shape shifter. He was the good kind of Vampires. Yes, Vampire which do not need to feed on Human blood daily. They are given blood donated by Humans which goes to hospital for blood donations. This is to help feed the population of good Vampires.

Humans can live coexist with Vampires, only if the Vampires agree not to suck the life out of very human in the town. Sakura noticed many Vampires living with Humans without any complain from the Human citizens. Sakura then noticed that Syaoran was stirring. He was regaining his consciousness. Sakura lowered the flame of the stove and wiped her dirty hands on her apron which she was wearing over her cream shirt and brown pants. Sakura then purposely stopped beside him and knelt. She placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head on her hands. Syaoran's amber eyes slowly opened, slow to take in the new environment. When it finally register to his slow and sleepy brain that he was in someone's house, he jolts forward into a sitting position, looking around. His gaze then fell on Sakura whom was smiling innocently at him.

"Where am I? And what the hell am I doing here?" Syaoran growled out, glaring at Sakura's innocent face. She merely chuckled and stood up.

"You're in heaven. Nice isn't it?" Sakura said, sarcastically. Obviously Syaoran did not take her seriously by the look of annoyance on his face. He was not in the mood for jokes it seems. Sakura then laughed full-heartedly.

"You are in my house. You were unconscious and I, being such a kind-hearted lady, decided to bring you to my house instead of letting you lie there, dead to the world and a good prey for the Angels to get," Sakura said as she turned and walked towards her kitchen. She then stopped midway and glanced at him.

"Come here. Dinner is ready," Sakura said as she continued her journey to her kitchen. Syaoran did not know whether to follow her or leave as it is. He might have the urge to kill her but his pride would not allow it. She has saved his life after all and he has a reputation to hold. It's either he swallow his pride and go eat dinner with an Angel for the first time in his life or follow his ego and leave the place? The ego part was tempting but he merely swallowed his bloody pride and got off the couch. He then walked towards the direction to where Sakura had walked to.

When he stepped into the quite spacious dining room, Syaoran could not help but take a look around. The place was really homey and the walls were made out of stone. It was a pale pink in colour and had very little decoration in it. The dining table was a small, square oak table with beautifully carved patterns on the top. The legs too had carving in the shapes of cherry blossoms. It was really suitable to the homey feeling. On the table was a small pink vase with several pink roses in it. On one of the walls a picture hung by itself. It was a picture of a family of, obviously, Angels. Their wings were fully visible in the picture.

There were 4 Angels in the picture. Since the picture was in black and white, it was quite impossible to guess the colour of their respective eyes and hair. There were 2 male angels and 2 female Angels in the picture. The older male had neat hair and eyes which radiated warmth. The older woman had softer looking eyes and long, wavy hair which reached her waist. The female was absolutely stunning. The other male in the picture had cold dark eyes and messy dark coloured hair. He looked roles apart from the friendly faces of the older couple. The younger girl was a split image of Sakura thus Syaoran guessed it was Sakura when she was younger. She was really cute as a child and really was a splitting image of Kokoro.

"That is my family. Though, my father and mother had been murdered centuries ago by Vampires," Sakura suddenly said from behind him. Syaoran almost jumped a few feet into the air but he merely turned to look at Sakura with the coldest glare he had mustered on his face. Sakura was standing directly a foot away from him, her hands behind her back and a large smile which was obviously plastic, on her face. Syaoran knew that she was trying her best not to murder him thus he merely sighed and played along for tonight.

"Hurry up, Mr Li Syaoran. Or the stew will get cold," Sakura said as she walked towards the small dining table. Syaoran shuffled towards it and sat on a seat across her. There was a bowl of stew there and it was still steaming. He grabbed the wooden spoon the table slowly and poked the stew with it.

"Did you put poison in my food, Miss Sakura Kinomoto? I surely do not trust you. Taste it," Syaoran said as he pushed his bowl slightly closer to Sakura. Sakura looked at him and sweat dropped. So he did not trust at her at all. Sakura sighed and dipped her spoon into his bowl and placed the stew dipped spoon into her mouth and tasted it. She then pulled the spoon out to show that she had put all the contents into her mouth. She then swallows it and smiled at Syaoran.

"There is no poison. I would not eat it if there is. Just eat, Mr Li Syaoran," Sakura said as she started to eat her stew. Syaoran just dragged the bowl nearer to him and started to eat. It was much more delicious than it looked. Chicken pieces swam in his bowl as he dipped his spoon in and filled it with more stew. Sakura then looked up at him. He was enjoying her food and somehow, she did not feel like killing him. Ah the power of a full stomach. Makes you forget everything but the food you are eating. Then she started to become curious.

"Are you sure you did not know anything about Vangels except that we are half Angels and half Vampires?" Sakura asked Syaoran. He stopped eating and looked at her. Her emerald eyes were shimmering with curiosity. He shook his head slowly then continues on to eat his stew. Sakura shrugged and continue eating. It was really hard for an Angel to even start a conversation with a Vampire now is it? The dinner went on quietly. Syaoran did not even glance up to look at her from his bowl. He was merely eating his stew very quietly. Soon he finished. He then looked up to see Sakura, her hand supporting her head and her elbow on the table, looking at him with an amused smile. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you looking at, Miss Sakura Kinomoto? Shouldn't you be eating?" Syaoran asked. Sakura laughed softly.

"I finished a long time before you did. I am a quick eater," Sakura said as she showed him her bowl. Sure enough, not even a drop of stew was left in the bowl. Not even a piece of chicken. Syaoran's eyebrows rose at the empty bowl. Sakura then put her bowl down and looked out of the window which was situated right behind Syaoran.

"It's so dark… You probably leave, before my brother comes here for daily inspection. My brother is the scariest Angel in Tokyo," Sakura stated as she stood up. She grabbed hers and Syaoran's bowls and put it at the sink. She then pulled his hand and dragged him towards her front door. She opened the door and thrust Syaoran out of the door. He turned to look at him.

"Can't I at least feed a bit from you? I need the freaking 'water of life' to survive. I was a Vampire, remember??" Syaoran asked her. Sakura looked at him and sighed. Yea it was true. And he needs blood to survive. She did not need any blood because she was born a Vangel and her Angel blood is more due to her father. Thus she has stronger Angel features. Sakura looked at him seriously.

"You better not suck me dry, Mr Li Syaoran. Or I will personally come back and murder you as a ghost," Sakura said as she took a step closer. She then closed her eyes and arched her neck towards him. Syaoran looked down at her pale neck and instantly, the urge to feed on her fully came back. But he'd rather not. He would not want a ghost to come after him as that would be really scary. Syaoran then lowered his head to her and neck and opened his mouth, revealing his long fangs. He then slowly punctured a vein and blood started to flow into his mouth. When he punctured the vein, Sakura felt a sharp sting. Thus she gripped his upper arm. Syaoran needed to draw more blood from her thus he pulled her closer to him and bit slightly harder. Sakura winced. She gripped his arm tighter.

If a passer by was to walk pas them, they probably thing it was a couple, kissing. Sakura squeezed her eyes closed as he continued to feed. To her it was the most painful thing she has ever felt. To him, it was the most delicious blood he has ever tasted.

Unknown to the two of them, a lonesome _Lunar parvulus _stared at them with disgust and hatred in his eyes. His eyes were a dark hue and his hair was short and silver in colour. His eyes narrowed even harder when he watched them grip the other tightly like a lover would.

"I will not allow you to ever fall in love with her, Syaoran. That I assure you," the _Lunar parvulus_, Hayabusa, muttered. His eyes were ablaze with anger as he disappeared into a burst of moonlight. Right after he disappeared, Syaoran pulled his fangs out of Sakura's neck. He licked his lips which were coated in her blood. Sakura gave out a loud sigh as she wobbled back a bit. She was exhausted as Syaoran had fed quite a lot from her. Probably a gallon of blood had been drained out of her poor body. Sakura looked like she would faint any moment thus she gripped the door frame. She looked at Syaoran and smiled softly.

"Well you fed on me. Go on now," Sakura said as she turned to go into the house. But Syaoran did not budge. Instead he grabbed her wrist and turned her so she was looking at him. He then looked at the mark he left.

"I suggest you either find an Amaranth to heal that or clean it or bandage it tightly. You might die of too much blood loss," Syaoran said, completely forgetting that she was an Angel. Angels have an amazing healing rate. Sakura just laughed slightly making Syaoran looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"I can heal on my own. I will be fine. Run along then, my brother might pop from the sky suddenly," Sakura said as she pushed him out of the door. Syaoran merely nodded and large black wings appeared on his back. He then flew up to the sky and disappeared from her view almost immediately. He did blend very well with the surroundings.

Sakura sighed as she touched her bleeding neck and fall slowly to the ground. She was exhausted and Touya was not coming today anyways. She needed him to go away as she can not really stand the very scent of blood coming from him. Sakura rubbed her forehead and groaned. She stood up, turned and walked into the house, closing the door behind her. She needs a lot of rest.

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**--End of Chapter 1--**

**Finally chapter two is up!! Even though I did not receive much reviews I will still continue to write more!! I am bursting with ideas. I will talk your reviews seriously and thus if there is any area you want me to improve, please dun be shy and place it on the review box. And please try your hardest not to criticize me unless it is "productive criticism". So please, Read and Review!!**

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	3. Fancy meeting you here

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Vampire's pure love**

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 3 of my newest story D so sit back and have fun. Please bear with my grammar.**

**Summary: In Medieval Japan, vampires haunt the alleys while angels protect from above, up in the sky. The two races hate each other and have been in war for over 100 millenniums. But what happen if fate twists itself again and a vampire bit an angel? Vampire Li Syaoran bit an angel, Sakura Kinomoto, without realizing she was an angel as she was pretending to be a Human. Now both worlds are thrust into chaos, wanting the event 100,000 years ago to repeat itself. **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 25 years old/5000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto- 23 years old/4600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 25 years old (Human)**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 24 years old (Human)**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 28 years old/5600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 53 years old/10600 years old (Angel) **_

_**Yelan Li- 45 years old/ 9000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Hiroku Li- 52 years old/ 10400 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Meiling Sae- 10 years old/ 2000 years old (Amaranth)**_

_**Hayabusa Naraku- 25 years old/5000 years old (Lunar parvulus)**_

_**Leo A. Viscus- 23 years old/4600 years old (Lunar parvulus) **_

_**Kokoro Ai- 10 years old/2000 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**Scorpio A. Viscus- 10 years old/2000 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**1 year (Angel years) 200 Human years (applies to all races except Humans)**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 3--**

**--Fancy meeting you here—**

It is such a beautiful morning. In a small house in the middle of Yamaguchi, an Angel was sleeping peacefully in her small bedroom. The room was a pale pink with the bed against one wall. On top of the wall was a hand drawn portrait of a Vampire woman and an Angel man. The woman was sitting on a chair smiling prettily while the man stood behind her. The curtains were a light green and were flowing softly due to the breeze. There was a small drawer beside the bed where a vase of cherry blossom sat nicely. Sunlight streamed through the curtains and landed onto the face of the sleeping Angel.

The Angel's eyes twitched in annoyance. She then opened them to reveal slightly dazed emerald eyes. The Angel goes by the name of Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura yawned as she sat up slowly. She stretched her arms above her head and gave a lazy sigh. Her long auburn hair was a mess, strands flying in every direction. She then brought her hands down and looked outside the bedroom window. It was a really beautiful morning and everyone was out doing their daily work. Sakura threw her blanket off her and got out off bed. She almost tripped over Kero, who was asleep beside her bed. She giggled when his ears twitched. Sakura then walked out of the house.

The birds are chirping happily, welcoming a new day. They sat perched on a branch of the tree right outside Sakura's kitchen window. Sakura walked to her kitchen and smiled at the birds. They really make a beautiful morning even more beautiful. Then as she was looking out, she was reminded of the Vangel.

'Wonder if he is awake now…Nah probably still asleep, he's still a Vampire,' Sakura thought as she looked away from the window. Then Kero trotted in, sleepily.

"_Sakura… I am hungry. Can you please make breakfast?" _He muttered sleepily as he sat lazily on the floor of the kitchen, right in front of the doorway. Sakura turned to look at him and pasted a large smile on her face.

"Alright!" Sakura shouted happily as she started her cooking.

**-X-**

Well in the mansion of the Vampire mentioned just now, a Vangel laid lazily on his bed looking up at the black wall of his. Unlike Sakura's bedroom, his room was fairly larger and was totally black. They really can't stand even a tint of sunlight coming into the room. The curtains were thick and were black in colour. It was so thick that sunlight could not streak in. There was a large king sized bed leaned against one of the wall. On the wall, there is a large portrait of the Vampire. His amber eyes were scanning the black ceiling as if he was looking for something.

'Hell. Why am I awake so early? Damn Angel blood. Makes it impossible to sleep in the morning,' The Vampire, who goes by the name of Li Syaoran, thought as he sat up. He threw his blanket of him in annoyance. His hair was messier than usual as he combed his fingers through them.

'Ah! To hell with this. I might as well go out and feed or something,' he thought as he left the room.

**-X-**

Back at Sakura's house, Sakura had just finished cooking some pancakes. She and Kero were now eating quietly. Sakura was thinking of what to do this morning. She did not need to assemble with the rest of the Angel in the Kinomoto clan so she was free to do anything for the whole day. Somehow, when she was out for her duty, she really has nothing to do. All her life she was too focused in working and hunting Vampire. She was too busy saving Humans to even think of having fun .Then suddenly a certain lavender haired woman came to her mind.

'Maybe I'll visit Tomoyo-chan today!' Sakura thought happily as she continued to munch on her pancakes. Kero saw the small smile on her and got confused.

"_Have you gone nuts, Sakura? You are smiling to yourself,' _Kero said as he brought his face up from the pancakes. Sakura looked at him and laughed at the sight. He had crumbs all over his face and maple syrup was dripping down his chin.

"I am not crazy, Keroberus. I am merely thinking of visiting a friend. You want to go for a little walk, Kero?" Sakura asked. Kero gave her a cute puppy look and nodded. Sakura smiled.

After eating, Sakura took a shower and changed into a casual gown. It was a pink gown. It has a cream bodice on it which Sakura found annoying. Not only was it tight but it has to be tied using laces. The dress has a small puff sleeve and the bottom reached her feet. Sakura then walked towards Kero, who was still in dog from, and poked him.

"Wake up. It's time to go" Sakura said. Kero woke up and walked with her to the front door. Sakura wore her heels which were white and only 1 inch high. Sakura and Kero walked out of the house and Sakura locked the door. Everyone greeted them as they knew that they were not Humans. Sakura smiled at them.

"So… How'd you want to travel? On foot to Yamaguchi which might take a day, on carriage which will take ages or fly?" Sakura asked. Kero pondered for a while.

"We'll fly," Kero said. Sakura nodded and her massive pink wings appeared on her back. Kero too sprouted wings on his back. His one was two massive gold wings. Even though, Kero was not an Angel, the reason why he could sprout wings was that Touya gave him some Angel blood. So he was part Vangel. The two flew up to the sky and headed east towards Yamaguchi.

**-X-**

Back at the Li Mansion, Syaoran was pacing around, annoyed. All his Vampire servants and family are asleep because it was considered night to them. He growled as he paced yet again in his room. He walked towards the window and drew the curtains. For the first time, sunlight streamed into the room. Syaoran had to narrow his eyes due to the sudden brightness. He saw Humans walking around, washing their laundry and doing their normal work. He did not feel hungry at all. It was because he drank a lot from Sakura yesterday. The amount he drank can last him for a week tops.

That was when that certain Vangel came into his head. Sakura. She was probably busy hunting Vampires. So she can't entertain him. He gave a short sigh and changed to something presentable. He wore a black shirt and black pants. He wore his shoes and opened his windows. Black wings sprouted on his back and he took off, unaware that a certain _Lunar parvulus_ was standing at his bedroom doorway. A smirk reached the _Lunar parvulus_ face as he chuckled.

"Soon, Syaoran. The whole world will find out of the existence of Vangels. And then the war of 100 millenniums will happen once more!" he laughed as he walked off.

**-X-**

Sakura and Kero had reached Yamaguchi. Everyone was amazed when they saw the golden wings of Kero. It was rare to see Vampire bodyguards with an Angel. Sakura and Kero stopped in front of Tomoyo's house. She knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a handsome man.

He had short and neat blue hair. His eyes were sapphire in colour and glasses adorned his face. He looked kind of dazed as if he just woke up form sleep. His white shirt was lightly crumpled and his pants were black. His brain then registered that he was looking rather goofy in front of his guest thus he coughed slightly and stood up straight.

"Yes?" He asked. Sakura gave him a sweet smile.

"Is Tomoyo-chan home?" Sakura asked. The man merely looked at the Sakura with a weird look on his face. Maybe Tomoyo never told him about her? He looked at Kero hard as if he was trying to detect something from him. Then suddenly there was a squeal from the background as a woman with flowing lavender hair and amethyst eyes pushed the man aside. A bright smile was on her flushed face.

"So it is Sakura-chan I hear!" the woman squealed as she hugged Sakura. The woman was wearing a violet gown and a blue bodice. Her sleeves were the same as Sakura's. The woman then saw the golden retriever beside Sakura. She squealed yet again. She then knelt down and scratched Kero behind his ear. Kero can't help but gave a small contented rumble. The woman laughed and looked up at Sakura.

"Come on in," The woman said as the two came into the house. The man beside her was still confused. He was feeling left out already. Sakura saw the left out face of his and tapped the woman's shoulder.

"Who is this man, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo stopped and looked at him and laughed.

"Oh… I forgot to introduce you to him. Eriol-kun, this is Sakura Kinomoto and she is a Vangel. And Sakura-chan, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa. He is my husband," Tomoyo said as a streak of pink appeared on her face when she mentioned the word 'husband'. Sakura and Eriol shook hands. Eriol seemed kind of surprised at the fact that he was meeting a Vangel right this moment. They then walked to the living room. The living room was a pale yellow. There was a large cream curtain, covering a large window. There was a small couch for two and two more seats. There was a small oak coffee table.

Tomoyo and Eriol sat on the other two seats while Sakura sat on the couch. Kero was lying on the couch, his head on Sakura's lap. Sakura noticed, when Tomoyo was sitting down, that Tomoyo had her crucifix on her neck. She smiled. So Tomoyo does have faith that she will always be there to save her.

"Why are you here so early, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well. I do not have any official duty for the whole for today. So I decided to drop by," Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded as she patted Kero's back. Eriol was still staring hard at Kero and it was starting to scare Sakura. Does he has something in his head and was planning to do something to poor Kero. Then he stood up. He walked towards Kero and stroked his fur.

"This dog, He is a shape shifter, right?" Eriol asked. Sakura was shocked at his question. Normal Humans can't see whether the dog is a Vampire of not unless it sprouts wings suddenly. How could Eriol know just by staring at Kero? Kero ears twitched at his question as well. He lifted his head and stared boringly at Eriol.

"_So you are a seer. You can see things which are not normally visible to Humans. What can you see?" _Kero asked him. Eriol was not shocked that Kero could talk but Tomoyo was. She gasped when she heard the voice and her eyes widened when she saw his lips moving. Eriol folded his arms in front of his chest.

"I can see those invisible wings of the two of you even though you do not unleash them. I can see your aura and I can see the purity in one's heart," Eriol said, easily. Kero growled at him in annoyance. Looks like he had a bad first impression of Eriol. But Sakura thinks that he was not really that bad. Sakura stood up and smiled to Eriol.

"Yes, He is a shape shifter. Another Vangel but merely partly. He cannot use many of the skills I can," Sakura said as she patted Kero's head. Tomoyo was really confused with all this Angel talk. She tugged on Eriol's sleeve and asked him to sit down. Eriol did as told but still looking at Kero. Suddenly, Kero's ears perked up.

"Sakura, it looks like I have to leave first. Touya has just ordered me to go met him in Tokyo. You will be alright by yourself here, right?" Kero asked. Sakura nodded at him. Kero then stood up and ran out of the house. Sakura then looked at the couple. She smiled softly.

"I think I should take my leave as well. Maybe I could go grocery shopping," Sakura said. Tomoyo stood when Sakura stood up as well. They walked towards the front door together. Tomoyo then hugged Sakura before she left. Eriol then stopped beside Tomoyo.

"That Sakura… She is the mysterious kind. I could not see anything in her at all… It's like she is neither a normal Angel nor Vampire. She is not even a normal Vangel," Eriol stated. Tomoyo looked at Eriol in confusion.

"What ever do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol looked at her with a dead serious look on his face.

"She is the reincarnation of Saku de Angelique," Eriol said. Tomoyo gave him an even more confused look.

"Saku de Angelique was a Vangel… The Vangel whom started the war 100 millenniums ago with another Vangel cum her lover named Syao de Lupus," Eriol stated.

**-X-**

Syaoran was walking aimlessly in the town of Yamaguchi. He had gone to different towns in boredom. Nobody seemed to know that he was a Vangel and not an Angel. It was due to his wings. Then suddenly he caught a glimpse of auburn. He immediately turned towards the streak. But it was gone as soon it came. Syaoran shook his head and dismissed it as his imagination. He then walked towards the overcrowded market.

There were a lot of people everywhere. People were bargaining and buying things. Suddenly a loud shout cracked through the already chaotic atmosphere.

"Catch that man!! He just stole a loaf of bread!!" A man shouted. That's when Syaoran saw a man running towards him. Behind the man was a girl. She had long auburn hair and emerald eyes. Even though she was wearing a gown, she was still running after the man, who had a large loaf of bread in his coat. Syaoran's eyes then widened when he realized that the girl was Sakura. Then he saw her leaped and pounced on the man. The man fell onto the ground with her on him. Then Syaoran's eyes narrowed. The man drew a knife and plunged it deep into Sakura's side.

Sakura gave a loud groan as the man merely pushed her off. He took his loaf of bread and started running towards Syaoran. Somehow he felt his blood boiling with anger. He then stepped forward and punched the man's face when he ran past Syaoran. The man fell over, unconscious and bleeding from his nose. Syaoran swept invisible dust off his hand and walked towards Sakura. She was pulling the knife out of her side. She gave a loud wince and threw the knife aside. She the clutched the wound tightly but her hand still got coated in blood. Her pale pink dress was turning red and the side and was slightly dirty due to the dirt. Syaoran then stopped in front of Sakura. She did not seem to notice him because she was too busy tending to her wounds.

"Hey," Syaoran said as he offered his hand. Sakura then jumped slightly and looked at him. He was offering his help to her. Sakura then placed her free hand and let him pull her up. She stood wobbly on her legs. Syaoran saw the condition of the Vangel and thus did the first thing which came to mind. He swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style. Sakura gave a short, sharp shriek and held onto his neck.

"Mr Li Syaoran. Put me down please!" Sakura shrieked. Syaoran merely gave her a hard stare and shook his head. He was not letting her go. He has a debt to repay.

"I am making it up to you for treating me yesterday. So now, hang tightly," Syaoran muttered as black wings sprouted on his back and he flew up. He then headed west to Kyoto. Sakura held on tightly. Yes she may have wings but if she was dropped from such height, she would be too busy screaming to unleash her wings. Thus Sakura merely closed her eyes and let unconsciousness embrace her.

Soon enough they reached Kyoto. Syaoran landed perfectly on his feet, his wings disappearing into peony petals. He then looked down at the Vangel in his arms. She was fast asleep with her side healing slowly. Sakura had ripped the cloth around the area so the wound was visible. It was healing as he walked towards her house. He pushed the door slightly and found it was not properly closed. But he smelt something which was emitting that scent of blood. It was probably a Vampire and it does not smell like her uncouth dog. Syaoran then knew something was not right thus he kicked the door opened. His eyes widened when he saw it was a woman, sitting on the couch in the living room.

The woman had long wavy grey hair and her eyes were reddish green. She wore a blood red gown and a black bodice. Her red gown covered her feet. Immediately Syaoran knew it was a Vampire. But somehow she looked really familiar. That's when it hit him hard. She was the same woman as the one in the family photo. But the one in the photo was an Angel not a Vampire. The woman revert her gaze from the nearby window and to him. Her gaze landed on Sakura. Her eyes widened as she stood up. She walked; actually, she floated towards them, her eyes full of worry.

"What is wrong with my child, Vampire?" the woman asked as she gingerly touched Sakura's cheek. Syaoran saw that her hand was slightly translucent. The woman gave Syaoran a hard stare.

"I saw her being stabbed by a Human. She was trying to catch him as he had stolen a loaf of bread," Syaoran explained as he turned and walked towards her bedroom. There were only 4 rooms in the house so it was really easy to find her bedroom. The woman followed him, not trusting him one bit to handle her daughter with care. Syaoran placed Sakura on the bed and took a step back. The woman walked towards her daughter and brushed away a stray strand on her face.

"Wake up… my dear child," the woman said. Amazingly, Sakura's eyes started twitching and she groaned. She opened her eyes and immediately sat up when she saw the woman.

"Mom! You are back!" Sakura shouted in happiness. The woman smiled softly at Sakura. Sakura had missed her so much for the past 2000 years. She had died when Sakura was only 13 Angel years old. Sakura had cried so much that day till she blamed herself for it. But somehow, her mother had wished to be back for every 10 years that she will come back as a ghost and take care of her daughter. Sakura's eyes started to brim with tears.

"Mom, I missed you a lot. How long are you staying?" Sakura asked her. The woman smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead lightly. Her feet were fading into thin air. Sakura then knew that she was leaving now. Sakura held to her mother's ghostly hand and wished she would not go but the smile on the woman's face told Sakura that she will be up there with her father.

"Tell father I miss him a lot!" Sakura said. The woman nodded as she disappeared fully. Sakura sighed and looked at the Vangel whom was left out form her mother and her conversation. She was shocked to see him and looked at the wound on her side. It has fully disappeared from the looks of it, leaving not even a scar. Was it him who brought her to her house? Why would he do such a thing when all he wanted to do ever since they first met was to kill her?

"Why are you here, Mr Li Syaoran?" Sakura asked him, her eyes boring into his for an answer. Syaoran gave a small scoff and tore his gaze away from her to the portrait on the wall.

"I brought you here to find out that a Vampire lady was in your house," Syaoran said. Sakura looked down. The woman he mentioned of was her mother. Her mother was not an Angel, but she was a Vampire which turned to a Vangel the moment she mated with her father. Sakura sighed and looked at her gown.

"That was Nadeshiko Kinomoto. She is my mother. And she is a Vangel like us," Sakura explained. Syaoran nodded. Now he was clear on how she became a Vangel. She was not a made Vangel like he was but she was a born Vangel. No wonder she was way more powerful than he was. Syaoran then turned and decided to take his leave.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted out to him. Syaoran turned and gave her a slight annoyed look. What would she want with him now? Keep her company? Doesn't she have a dog to do that?

"Please stay for lunch. I want to thank you for saving my life," Sakura said. Syaoran gave her a bewildered look. She wants him to stay. Did she forget that he was a bloodthirsty Vampire and now that he could drink her blood, he could suck her dry anytime? But he saw the streak of sincerity in her eyes and sighed. He gave her a curt nod and walked to her living room. Sakura smiled to herself and got out of bed. She then changed into a slightly thinner gown which was green and had no bodice on. Sakura then walked out of her room to see an awful sight.

Somehow, Touya had come to inspect her in the afternoon instead of in the night as he usually did. Now he and Syaoran were glaring daggers while Touya had his silver sword out and ready to be swung. A deep growl was emitting from Syaoran. Touya then realized that Sakura had come into the scene.

"What is a Vampire doing here, Sakura?" Touya asked her, his eyes still glued to the Vampire in front of him. Sakura did not answer him but merely walked between the two of them and stood there. She glared her brother, her hands on her hips.

"Is that how you treat my guests, Onii-san?" Sakura asked as she walked towards him. She then grabbed his sword and placed it back on its sheath which sat on Touya's belt.

"He is Vangel, Onii-san. Your silver sword would do him no harm at all," Sakura said. Touya's eyes narrowed harder.

"He bit you once?! How could you let him do such a thing? You promised me that you will not get hurt on that eclipse and you got yourself bitten!" Touya shouted. Sakura was getting annoyed. Her brother was always so over protective of her and it gets really annoying sometimes. Soon their tiny quarrel got into a full blown insult fest. Syaoran, whom was left out, looked at them with a large sweat drop on his head. Was that Angel here to kill him or here to argue with his little sister? Angels are really confusing beings. He then decided to break the two off by letting out a cough. Sakura whom heard it stopped in mid insult and looked at him apologetically.

"Onii-san… This is Li Syaoran. And please do not kill him," Sakura said as she looked at her brother whom was glaring at the Vampire. Then he straightens up and let out a sigh.

"Fine, Sakura. But remember, if he hurt even a strand of hair on your head, I'll come and kill him. I am going for today. I'll be back around evening for the inspection. Kero will be staying with me for a week. And I dun want to see this filthy Vangel in front of me when I come back tomorrow," Touya said sternly. Sakura nodded and pushed him to the front door. A pair of massive white wings appeared on his back and he flew off. Sakura sighed as she slammed the door closed and locked it. She turned and almost screamed when she saw Syaoran standing right behind her. Then he did nothing but turned and walked towards the living room. Somehow, Syaoran was starting to scare her. Sakura then walked towards the kitchen and started on cooking lunch for the two of them.

After a few minutes, she had finished cooking some herrings and soup. She then grabbed a loaf of bread she had baked yesterday and brought the food out and placed it on the dining table. She then called out to Syaoran to come as lunch was served. A while later, Syaoran came into the dining room with something held in his hand. It was her silver sword which had placed in the living room. Syaoran sat on the table still examining the sword.

"What are you doing, Mr Li Syaoran?" Sakura asked him. Syaoran looked at her briefly and showed the sword.

"Nice sword. It was made out of pure silver. Sure would hurt me a lot if I was a Vampire," Syaoran muttered as he placed it slowly on the floor. Sakura shrugged and started eating. The two of them eat in silence as per usual. None of them had anything to say to the other. As they were eating, a burst of light suddenly streamed into the room. Kokoro then appeared in the kitchen, with a boy beside her. The boy had short brown hair and green eyes. He looked the same age as Kokoro. Sakura looked at them, her gaze lingering on the boy beside her.

"Who might this be, Kokoro? Is he a _Lunar parvulus_?" Sakura asked. Kokoro nodded as the boy bowed towards her and Syaoran.

"My name is Leo A. Viscus and I have come with a reason. It is to stop my sister and Hayabusa from letting the war happen again," the boy said. Sakura looked at him with confused eyes.

"Hayabusa… And your sister? Why would they want to let that horrible war happen again?" Sakura asked. Kokoro and Leo looked at each other for support.

"They want to wipe out the entire Angel and Vampire population, milady," Leo said as he walked towards Sakura. He stopped beside her and looked at Syaoran. His eyes narrowed at him as if daring him to be here.

"And this Vangel will be your lover cum protector. He will be the one who will fight alongside with you to defeat Hayabusa and my sister, Scorpio A. Viscus. Hayabusa is currently staying with him," Leo said pointing towards Syaoran. Sakura looked at Syaoran in disbelief when Leo told her that he will be her lover. That couldn't possibly happen now would it? She would never love a Vangel like him!! Sakura then looked back at Kokoro.

"How is he going to do this?" Sakura asked her. Kokoro looked at her with her yellow eyes. She gave her a small smile.

"Hayabusa will try to manipulate Li's heart to suck you dry and that will anger Touya-san who has come to know Syaoran now. He will immediately release all the Angels after Li. But Li has his own army of Vampires. A small fight between the two races can stir immense hatred for the party. This will cause every single Angel and Vampire to come to their respective leaders' aid. This will cause the war to happen," Kokoro explained. Sakura took a while to let this information to sink in. She then looked at Syaoran for help but he was too busy staring at Leo. Sakura gave a large sigh.

"How do we prevent this?" Sakura asked the two children. Kokoro and Leo looked at each other and they started giggling.

"You would not want to know, milady," Leo said as he gave a boyish giggle. Syaoran looked at them with a confused face on. So did Sakura. She was totally clueless as to why the two kids were laughing at her question.

"Please tell me how, Kokoro, Leo! I want to prevent this from happening! I will do whatever it takes!" Sakura shouted at the two of them. Kokoro and Leo looked at her.

"I know you are willing to do anything, milady. But is the Vangel willing to do anything as well?" Leo asked, looking at Syaoran with a mischievous look on his face. Syaoran did not like that look one bit. It was as if the only way to save the world was something he can't do. But he did not care. He would never want that war to happen. He might get killed together with his Vampire family.

"Just tell us the way, Viscus," Syaoran growled out. Leo shrugged and looked at Kokoro. She nodded and laughed.

"Well…The only way to prevent it is…" Kokoro trailed off. She looked at Leo for assistance. Leo gave a sigh and decided to finish her sentence.

"For you two to mate and produce an offspring,"

**-X-**

Back at Tomoyo house, a girl with long silver hair and red eyes knocked weakly on the door. She was panting hard. Tomoyo opened the door and was shocked when the girl fell on her.

"Oh my god! Eriol! Help me! There's a girl in front of the door and she fainted!" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol came scurrying to her. His eyes were wide. Was it him or is there a black aura looming over her heart? She was not pure at all. She was an evil girl by the looks of it. Eriol looked at her still in fear.

"Let her go, Tomoyo! Now!" Eriol shouted at his wife. But she did not; she did not even reply but instead she hugged the girl tighter to her. She turned and smiled evilly at Eriol. The girl was fully conscious and looking at him with the same look in her eyes.

"She is no longer Tomoyo, Eriol-san. She is me… And I am Scorpio A. Viscus, a _Sol solis parvulus_ from Hell," the girl said.

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**--End of Chapter 3--**

**Finally chapter three is up!! I know its crappy but please review it more. I luv you ppl a lot. I wont let you guys whom reviewed down. Once again m sorry for my annoying grammar. And I thank all those who reviewed. D So I shall it now and bye bye!! Read and Review PLEASE**

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	4. This aint going to work!

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Vampire's pure love**

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 3 of my newest story D so sit back and have fun. Please bear with my grammar.**

**Summary: In Medieval Japan, vampires haunt the alleys while angels protect from above, up in the sky. The two races hate each other and have been in war for over 100 millenniums. But what happen if fate twists itself again and a vampire bit an angel? Vampire Li Syaoran bit an angel, Sakura Kinomoto, without realizing she was an angel as she was pretending to be a Human. Now both worlds are thrust into chaos, wanting the event 100,000 years ago to repeat itself. **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 25 years old/5000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto- 23 years old/4600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 25 years old (Human)**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 24 years old (Human)**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 28 years old/5600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 53 years old/10600 years old (Angel) **_

_**Yelan Li- 45 years old/ 9000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Hiroku Li- 52 years old/ 10400 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Meiling Sae- 10 years old/ 2000 years old (Amaranth)**_

_**Hayabusa Naraku- 25 years old/5000 years old (Lunar parvulus)**_

_**Leo A. Viscus- 23 years old/4600 years old (Lunar parvulus) **_

_**Kokoro Ai- 10 years old/2000 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**Scorpio A. Viscus- 10 years old/2000 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**1 year (Angel years) 200 Human years (applies to all races except Humans)**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 4—**

**--This ain't gonna work!—**

In a house in Yamaguchi, two Vangels were coughing harshly as they both choked on the food they were eating. One of the Vangel had waist-length auburn hair and emerald eyes which was filled with pain. The other had messy chocolate hair and amber eyes which too filled with pain. Both of them were bending over and coughing towards the floor. The female Vangel sat up straight after a few minutes of coughing and wiped her mouth. Her eyes were slightly brimming with tears as she looked back at two children. One was a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. The other was a boy with short brown hair and green eyes. The two of them was giggling slightly at the two Vangels' reactions.

"What do you mean mate, Leo?!" The female Vangel exclaimed. The boy, Leo A. Viscus, merely chuckled as the male Vangel regained his composure.

"Mate as in… Sleep in the same bed together, does adult things and get pregnant?" Leo asked, mockingly. He chuckled in amusement when he saw the female Vangel's face flushed up with embarrassment while the male Vangel's face flushed with anger. This must be some kind of sick, childish joke the two of them were playing. One thing for sure, the female Vangel was on his side now.

"I-I can't mate Mr Li Syaoran… We are born enemies!" the female Vangel shouted as she pointed at the flushed male Vangel. The other Vangel, Li Syaoran, nodded in agreement. It would be awkward for two enemies to try and mate each other. They would probably kill the other one before any intimacy is done. The girl merely giggled at how flushed the female Vangel was.

"But, Sakura-sama that was not what Sol Solis dues told me. It told me that both of you will eventually get married and have up to 19 children," the girl said. The female Vangel, Sakura Kinomoto, started to blush at the new information. Even Syaoran had a tint of pink on his cheek. That was not possible, right? He will have 19 children with Sakura in the future? Won't it hurt, a lot?

"Kokoro! Stop sprouting nonsense!!" Sakura shouted in embarrassment. Syaoran gave her and amused look together with Leo and the girl, Kokoro Ai. She was really easy to tease. Syaoran then decided to play around a bit with the Vangel's embarrassment even though it is bit off character for him.

"Why, Miss Sakura Kinomoto. You are blushing to the roots of your hair! Are you thinking of something you shan't?" Syaoran mocked. Sakura looked at him with a bewildered look. Now he was playing along with the _Sol Solis parvulus_ and the _lunar parvulus_. Sakura looked back and forth between the three of them. Too much information was overloading her poor brain. Then suddenly, without warning, her world turned black.

**-X-**

At the town of Tomoeda, a man with blue hair and worried sapphire eyes ran west. He was running away from his home with a reason. He needed to find the Vangel named Sakura Kinomoto and fast! Something had possessed his wife and he needs to get rid of it fast. Suddenly a dagger flew towards him. He merely docked it and ran faster. He panted harshly. It might take him a day to get to Yamaguchi. He looked at the chain which was wound up in his right hand. It had a pink crucifix attached to it. Sakura's name was carved from it. He had managed to snatch it from his wife right before he ran…

**Flashback…**

A girl with long silver hair and red eyes knocked weakly on the door. She was panting hard. A woman with long lavender hair and amethyst eyes opened the door and was shocked when the girl fell on her.

"Oh my god! Eriol! Help me! There's a girl in front of the door and she fainted!" she shouted. The man, Eriol Hiiragizawa, came scurrying to her. His eyes were wide. Was it him or is there a black aura looming over her heart? She was not pure at all. She was an evil girl by the looks of it. Eriol looked at her still in fear.

"Let her go, Tomoyo! Now!" Eriol shouted at his wife. But she did not; she did not even reply but instead she hugged the girl tighter to her. She turned and smiled evilly at Eriol. The girl was fully conscious and looking at him with the same look in her eyes.

"She is no longer Tomoyo, Eriol-san. She is me… And I am Scorpio A. Viscus, a _Sol solis parvulus_ from Hell," the girl said. Eriol backed slowly. This was not good. That girl, Scorpio, had possessed his wife. His eyes narrowed at her as she neared to him. Then he saw the pendant on Tomoyo's neck. He had heard form her that she could use that crucifix to contact Sakura.

Thus he did the first thing which came to mind. He ran forward, collided onto Tomoyo's body and snatched the crucifix. He then flung the door opened and ran. From afar he could hear the screech of Scorpio. He turned back to see Scorpio with Tomoyo running after him. Then he saw several daggers appearing in Tomoyo's hand and she threw it towards him. He dodged them and continued running.

**End of Flashback…**

He clutched the crucifix tightly in his hand.

'Sakura… Where are you…? I need your help!' Eriol shouted in his head.

**-X-**

Back at Sakura's house, Sakura groaned as consciousness came back to her. She looked around and found out she was in her room with Syaoran banging on the door. Sakura sat up slowly and looked at Syaoran with a puzzled look. She was confused as to why he was banging the door.

"Mr Li Syaoran…? Why are you banging the door?" Sakura asked. Syaoran was shocked that she had awaken as he did not notice she had stirred. He looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face. Something had made him really annoyed.

"Those little minxes have us locked up in here. The window is locked up from the outside. We are stuck in your room, together," Syaoran said as he turned back and started banging on the door, shouting vulgarities at the children outside. At the other side of the door, there was merely a large closet shutting the door. The two children had disappeared to let things happen as they come. Syaoran sighed as he gave up. He turned and slid down the door and sat cross legged on the floor. He looked at Sakura and sighed.

"We are stuck here till they let us go, Miss Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran said as he grumbled. Suddenly a piercing sound echoed throughout the whole room. Sakura and Syaoran had to close their ears as it really hurt. Sakura took out the pendant she was wearing on her neck. Her eyes widened when she saw it was glowing.

"Someone really needs my help," Sakura stated as she got out of bed. She then unleashed her massive pink wings and grabbed the nearby vase. Syaoran stood up and unleashed his black wings.

"I am following you, Miss Sakura Kinomoto. I feel like feeding and killing something," Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him and nodded. Then she looked at the ceiling. She then gripped the vase tightly. Her hand started to get engulfed in white mist as she focused on the ceiling. She then threw the vase full force up at the ceiling, causing the ceiling to crumble and cave in. Sakura and Syaoran got out of the way and looked up. Now they have an exit. Sakura and Syaoran then flew up to the sky and headed east.

Sakura was flying at the fastest speed she could. She was having that bad feeling as if something bad had happened to Tomoyo. Syaoran was having a hard time to catch up with her. She was a more experienced Angel than he was and thus she could fly as easily. But he was still a novice at flying and thus he could hardly reach the speed of a car while she was travelling on the speed of a bullet. Sakura then stopped suddenly when she almost reached Tomoeda. She hovered over the plains slightly and saw Eriol running with Tomoyo behind him. But somehow she was throwing daggers at him. Since she had stopped suddenly, it caught Syaoran by surprise. He then collided onto Sakura. Sakura stumbled back slightly but with a flap of her massive wings, she managed to hover while holding on to Syaoran, whose wings suddenly disappeared.

"We need to work on your brakes," Sakura grumbled as she flew down. Nearing the ground, her wings disappeared and both fell freely to the ground. Syaoran was horrified. They were still a distance from the ground and they would probably end up like frogs smashed on the walls. Suddenly he felt something surging from Sakura. He turned and his eyes widened. Her eyes were no longer warm and soft. But it was hard and icy. She had changed suddenly. And he can feel her aura spiking. Then suddenly both of them got engulfed in white mist. Syaoran's eyes widened. Sakura had used haze suddenly. They then appeared in between Eriol and Tomoyo.

Sakura let go of Syaoran whom dropped to the floor. Her eyes fixed on the girl in Tomoyo arms. The girl merely smirked when Sakura appeared. Eriol, whom heard the thud, turned and looked at Sakura. His eyes widened when he saw the other Vangel beside her. He saw black mist coating the guy's heart but only a thin layer. It was like the man was evil but not truly evil. He then stood up and looked at Scorpio.

"Well well well, if it isn't Sakura Kinomoto, the Vangel my brother talked about a lot," Scorpio stated. Sakura's eyes narrowed. So she was Leo's sister. Scorpio A. Viscus. She was the _Sol Solis parvulus_ whom was working with Hayabusa to create another war. She may look like a harmless kid but Sakura knew better. Scorpio then snapped her fingers. Tomoyo fell limp to the floor. She was unconscious but breathing. Then suddenly a boy with dark hue eyes and short silver hair appeared behind her. He was obviously a _Lunar_ _parvulus_ by the looks of it. And he was not a good one at that. Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw the boy appearing.

"Naraku… What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked. The boy, Hayabusa Naraku, looked at him briefly then to Sakura.

"I am here to wipe the world free of you tainted bloods. Vampires and Angels alike," Hayabusa stated. He was serious by the look in his eyes. He was ready to kill anyone who disrupts his plans. Scorpio smirked softly. She drew her sword. She was ready for a battle. Suddenly a burst of light appeared in front of Sakura and dandelion seeds appeared as well. Leo and Kokoro appeared in front of Sakura and they both glared at the two enemies in front of them.

"Scorpio!! Don't you know what you are doing?!" Leo shouted. Scorpio scoffed and glared at him. Instead of listening, she lunged towards him. And the battle started. Scorpio swung her swords, wanting to hit Leo but it was blocked by a wand. Kokoro's wand was a long wooden stick with a large diamond heart at the tip. Kokoro then pushed Scorpio away while Leo lunged towards Scorpio, his claw katars attached to his hand. He then struck his sister without any guilt in his heart. Scorpio screamed in pain as blood leaked from the wound. Hayabusa saw this and he summoned his own wand. His one was black and has a large black orb at the tip.

"This ends now!! Blizzard!!" Hayabusa commanded as he raised his wand up to the sky. Dark clouds started to loom over their heads. Harsh winds started to blow. Sakura ran to Eriol and hugged him. Her massive pink wings hugged her and Eriol's forms. Syaoran saw this and ran to her as well. He did not his favourite rival to die thus he hugged them as well, his black wings helping. Leo and Kokoro shivered. It was getting cold. Millions of icicle started to fall from the sky in full speed. Leo looked up in fear but Kokoro merely raised her wand.

"Solar Shield!" Kokoro shouted. A large golden force field appeared around Leo and Kokoro, disintegrating the icicles which came near. Leo glared at Scorpio who stood in the middle of the blizzard looking unaffected at all by the cold wind. Instead she was smirking evilly at them. Leo tapped Kokoro's shoulder. She turned and he whispered a few words into her ears. Kokoro looked at him and nodded. She then call of her solar shield and disappeared into a streak of light. Leo then chuckled and disappeared into dandelion seeds.

Scorpio and Hayabusa looked around. They should be able to see where they were going to appear but due to the numerous icicle and snow around them, it made it impossible to even see a flicker of light. Hayabusa growled and called off his blizzard. The blizzard started to slowly fade when suddenly Leo appeared behind Hayabusa and kicked him. The wand in his hand dropped to the ground as he sailed towards Scorpio. She was about to dodge him when suddenly Kokoro appeared behind her and shot her with a magic bullet from her wand. Scorpio flew due to the impact and collided with Hayabusa. Leo immediately grabbed the wand on the ground and disappeared. Kokoro then walked towards Scorpio. She then pointed the tip of her wand towards her neck. She got a threatening look on her face.

"It's over now, Scorpio," Kokoro muttered. The two Vangels unwrapped their wings around each other when they found out that the blizzard has disappeared. Eriol was still in Sakura's arm, looking rather shocked that Sakura had just hugged him out of the blue. Scorpio was growling up at Kokoro and glanced at Hayabusa who was in the same position as her. She then decided it might be better if they retreat for now. She then gripped Hayabusa's hand and they disappeared into dandelion seeds. Kokoro sighed and relaxed and so did Leo. He still got Hayabusa's wand in his hand. They both then walked towards the still cuddled trio. Syaoran's arms were around Sakura while hers were around Eriol. Then Sakura and Syaoran locked eyes. Almost immediately Syaoran broke the embrace and stood up. Sakura slowly broke the embrace she had on Eriol and sat beside him, her wings disappearing into Sakura petals. Syaoran plopped down beside Eriol and grumbled, his wings disappearing into black peony petals.

Sakura looked up at the sky. She wondered why anyone would want to wipe the world free of Angels and Vampires. Sure they are enemies, but not enough to cause immense suffering to everyone, right? Angels are the saviours while Vampires are the murderers. There is always a bad guy where there is a good guy. The Angels are trying their best to keep the stability of the world by knocking off as many Vampires they could. Sakura sighed, catching the attention of the other four which sat on the plains with her. Leo and Kokoro looked at Sakura with a puzzled expression. Sakura caught their look and smiled.

"I was wondering why anyone would want to get rid of all the Angels and Vampires in the world," Sakura said. Kokoro and Leo merely nodded. They too did not know why. Kokoro then realized something.

"Shouldn't you two be locked up in the room together?! Why are you guys here?" Kokoro asked. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other sheepishly. Sakura giggled as she remembered how they got out of the room.

"Ah… I need to go fix the roof of my room," Sakura said as she stood up. She then looked at Eriol and the unconscious Tomoyo. She looked at Kokoro and Leo.

"Could you bring them home, please? They looked exhausted," Sakura said. Kokoro and Leo looked at each other and nodded. Kokoro walked towards Tomoyo while Leo walked towards Eriol. They then hugged the other and disappeared, Kokoro and Tomoyo disappeared into bright light while Leo and Eriol disappeared into dandelion seeds. Sakura gave a sigh of relief and fall back onto the green grass. She looked up at the sky. It was orange as the sun was about to set. Syaoran eyed the Vangel who laid about 2 feet away from him. She was not affected at all by the setting sun except that her eyes were now soft and no longer icy. Syaoran looked at her. He should be killing her but instead he's staring at her. Maybe it's because Kokoro and Leo had informed him that she will be his lover and mate in the near future? Even though he had disliked her from the start, the fact that they would be lovers had made him thinking. How would life be if they were to live together?

Sakura felt as if someone was staring at her. She then turned and saw Syaoran gazing at her and it seems as if he did not notice that she had turned. That's when their eyes met. Emerald eyes clashed with brown. Neither of them seemed to want to break the gaze. Sakura then blinked and looked up at the sky once more. She did not have time to fall in love with anyone. She has duties and what not.

**-X-**

Hayabusa and Scorpio paced in Hayabusa's room. They were both really annoyed. Hayabusa stopped and glared at Scorpio.

"You did not tell me that you brother has an ally with him! She is a _Sol solis parvulus_ mage at that too!" Hayabusa shouted. Scorpio merely glared at him and continued pacing. The _Sol solis dues_ did not mention anything about Kokoro. It was if the God was right behind Kokoro and is supporting her throughout the whole journey. Scorpio growled. It was time to show Kokoro who is the better _Sol solis parvulus _here!

**-X-**

Back at Sakura's house, Touya heaved another sigh as he finished fixing the roof of her house. He was wondering why it was caving in and why it was broken. He sighed and grumbled.

'Sakura better give me a very good explanation!' Touya shouted in his head. He came to inspect her when he saw the roof. He flew in and found out that the house was empty, with the roof caved into her room and a shattered vase. He looked at it and shook his head. He then opened the door easily, the closet behind it being pushed away. He then got out of the house and flew away.

'You better be alright, Sakura' he thought as he flew for Tokyo.

**-X-**

Sakura gave a large sigh as she stood up. She patted her gown and looked at Syaoran. She shot him a small smile and offered her hand but he merely brushed it away and stood up without her aid. He was still kind of annoyed by the whole day. Hayabusa proved to be their enemy and still living with him. To make things worse, Sakura had been claimed to be his future mate. He was really hoping nothing else comes around. Suddenly he felt as if he was weak and he fell back to his knees. Then he realized he has yet to feed on someone and the nearest person here was… he looked up… Sakura. He may have been full a while ago but all that flying had drained him. Sakura saw the hunger in his eyes and walked towards him. She then knelt in front of him and arches her neck. Syaoran's eyes widened. She was offering her blood to him.

"I know you need to feed, Mr Li Syaoran. It is better if you feed on me than any innocent Human. But remember Mr Li Syaoran, do not suck me dry," Sakura said as she closed her eyes to welcome the pain. Syaoran neared her neck, his hand buried in her auburn hair. He pushed her nearer and his fangs brushed her neck. The wound he left yesterday was gone. She heals really fast. Syaoran opened his mouth wider. He then punctured a vein and started feeding. Sakura clutched his shirt in pain. This was not the first time but it still hurt like yesterday. Syaoran was too engrossed in feeding till he forgot to keep his balance causing him to fall on her. But none of them cared. Syaoran continued feeding on Sakura. Then after he had enough, he pulled his fangs out of her neck. He then realized he was on her, his legs on each side. Sakura was looking up at him with a slight dazed look, probably because he had drained her. He gave her a dazed look as the blood was rejuvenating him. Syaoran did not know what he was doing. He merely leaned in and placed his lips on hers.

None of them responded. It was like the touch of a butterfly on a petal. It was just lingering there. None of them was moving. Both of their eyes closed. It was magical for the two of them when suddenly Syaoran was pulled off of her by someone. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she immediately sat up when she saw that Touya had Syaoran lifted by his collar. He was giving Syaoran that deathly look which he always gives his enemies before killing them. Almost instantly, Sakura stood up and grabbed Touya's free hand.

"Touya-niisan! What are you doing?! Let go of Mr Li Syaoran now!!" Sakura exclaimed as she pulled on his arm which was holding on to Syaoran's collar. Touya gave her a look before letting go of Syaoran. Touya then clutched Sakura's shoulder and arches her neck to him. His eyes hardened when he saw the fang marks and the blood dripping out of the wound. Then Touya stared at her hard in the eyes.

"He bit you for heaven's sake! And you expect me not to do anything?" Touya screamed in question. His grip on her shoulders tightened. Sakura closed her eyes in fear and pain. When her brother is angry, even she feels scared. Touya saw that he was scaring his sister and stopped clutching her shoulder as if he wanted to tear her apart. He gave a large sigh and looked at the Vangel on the ground behind him. He was giving him that glare again.

"Actually… It was me whom offered him my blood, Touya-niisan," Sakura muttered meekly. Touya immediately whipped his head back to her. It was like she had gone crazy. Sakura caught the look and smiled softly.

"He did not feed for the whole day. He was helping me fight off some enemies which wanted the war of 100 millenniums to happen again. I think it was better if he sucked my blood rather than an innocent Human," Sakura explained. Touya's eyes widened at the new information. He looked as if he was thinking.

"I will tell the Angel Headquarters about this. Kero is coming with me, so I suggest, you stick around with this Vangel. I will trust him if he is as good as you made him sound like. I am leaving now, imouto-san," Touya said. He gave Syaoran a quick glare and unleashed his massive white wings. He then flew up and headed north. Sakura gave a sigh and wobbled slightly. She was still drained and was kind of tired. She then fell to her side and fell unconscious. Syaoran saw this and stood up. He walked towards her and knelt in front of her. He thought of carrying her fly back to Yamaguchi but he was afraid he might not be able to pull off another perfect landing. Instead he plopped down beside her and slowly places her head on his lap.

It was kind of awkward for him to do so. She was his enemy and she was sleeping peacefully on his lap like nobody's business. At least it gave him time to think. He wondered why he hated her so much. Was it because she was an Angel? Or was it because she tricked him into biting her and caused him to turn into a Vangel? Whatever the reason is, he still hated her, right? But why did he leaned in and kissed her just now. Maybe he was too dazed as the blood was rejuvenating him? He sighed deeply. Things are really getting confusing now. He stared at the innocent face of Sakura. She looked unaffected by her surroundings. The sky was velvet blue and stars littered the sky like shimmering jewels. It was daytime for Vampires. Sakura should not be here. The plains were quite near to Tomoeda and Vampires lurked there a lot.

Syaoran stood up slowly. He carried Sakura bridal style and unleashed his massive black wings. He then flew up and headed west. He flew as fast as he could. He knew that Sakura will be in danger if they were spotted by any Vampire. He then saw her house and plunged down. He hoped really hard that he will land perfectly. And he did, his wings disappearing into black peony petals. He let out a large sigh and pushed the door. It was not locked since no one was at home. He then went into the house and closed the door, placing the plank on the door. He then walked easily to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and found out that she was clutching his shirt. He held her hand and tried to tug it off but her grip was tight.

"Otou-san…" She mumbled. A rare smile appeared on his face. She was probably dreaming about her father. The father that they Vampires had forcefully snatched away from her by killing him. Syaoran gave a sigh as he sat on the bed. Sakura unconsciously got onto his chest and nuzzled slightly. Syaoran looked at her. She looked really innocent for someone whom had killed many Vampires with her large sword. Syaoran then decided that it was a lost case to pull her off him thus he laid on the bed, his head on the headboard, with Sakura on him.

Syaoran looked out through the window. He was not feeling sleepy. He looked at the Vangel in his arms and sighed. She was sleeping peacefully and undisturbed by the fact she was making it hard for him to sleep. Syaoran then did something he never thought he would do. He stroked her head and ran his fingers through her hair. It was really soft to touch. Syaoran gave a large sigh and took his hand off her head. What was she doing to him? He needs to get away from her and stay away. He did not like the way he was feeling one bit. Suddenly Sakura stirred. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal her emerald orbs. Then she looked up and her gaze clashed with his.

They stayed that way till Sakura realized that she was on him. She then slowly got off of him and sat beside him.

"Why are you still here Mr Li Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran merely chuckled and sat up.

"A certain Vangel was clutching my shirt so tightly till I could not get her off me. Being the gentleman I am, I decided to let her sleep," Syaoran said. Sakura caught what he was saying and blushed. So she was the one whom dragged him to bed with her. She shook her head vigorously to get rid of the blush. She was probably thinking too much about the thing Kokoro and Leo had said. She sighed and stretched slightly. She looked out of the window to find out that it was really late at night. She then looked at Syaoran.

"Well, I suggest you should go home and sleep, Mr Li Syaoran. Your family is probably searching for you now," Sakura said. Syaoran merely shook his head. Around this time he should be feeding on Humans and going home at near dawn. His family hardly sees him anyways.

"It is fine. I am usually out this time anyways," Syaoran said. Sakura nodded and looked around. She was still tired but Syaoran was occupying her bed. Syaoran saw her tired eyes and decided that he might as well get off of her bed.

"Are you still sleepy, Miss Sakura Kinomoto? If you are, I can move," Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him and shook her head.

"It is okay… I am not really that sleepy," Sakura muttered as she stifled a yawn. Syaoran looked at her and sweat dropped. She was obviously tired and she was just stubborn. Syaoran then lay on the bed and dragged her down as well. Sakura's face adorned a blush when she made contact with his body. She wanted to sit back up but Syaoran was keeping her still.

"Stop being so stubborn, Miss Sakura Kinomoto. Just dismiss the fact we are enemies and go to sleep," Syaoran said as he closed his brown eyes. Sakura stopped her struggling and looked up. He did looked rather handsome now that she was looking at him at such closeness. Sakura then got into a comfortable position and closed her eyes. Soon the two Vangels fell asleep, totally dismissing the fact that they were enemies.

**-X-**

Kokoro and Leo giggled as they looked into Kokoro's magic fountain. They were looking at the scene in the bedroom and knew that everything was going as planned.

"Well it won't be long till they fall in love. But they are still addressing each other very formally. We should hasten their relationship," Leo said. Kokoro caught the evil glimpse in his eyes and giggled.

"So we operate plan 'SxS Amaranth baby'?" Kokoro asked. Leo looked at her and nodded. The two Vangels are not expecting this at all!

**End of Chapter 4!!**

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**--End of Chapter 3--**

**Chapter 4 is up now! Thank for those reviews.. They really boost me up to write more for you ppl D.I am sorry for my grammar and all. I am imperfect I know. I know the story is rather slow. But no worries. The next chapter will be slightly hilarious. I am making SxS suffer slightly under the clutches of Kokoro and Leo.. D Meiling is coming up in the next chapter so please Read and Review. I luv you ppl!! **

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	5. Of thoughts and Feelings

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Vampire's pure love**

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 5 of my newest story :D Have fun reading the story…and bear with my grammatical errors. I did some changes to some of the ages.**

**Summary: In Medieval Japan, vampires haunt the alleys while angels protect from above, up in the sky. The two races hate each other and have been in war for over 100 millenniums. But what happen if fate twists itself again and a vampire bit an angel? Vampire Li Syaoran bit an angel, Sakura Kinomoto, without realizing she was an angel as she was pretending to be a Human. Now both worlds are thrust into chaos, wanting the event 100,000 years ago to repeat itself. **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 25 years old/5000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto- 23 years old/4600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 25 years old (Human)**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 24 years old (Human)**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 28 years old/5600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 53 years old/10600 years old (Angel) **_

_**Yelan Li- 45 years old/ 9000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Hiroku Li- 52 years old/ 10400 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Meiling Sae- 10 years old/ 2000 years old (Amaranth)**_

_**Hayabusa Naraku- 25 years old/5000 years old (Lunar parvulus)**_

_**Leo A. Viscus- 23 years old/4600 years old (Lunar parvulus) **_

_**Kokoro Ai- 23 years old/4600 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**Scorpio A. Viscus- 22 years old/4400 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**1 year (Angel years) 200 Human years (applies to all races except Humans)**_

_**Sol Solis parvulus and lunar parvulus will always appear as 10 year olds**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 5—**

**--Of thoughts and Feelings—**

It was another beautiful morning in Yamaguchi. In a certain house, two Vangel slept cuddled close to each other. The birds perched on the tree branches sang beautiful in attempt to wake them up. Unknown to the two Vangels, three children stood in front of the front door. Two was female while the other was a male. One of the female had long brown hair and green eyes while the other female has long black hair which draped down to the ground and ruby eyes. The male had short brown hair and green eyes as well. They were looking at each other with mischievous looks.

"Leo… Are you ready to turn to an adult for a while?" the green eyed girl asked. The boy, Leo A. Viscus, merely nodded and smiled. The girl then summoned her wand and started chanting. A magic circle appeared underneath her and Leo. Leo closed his eyes as his whole body got engulfed in white smoke. As soon as the smoke dispersed, a tall man stood where Leo once did. He had short brown hair and more serious green eyes. He looked at himself as if admiring the girl's work.

"Wow! For once I look my age! You did well, Kokoro!" Leo exclaimed as he touched his face as if he was living a dream. The green eyed girl, Kokoro Ai, giggled and poked his stomach, the highest area her short arms could reach. Leo looked down at her and chuckled.

"Remember, Leo. You have to act like you really need help. Leave Meiling with them and leave," Kokoro said, pointing to the red eyed girl beside her. The girl, Meiling Sae looked up at Leo and smiled. Leo smiled back and patted the girl's head. They were obviously planning to do something to the two Vangels which were asleep peacefully in the house. Kokoro then bid farewell and disappeared into a burst of light. Leo then took Meiling's smaller hand into his fairly big hand and took a deep breath.

"Time to get the show on the road," Leo muttered as he raised his hand to the door and started knocking.

Back in the bedroom, the knocks appeared soft. The female Vangel whom was on top of the other Vangel groaned as she started to stir from her sleep. The Vangel had long auburn hair and emerald eyes which were still hidden in the splay of lashes on against her cheek. She then slowly opened them to reveal the magnificent emerald eyes. She then looked down and realized she was on top of the other Vangel. The male Vangel below her had messy brown hair and intense brown eyes hidden underneath those eyelids. She sighed as she looked at him as if examining him. The male Vangel started to stir due to the knocking. He slowly opened his eyes and his intense amber eyes met emerald.

"Morning, Mr Li Syaoran!" the female Vangel said cheerfully. The male Vangel, Li Syaoran, blinked in confusion. Why was the female Vangel so cheerful so early in the morning? And the knocking on the front door was getting really annoying!

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto, would you please go get the door? It is really annoying this early in the morning," Syaoran muttered, his eyes still droopy. The female Vangel, Sakura Kinomoto, nodded and got off him. She then stretched and yawned. She then dragged her feet to the front door.

"Coming! Coming!" Sakura shouted as she reached the door. She removed the plank and opened it slowly. The bright sunlight pierced into her sleepy emerald eyes, blinding her slightly till a man got into her view. The man was relatively tall, about the same height as Syaoran. He has rather messy brown hair like Syaoran has but gentle emerald eyes like she has. Somehow the man reminded her of Leo but Leo was has the body of a 10 year old child. Sakura then looked up at the man with confused eyes.

"May I help you, sir?" Sakura asked confusingly. The man gave her a small, sweet smile and looked down at the girl whom hand was held in his. The girl had really long black hair and ruby eyes. Sakura looked at her and gave her a small smile. Instantly Sakura received a large, toothy one from the girl. The man then looked at Sakura and gave her a pleading look.

"Would you be so kind as to take care of my adopted child for a few days? I am going overseas to work and there is no one to take care of my child. She is an Amaranth and I have no relatives to drop her off with. I heard from the villagers that you are a kind hearted Angel. Please take care of my child for me," the man pleaded. His eyes held sincerity and plead. Sakura felt a pang of pity in her heart and looked at the child. She then knelt in front of the child and patted the girl's head.

"What is your name?" Sakura asked. The girl looked at her, unsure at first. Then the smile returned to her face.

"My name is Meiling Sae, lady," the girl, Meiling, said cheerfully. Sakura smiled broadly at the girl. She was really cute. Sakura then looked up at the man.

"When would you be back?" Sakura asked. The man then pondered for a while.

"At most 2 weeks," the man said as he slowly passed the girl's hand to Sakura. Sakura took Meiling's hand into hers and stood up slowly. She then nodded to the man, telling him she will take good care of Meiling. The man beamed and shook her free hand.

"Thank you, kind miss! I will return as soon as possible," the man said before turning and walking away. Sakura looked at his retreating figure. When he disappeared, she realized that she has not asked him for his name. Sakura then looked at Meiling and smiled at her.

"Would you like breakfast?" Sakura asked. Meiling then nodded hyperly and walked into the house with Sakura. Syaoran was sitting on the couch, looking pretty bored. He then noticed the new member and eyed her. Meiling looked at him innocently. She then let go of Sakura's and ran to the man. She then scrambled into Syaoran's lap, much to his distaste, and looked at him eagerly. She then looked at Sakura and motioned her to come neared to them. Sakura walked slowly to the girl, curious of what she was thinking. When she reached them, Meiling grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her down, so Sakura was sitting right beside Syaoran.

"I want to know your name, lady, sir!" Meiling said cheerfully. Sakura smiled at her and patted her head.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto while he is Mr Li Syaoran," Sakura introduced. Meiling then smiled at her childishly and squirmed about in Syaoran's lap. Syaoran gave her a look and merely patted her head gingerly as well. Meiling smiled at the gesture and hugged him slightly.

"Can I call you 'Daddy' for now? My other Daddy is too busy working overseas… And can I call you 'Mommy' for now, Sakura-san?" Meiling asked. Sakura and Syaoran looked at the child with wide eyes. She made it sound like they were married. The two Vangels looked at each other and smiled awkwardly to the other. It would really be awkward to have a child call them her parents. She looked not one bit like either of them. Sakura then nodded at Syaoran. He merely sighed and nodded slowly. Sakura smiled broadly at him.

"Okay then… You can call me Mommy and you can call him Daddy," Sakura said. Meiling beamed at them. Sakura then looked out the window.

"Ah I need to go somewhere first… Mr Li Syaoran, take care of the child for a while. I need to go over to Tokyo for a while," Sakura said. Syaoran nodded at her as she stood up and walked towards her room to change. Meiling was rather confused and looked at Syaoran with the same puzzled look. He merely patted her head.

"She needs to be somewhere for a while. She will back soon," Syaoran said. Meiling nodded and swung her legs happily. She was still sitting on Syaoran's lap, not that he cares anymore. Sakura then walked into the living room wearing a cream gown with a black bodice. It has short puff sleeves and the gown merely reached her feet. She then walked over to Meiling and kissed her forehead. She then kissed Syaoran's cheek out of instincts and walked out of the house. Syaoran was shocked when she kissed him on the cheek. Maybe it was out of instinct as she had just kissed Meiling like a mother would? Syaoran then looked down at her and pondered.

'What am I supposed to do with her?'

**-X-**

The moment Sakura stepped into the mansion; she could feel the tension hanging around. All the elder Angels were there, sitting all around the oak table. Her footsteps were the only sound in the room as she walked towards Touya, who sat at the end of the table. Everyone's eyes were on her every move. She then stopped when she reached Touya. He gave her a reassuring smile as she sat on the empty seat beside him. Once she sat, one of the elders coughed, gaining everyone's attention. The elder had greying brown hair and blue eyes filled with wisdom.

"I have heard from Head Angel Touya Kinomoto that there are individuals out there who want to recreate another war. This information was given by Co-Head Vangel Sakura Kinomoto. Is it true, Miss Sakura Kinomoto?" the elder asked. Sakura then slowly stood up and looked at everyone. She then took a deep breath.

"Yes Elder Seth. These individuals are Scorpio A. Viscus, a _Sol solis parvulus_ and Hayabusa Naraku, a _lunar parvulus_. Their intention is to recreate the war and wipe out the Angel and Vampire population in the world. I have a companion, Li Syaoran, another Vangel. He is willing to help to stop the two individuals," Sakura said. The elder, Seth, looked at her amused.

"There is another Vangel out there, Miss Sakura Kinomoto?" Elder Seth asked. Sakura sighed and looked at Touya for assistance. He merely nodded. Sakura then looked back at the rest of the Angels present.

"Yes. A Vampire named Li Syaoran bit me once. That is because he thought I was a Human. Now he is a Vangel like I am and I am responsible for any damage he will inflict," Sakura said. Elder Seth merely nodded and motioned her to sit. He then looked around.

"Well my fellow Angels. I do hope you will assist Miss Sakura Kinomoto and her friend, Mr Li Syaoran to fight off these individuals. With that I finished my issue," Elder Seth said as he sat down. Touya then stood up.

"That is all for today's gathering. Please go about doing your duties now Angels," Touya commanded. The Angels then stood up and walked out of the house. Sakura then stood up and walked slowly out. She got duties in Tomoeda and Yamaguchi at night, leaving her free for the whole morning and afternoon. She then looked up at the sky once she got out of the mansion. She hoped that Meiling and Syaoran were doing just fine. Her massive pink wings appeared and she flew west, heading for Yamaguchi.

**-X-**

Syaoran and Meiling were munching on some bread and eggs which Syaoran had cooked. Meiling was not complaining at the bland taste. In fact she was rather happy. Syaoran, on the other hand, could not eat. He got that terrible feeling in his stomach as if something bad was going to happen to a certain Vangel. He looked out of the window and sighed. Where was she? Meiling saw the look on Syaoran's face. He was obviously missing Sakura.

"Are you missing Mommy, Daddy?" Meiling asked. Syaoran looked at her and shook his head slightly. He was not missing that Vangel now was he?

**-X-**

Sakura then landed on Yamaguchi softly, her massive pink wings disappearing into Sakura petals. She walked slowly towards her house when suddenly someone bumped onto her. But it was not an ordinary bump. The person bumped onto her while stabbing her back with a dagger. Sakura's eyes widened as she gasped. She then fell onto the ground, looking up at the person. The person was a child with long silver hair and red eyes. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the child.

"Scorpio…" She muttered. The girl, Scorpio A. Viscus, merely smirked at her. She then disappeared into dandelion seeds. Sakura groaned as she reached out for the dagger on her back. She pulled it out and looked at it. Her eyes widened. It was made out of the crystals which the Vangels are really vulnerable against. It causes them to become so weak, they can hardly move. Sakura groaned as she knew her healing capabilities are weakened as well and at this rate… She might even die. Sakura sighed weakly as she tried her hardest to push herself up. The villagers whom were walking on the streets immediately came to help her. They helped her stand up and support her. Sakura smiled gratefully at them. Sakura then felt one of the villagers pressing onto the wound to stop it from bleeding so profusely.

The whole group walked slowly towards Sakura's house. Sakura was feeling rather dizzy. It was really painful. The damn _Sol solis parvulus _knew her weakness and that is bad. Soon they reached her house. One of the villagers knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Meiling opened the door. Her eyes immediately widened when she saw the condition of Sakura. She then turned her head and looked at the kitchen.

"Daddy, Mommy's hurt!!" Meiling shouted. Almost instantly, Syaoran came running to them. His eyes widened when he saw that Sakura was at the verge of fainting. He walked forward and took her into his arms. Sakura was breathing rather raggedly as if the wound was really painfully. One of the older villagers looked at Syaoran.

"A _Sol solis parvulus_ stabbed her with a holy crystal dagger. She, being a Vangel, is vulnerable to the crystal," the villager said. Syaoran merely nodded as he let the information sink into his head. So that was the material used to make Sakura's other sword. Syaoran then nodded at the villagers in gratitude and walked into the house. He then closed the door and brought Sakura to her room, Meiling following him from behind. Syaoran placed her gingerly on the bed, afraid to hurt her wound. He then walked out of the room to get some supplies and wrapped he wound close. Meiling walked to Sakura and looked at her peaceful face. She then held Sakura's hand and brought it to her chest. She then closed her ruby eyes.

"Let the wounded be healed," Meiling muttered. Her whole form started to glow pale pink. Syaoran whom came back with a handful of bandages and a bucket of water looked at her in awe. Sakura then started to glow as well. The wound on her back started to close and the bruised skin started to heal. Soon, what was left of the wound was a non visible scar. Meiling then opened her eyes. She turned and smiled bashfully at Syaoran. Syaoran did not know that Meiling was an Amaranth. He was really amazed at how strong the healing powers of an Amaranth are. Syaoran then walked towards Sakura and looked at her. She was stirring. Sakura then slowly opened her eyes and met two pairs of worried eyes. She then smiled at them and sat up slowly. She realized that her wound was no longer there. She then looked at Meiling.

"Did you heal me, Meiling-dearie?" Sakura asked. Meiling looked up at her and beamed. She nodded her head hyperly. Sakura then giggled and patted her head.

"Anyone wants lunch?" Sakura asked. Meiling nodded and Syaoran merely shrugged. The trio then walked out of the bedroom and into the dining room. Sakura then walked to the kitchen and started cooking. Syaoran and Meiling waited patiently at the dining room. Meiling then got off her seat and scrambled onto Syaoran's lap. She then patted the empty space on the dining table in front of them and sighed. Syaoran looked at her and patted her head slightly. She was a really cute girl. Meiling then looked up at Syaoran.

"Ano Daddy… Why do you hardly touch Mommy? I thought parents really love each other and will touch each other a lot? Especially on each other's lips!" Meiling said. Sakura whom heard that from the kitchen accidentally dropped the wooden spoon she was holding. Syaoran looked at her bewildered. She was not serious! She wants them to kiss a lot in front of her? Syaoran then looked up at where Sakura was. She was picking up the spoon. He doesn't mind kissing that Vangel but would she not as well? Sakura then continued cooking as if nothing had happened. Meiling was swinging her legs patiently and humming a small tune. Syaoran was tapping his fingers on the table and looking around. Sakura then came into the room with a three bowls of stew. She smiled at everyone and placed it in front of them. She then took the seat beside Syaoran and they started eating.

The room was quiet except for the constant slurping of Meiling. She was enjoying her stew a lot. Sakura giggled at the girl's behaviour and continued eating. Syaoran had to suffer some spillage when Meiling accidentally spilled some of her stew on him. Meiling then looked up at him and gave him a toothy yet apologetic smile. Syaoran merely shook his head and continued eating. After they ate, Sakura sat on the couch with Syaoran and Meiling. She really did not feel like going out and doing her duties for today. She then looked at the crucifix on her neck. She then clutched it and gave a message to Touya that she will not do her duties for today as she was recently attacked and healing. Touya then replied that she could stay at home for the two days. Sakura then sighed and leaned into the couch. Meiling then got off Syaoran's lap and scrambled to hers.

"Mommy, are you and Daddy having a fight? You guys are not talking to each other at all!" Meiling said. Sakura looked down at her and smiled. She then looked up at Syaoran for help. Syaoran then sighed and took her hand. He then intertwined his fingers with hers. Sakura was pretty shocked at the gesture but she knew it was all an act in front of Meiling, Meiling saw the gesture and smiled broadly at them. Sakura smiled back and sighed in satisfaction. It was a pretty nice day.

**-X-**

Somewhere in the sky where all _lunar parvulus_ and _Sol solis parvulus_ lived, Kokoro and Leo were staring at the scene through the magic fountain. They were pouting at the two Vangels.

"Good actors," Leo commented as he crossed his arms. He had changed back into his 10 year old body. Kokoro sighed.

"They are really stubborn aren't they? They can't even address one other informally," Kokoro said. Leo then gave her an amused look.

"We need to give them more time," Kokoro said as the two of them resumed watching.

**-X-**

Back at Sakura's house, Sakura just came up with an idea.

"Hey, Meiling-dearie… Do you want to go for a little flight to Tomoeda and visit a friend of mine?" Sakura asked. Meiling looked up at her with a puzzled look. She pondered on the question and nodded. Sakura then got off of the couch with Meiling in her arms. She saw how dirty the girl was and giggled.

"Looks like you are in need of a shower, Meiling-dearie… Come on, munchkin, we got to clean you up," Sakura said as she carried the girl. Meiling giggled and wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck. Syaoran looked at them. They really look like a mother and child. Sakura then looked at Syaoran.

"You may use the bathroom in the kitchen, Mr Li Syaoran," Sakura said as she walked to her bedroom. Syaoran looked at himself and grimaced at the stew on his pants and shirt. He then stood up and headed for the bathroom. Sakura, in the meanwhile, was thinking of what to let Meiling wear. Then she remembered where she placed all her childhood clothing. She took them out. They were all placed in boxes. Sakura opened one of them and found her all time favourite dress. It was a soft pink gown with Sakura petals sewn on the bottom of the gown. Sakura took the dress gingerly out of the box and stared at it. The petals were hand sewn onto the gown by her mother. She sighed and placed it back. She then took out another box and opened it. She found the perfect gown for Meiling. The gown was black with a blood red sash around the waist area. The bottom had red lace sewn on it.

Meiling then came out of the room with a towel around her waist. Sakura smiled at her and passed her the dress. She then grabbed another towel and walked to her parents' old room. She then opened the closet and found everything packed in small boxes, one for one clothes article. She then took out a clean black shirt and some black pants for Syaoran. She then closed the closet and walked towards the kitchen. She knocked slightly on the bathroom door. It creaked opened slightly and Syaoran's head popped up a bit. Sakura passed him the clothing and Syaoran took it. The door then closed. Sakura then walked back to her bedroom. Meiling was sitting in bed, waiting patiently for Sakura. She had worn the gown and it looked stunning on her. Sakura then grabbed a nearby comb and combed Meiling's extremely long hair. She then though of tying it up. She then grabbed some nearby ribbons and tied Meiling's hair into two long half buns with ponytails, one on each side of her head, (Like the one in the anime). Sakura then looked at herself. She was still wearing the cream dress which had blood on her back. Sakura then grabbed another dress and went into the bathroom to take her shower.

Syaoran came into the room right after Sakura went into the bathroom. He saw that Meiling was dressed and waiting for Sakura to come out of the bathroom. Syaoran then sat beside Meiling and looked around. Meiling got off the bed and scrambled onto his lap. She then took Syaoran's arms and wrapped it loosely on her waist. Syaoran did not mind it at all. Soon enough, Sakura came out of the room wearing a similar dress like Meiling. It was a black gown with a red bodice. The gown reached her feet and the bottom had a red ribbon sewn all around it. The dress had short puff sleeves and a sweet heart neck. She looked stunning in it. Sakura then realized that Syaoran was sitting on the bed with Meiling. She then smiled at him and started combing her hair.

"I'll carry Meiling, Mr Li Syaoran. I am pretty afraid of your braking incapability," Sakura stated as she placed the comb back on the drawer. Syaoran glared at her. She was insulting him now. Sakura then carried Meiling and looked at him.

"Come on, Mr Li Syaoran. Time to leave," Sakura said. Syaoran then stood up and followed her out of the house. It was left unlocked as Sakura knew that no one will dare to steal from her. Sakura's massive pink wings appeared on her back while Syaoran's black one did as well. Sakura looked at the girl in her arms.

"Hold on tightly, Meiling," Sakura said. Meiling nodded and held onto Sakura's neck tightly. Then the two Vangels flew up and headed east, towards Tomoeda. Meiling had a broad smile on her face when she was flying. Sakura held onto Meiling tightly as they flew relatively fast towards Tomoeda. The sun was really up high now and Syaoran looked at it with narrowed eyes. It had been only a few days since he was no longer vulnerable of the sun. He was thinking about his life more than ever. For the first time, he actually managed to see something as beautiful as the sunset and sunrise. Syaoran then sighed and looked back at the Vangel in front. She was flying effortless as usual. He had always thought of Angels as beings which will soon destroy most of the Vampire's population. They were nothing but cold hearted killers with their gigantic silver weapons. Syaoran then realized that Sakura did not bring any weapon. It was like she had trust in him to not attack her. Trust… Does he really deserve it? He broke out of his deep thought when he saw Sakura slowing down. It was obvious they were very near to Tomoeda. Syaoran tried his hardest to slow down and not suddenly stop flying. He managed to slow down a notch.

Soon, the two Vangels started flying down. Sakura was flying pretty fast as per usual while Syaoran was taking his time. It was better to be safe than sorry. Sakura's wings disappeared into Sakura petals in mid fall and she fell towards the ground freely. Syaoran was no longer surprised. Meiling squealed when she did. It was obvious she was enjoying it. Syaoran thought Sakura was going to use her haze any moment but she did not. Instead she was falling down freely and does not seem like she was going to use any skill. Syaoran was getting worried. But somehow, Sakura merely floated down to the ground, landing perfectly on her feet. Syaoran was shocked. It was pretty amazing how she did that. Syaoran landed beside her, his wings disappearing into black peony petals.

Sakura then placed Meiling on her two feet. Meiling then held onto Sakura's right hand and held onto Syaoran's left hand. They looked like a cute family. Sakura then brought them to Tomoyo's house. She knocked on the door. Soon a man with neat blue hair and blue eyes opened the door. He smiled when he saw Sakura and invited them in. He was looking at Meiling when she came in. They all sat on the couch, Meiling on Syaoran's lap.

"Who is that girl, Sakura-chan?" the man asked. Meiling figured he was talking about her and thus she got off of Syaoran's lap and scrambled onto his. The man gave her a fatherly smile.

"Her name is Meiling Sae. A man dropped her off at my place because he will be working overseas and there is no one he could drop her off at," Sakura stated. The man nodded and patted Meiling's head. Meiling smiled bashfully at him.

"What is your name, sir?" Meiling asked. The man chuckled.

"My name's Eriol Hiiragizawa," the man said. Meiling smiled at him.

"Can I call you uncle? I call them Mommy and Daddy," Meiling stated. Eriol looked at where she was pointing. Eriol chuckled when he saw the awkward looks on Sakura and Syaoran's faces. Eriol then nodded at Meiling. She squealed in happiness. Sakura then looked around.

"How is Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. Eriol merely gave her a small smile.

"She's fine. Our room is the one with the purple door. Go and see her for yourself," Eriol said. Sakura nodded and stood up. She then walked towards the room with the purple door. She opened it and walked in. She was the lavender haired woman in the bed. She was sleeping peacefully. Sakura smiled softly and walked towards the bed. She then sat on the bed while staring at the lady. The woman slowly opened her eyes when she realized that she had a visitor. Her eyes were amethyst in colour. A smile spread on her face as she sat up.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan," the woman said. Sakura smiled at her.

"Afternoon, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said. Sakura saw how weak Tomoyo was. It was probably after the strain of Scorpio forcing her to do things like attack her own husband. The two ladies then started talking.

Back at the living room, Meiling was chatting with Eriol while Syaoran was thinking of the things which were happening. Everything was progressing very fast. One day he hated the girl, another day he feels something confusing building up in the pit of his stomach. Every time she smiled, it made his heart beat harder. Every time she laughed, it made him feel happier. What was the girl doing to him? Syaoran then started thinking of his previous life. He had been such a great killer. He would kill anyone which he laid his eyes on. He would only come out at night. Now he was in someone else's house, not killing anyone and in broad daylight. It was really different. Now he could drink Angel's blood and he did suck a lot of Angels dry. The only Angel he could never suck dry was that Vangel, Sakura Kinomoto. The very thought of her frail body, lifeless on the ground, made a churning feeling appear in his stomach. It was like he wanted to protect the girl from anything even him.

Then the Vangel which had plagued his mind came into living room. She had that broad smile on her face again. Sometimes it wonders him how she could smile so freely like she had no problems in her life. Sometimes, he could see past the smile and see how she was feeling inside. It was just a way for her to cover up all she was feeling. Sakura then sat beside him. When she did, he felt that rush of heat to his heart. It was like welcoming her. Syaoran was really getting annoyed by the way he felt. Sakura saw the faraway look in his eyes and merely shrugged. He was probably thinking about things too much.

Soon, evening came and it was time for the trio to leave. Sakura and Syaoran were flying in the sky yet again; Meiling was in Sakura's arms.

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto, I won't be staying around your house for a while. I have things to do than hang around with you," Syaoran said in a cold voice. Sakura looked at him with a small smile on her face. Even though the way he talked to her hurts a lot, she still smiled.

"Ah it's fine. I'll take care of Meiling alone," Sakura said. Syaoran nodded. Even though he knew this was the right to do to get rid of his feelings for her, it hurts him a lot. The rest of the flight was quiet. Soon they reached Yamaguchi and the two of them landed perfectly on their feet, only Sakura's wings disappeared. Meiling was told to go in first. Sakura sighed and looked at Syaoran.

"Time for you to go, I presume?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded and looked down at her but he was not moving. Sakura was really confused. What would he possibly need now?

"Do you need to feed on me again, Mr Li Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran merely shook his head. His thoughts were flying everywhere and it seemed to want him to stay there. But he had already decided to leave.

'God damn it, just kiss the girl already!' a voice shouted in his head. Thus he leaned in and caught her lips in his. It was no longer a lingering kiss. Sakura's eyes widened while Syaoran's ones were closed. She was pretty shocked at his sudden gesture. Syaoran then broke the kiss as sudden as he had started it. He opened his eyes and looked at her wide ones. His held nothing but guilt. He then sighed.

"I'll leave now," Syaoran said as he turned and flew away. Sakura looked at the retreating figure and touched her lips. What was the kiss for? She then sighed and went into her house and closed the door.

Things were really confusing for the both of them.

**-X-**

**End of Chapter 5!**

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**Chapter 5 is finally up. Meiling made her appearance!! :D.. I know the story is progressing really slowly but I do not want it to finish so fast. This chapter is a bit side tracked from my original plan but whatever! I can't make up my mind t let them fall in love fast or slow. Please do tell me! Well at least you know that Syaoran feels something. What about Sakura? She probably hated him… still… Anyways… I decided to put in preview points starting from this chapter. :D So you guys will be eagerly waiting for the next chapter XD… I am evil. So please read and review and I will be happy to present Chapter 6 to you.**

**Preview points of Chapter 6:**

-_Syaoran misses Sakura thus he decided to see her without her noticing him._

-_Sakura thought of how she feels and about the kiss._

_-Scorpio and Hayabusa made their appearance once more and this time they managed to down Sakura._

_-Meiling got kidnapped by Hayabusa and Scorpio causing Leo and Kokoro to go after them, leaving Syaoran to take care of Sakura._

_-However Sakura was still hurt and could probably die as she was attacked with the holy crystal._

_-Will she make it?_

Find out in Vampire's Pure love Chapter 6: Climbing the walls

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	6. Climbing the walls

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Vampire's pure love**

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!! And for this chapter, I do not own the song 'Climbing the Walls'… Backstreet boys own it :D… This chapter is half song-fiction so yah! Have fun.**

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 6 of my newest story :D Have fun reading the story…and bear with my grammatical errors. :D Also I am using part of the song because the full song will be irrelevant and too long XD. Enjoy**

**Summary: In Medieval Japan, vampires haunt the alleys while angels protect from above, up in the sky. The two races hate each other and have been in war for over 100 millenniums. But what happen if fate twists itself again and a vampire bit an angel? Vampire Li Syaoran bit an angel, Sakura Kinomoto, without realizing she was an angel as she was pretending to be a Human. Now both worlds are thrust into chaos, wanting the event 100,000 years ago to repeat itself. **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 25 years old/5000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto- 23 years old/4600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 25 years old (Human)**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 24 years old (Human)**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 28 years old/5600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 53 years old/10600 years old (Angel) **_

_**Yelan Li- 45 years old/ 9000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Hiroku Li- 52 years old/ 10400 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Meiling Sae- 10 years old/ 2000 years old (Amaranth)**_

_**Hayabusa Naraku- 25 years old/5000 years old (Lunar parvulus)**_

_**Leo A. Viscus- 23 years old/4600 years old (Lunar parvulus) **_

_**Kokoro Ai- 23 years old/4600 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**Scorpio A. Viscus- 22 years old/4400 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**1 year (Angel years) 200 Human years (applies to all races except Humans)**_

_**Sol Solis parvulus and lunar parvulus will always appear as 10 year olds**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 6—**

**--Climbing the walls—**

**One week later…**

Only one word could describe how he was feeling right now. Lonely. It was only last week that he had told her he would not be hanging around her anymore. And now he was regretting it. The Vangel sat on his bed, looking out at his window with his curtains pulled to the side. His eyes were an intense brown as he stared at the light streaming into his room. It was really bright. He had woken up early that day as it was becoming a habit for him to wake up and go out, either to feed or walk around. And he would probably bump into the female Vangel who was plaguing his thoughts. The Vangel groaned as he ruffled his messy chocolate hair, making it messier than before. He needed to get out. He closed his eyes and groaned as his dream came back to his head.

_Close your eyes; make a wish  
that this could last forever_

…**Dream…**

He was back at her house. Her emerald eyes were boring into his as if searching for an unknown feeling in them. She looked at him with caring and soft eyes. Then her lips moved.

"I love you Syaoran-kun," the girl said, addressing him as Syaoran. He merely smiled and leaned in.

"I love you too, Sakura," Syaoran muttered as he captured the girl's lips in a kiss. The kiss went on slow and sweet. Syaoran then broke the kiss and smiled at her. He caressed her cheek with his thumbs. Sakura leaned into his touch and muttered four words which made him wake up from his dream.

"Stay with me forever,"

…**End of Dream…**

_If only you could stay with me now  
so tell me what it is  
that keeps us from each other now_

Syaoran groaned into his hand as he opened his eyes slowly. No, he can't stay with her forever. There will always be something which prevents him from her. His feelings, her feelings, his doubt and her species. Everything was against them. There was no way her could ever stay with that Vangel who goes by the name of Sakura Kinomoto. In frustration, Syaoran changed into a black shirt and white pants and opened the windows. His massive black wings appeared on his back and he flew out of the house.

_Yeah, it's coming to get me  
you're under my skin_

When he was flying above Yamaguchi, he stopped for a while and hovered a few feet above Sakura's house. He stared at the house in longing. It was as if he wanted to go down and knock on the door. He wanted to stay near her. Syaoran then slowly flew down to the ground, in front of Sakura's bedroom window. His wings had disappeared into black peony petals. He peered into the room, the windows were not drawn. His eyes then fell onto the form of the slumbering girl on the bed. Her auburn hair messy and her eyes closed, hiding her emerald eyes from him. Beside her, slept the little girl entrusted to her care by some unknown man. The little girl's hair was long and black in colour. Her eyes a ruby red, hidden in those closed eyelids.

_No, I can't let you go  
you're a part of me now  
caught by the taste of your kiss_

He wanted so badly to just pull his gaze away from the sleeping Vangel but it was not possible. His eyes stayed glued at her form as if admiring an art work. The feelings which confused him had started to grow even more confusing when he kissed the girl. It was as if she occupied a gigantic space in his life till he could not live without her. The taste of her lips on his was heavenly, even though he knew he would never be able to know how Heaven feels like.

_And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss you_

He was tired of having to know why they can never be together. He was tired of having such feelings for such a forbidden girl. Of all the Vampire ladies he could ever have, he had to fall for the forbidden Vangel. Now look at how pathetic he is, looking at the girl which have his heart only through her window. He was supposed to be there with her, at least just be acknowledged by her.

_Take my hand, take my life  
Just don't take forever_

Unknown to the male Vangel outside, Sakura was not really asleep. She was merely closing her eyes, enjoying the morning breeze. She was still thinking of that night incident. She was thinking from since he held her hand and till he kissed her. He had barged into her life so unexpectedly and now he left just as unexpectedly. He will be gone forever and she was dreading it.

_And let me feel your pain kept inside (oh yeah)  
There's gotta be a way  
for you and I together now_

She knew something was wrong by the way he was behaving last week. He had that faraway look in his eyes for the whole of yesterday. It was as if he was thinking of what to do and she knew that he was hiding his pain. Sakura really wanted to know how to put things back together so that he does not have to stay away from her to get rid of whatever he was feeling.

_Yeah, it's coming to get me  
you're under my skin_

Tears started to brim in her closed eyes. She did not know why she felt like crying. Maybe it was because she started to feel something for Syaoran like he did for her? Things were getting so confusing in her life. She only wanted a normal life like all the old Angels had. The other Angels were lucky enough to fall for another Angel which they could get but her… Her love was impossible.

_No, I can't let you go  
you're a part of me now  
caught by the taste of your kiss_

It was really hard for to let it go now, especially after he had kissed her so suddenly last night. It may be a short kiss, but it was magical enough to stir up feelings she did not want. It was like he had become a part of her due to that kiss. Sakura wanted so badly to get rid of the feeling she was feeling right now. She did not want things to get anymore complicated.

_And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss you_

She knew why they can never be together. She knew that he knew it as well. The reason was they were a forbidden pair. A Vangel and a pure Vampire turned Vangel. The world would look down on their offspring. They would be disgusted by the fact they even fell in love. Sakura knew it would be better if they stay apart. But it was too painful. She then opened her eyes. Was it her imagination or did she saw a flicker of brown near her window? Sakura merely shook her head and pulled the blanket off. The little girl beside her was still asleep, clutching onto her sleeping gown. Sakura smiled slightly at the girl. Sakura slowly pulled the girl's hand off her gown and sat up. She then got out of bed and walked towards the door. Syaoran, whom was peeking slightly, took this opportunity to fly away. Sakura felt a presence suddenly thus she turned and to her dismay, there was nothing.

Sakura then got out of the room and walked towards the kitchen. Maybe she should cook some meat for today. Roast beef and salad sounds nice to her. Halfway to the kitchen, someone knocked on the door. Sakura looked at the door and sighed, thinking it was probably Touya. Sakura took the plank off the door when it suddenly burst into flames. Sakura gave a loud shriek as she jumped back. The flaming door collapsed to the floor. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw her visitors. A girl with long silver hair and red eyes and with a boy with short silver hair and dark hue eyes standing beside her.

'Oh no… It's Scorpio and Hayabusa,' Sakura thought as she looked at them. They merely walked towards her, the flames not burning them. Sakura saw the evil look in their eyes and decided to run back to her room. She turned and was about to run when the boy teleported in front of her. He then pulled out a crystal dagger and plunged it deep into her chest, missing her heart by an inch. Sakura's eyes widened as she staggered back slightly. She then fell forward, bleeding profusely. Sakura clutched her wound after pulling out the dagger. Then she heard a gasp. She looked up and saw the black haired girl staring at the scene with scared red eyes. Scorpio and Hayabusa turned to her. Sakura knew what will happen to the poor girl if she does not run away.

"Meiling, RUN!" Sakura exclaimed. The girl's, Meiling, eyes widened as she tried to run pass the two enemies but Scorpio managed to grab hold of her long black hair and pulled the girl to her. Meiling screamed in pain. Scorpio smirked when she saw the aura of the girl.

"Ah so she is the Amaranth whom healed that damn Kinomoto Vangel after I had stabbed her. Guess we'll be taking you along, kid," Scorpio growled out as she knocked the Amaranth unconscious. Sakura was trying her best to stand up, but it was useless. The pain was too overwhelming. Scorpio and Hayabusa merely smirked at her, Scorpio carrying Meiling bridal style.

"We'll be taking the Amaranth now. Hope to see you in hell, bitch," Scorpio said as she disappeared into dandelion seeds with Meiling. Hayabusa disappeared into a burst of moonlight. Sakura growled in anger. She could not protect Meiling and she was probably going to die of blood loss. Sakura then saw a burst of light in front of her. A girl with long brown hair and green eyes appeared at the door. Instantly those eyes widened when she saw the burnt door and the fallen Sakura. She ran to Sakura and turned her over. She gasped when she saw the wound and the crystal dagger beside Sakura.

"Where is Meiling, Sakura-sama?!" The girl exclaimed. Sakura looked up weakly at the girl.

"She had been kidnapped by Scorpio and Hayabusa. Please go save her, Kokoro. It's too late to save me anyways. I will probably die of excessive blood loss," Sakura stated. The girl, Kokoro Ai, stared down at Sakura with tears in her green eyes. The tears started to flow as she stood up and nodded. She then disappeared into a burst of light. She then reappeared back to her home up in the sky where a boy with short brown hair and green eyes was waiting patiently. He immediately got worried when Kokoro knelt and started crying. He then ran to her and hugged her to him.

"What is wrong?" He asked her. Kokoro clutched the shirt he was wearing and sobbed harder.

"Sakura-sama had been stabbed with crystal dagger by Scorpio and Hayabusa. Meiling had been kidnapped by them. We have to do something to save both Meiling and Sakura-sama, Leo," Kokoro sobbed. The boy whose name was Leo gasped. That was not happening. The two of them saw that Syaoran was not with Sakura. He then sighed.

"I'll go get Syaoran-sama to go and keep Sakura company and try to at least dress her wounds. Wait for me," Leo said as he disappeared into dandelion seeds.

**-X-**

Syaoran was sitting on his bed, staring out at the window once more. He was looking really bored as he started to think of Sakura yet again. He growled out to no one in particular as he swapped the imaginary picture of her away. He then sighed as he fell back to his bed and groaned. He ran his fingers through his hair. He then saw dandelion seeds flying everywhere and he turned his head to see the source. Leo was appearing in front of him and he looked really scary with those dull, angry green eyes. Syaoran sat up and waited till he appeared fully. Somehow he was appearing really slowly. Leo then became fully opaque and looked at Syaoran. His eyes were giving him a serious look.

"Look, I know you are trying not to go and meet Sakura-sama… But you have to go there and help her," Leo stated. At first Syaoran wanted to snap at him talking to him in such a manner but when he heard that Sakura needed help, he controlled himself.

"What is wrong with her? Even though she is hurt, she could heal perfectly. Meiling is with her too," Syaoran said his stubbornness showing. Leo sighed exasperatingly as he looked at the ceiling.

"Sakura had been stabbed by Scorpio with a crystal dagger when she and Hayabusa had ambushed her. They took Meiling away," Leo explained as he remembered the look that Kokoro had when she came back. Syaoran's eyes widened. Sakura was hurt and Meiling was not there to heal her? Syaoran felt a deep churning feeling in his stomach. He stood up immediately and opened his window. His massive black wings appeared on his back. He then turned to look at Leo. Leo's eyes widened when he saw the amount of anger he had in his eyes.

"Bring back Meiling safely and make those two pay," Syaoran growled out before flying out of the room. Leo nodded and disappeared into dandelion seeds. Let's hope Syaoran was not too late to safe Sakura. While Syaoran was flying in the sky, he was not aware of how fast he was really flying. He was flying almost as fast as Sakura did when she was going to safe Tomoyo from Scorpio. He then let his wings disappear into black peony petals and fell freely to the ground. He then used haze and appeared in her house. His eyes widened when he saw the state Sakura was in.

She was unconscious with her breathing rather ragged. She was lying on the floor, her chest against the wood and her dace turned to the side. Her auburn hair covered her face, making it impossible for Syaoran to see the tear-stricken face of hers. Blood was pooling underneath her, staining her dress to a blood red colour. The crystal dagger coated with her blood laid innocently beside her, her hand on top of it slightly. Syaoran also saw the burnt door of hers. Syaoran growled in anger. He pulled the burnt door and forces it back on the door frame. He then walked towards Sakura and knelt in front of her. He then put his hand underneath her, careful not to hurt her further. He then turned her and his eyes widened. Her face was tear-stricken and was scrunched up in pain. Syaoran then realized that he had waked her up. Her eyes opened slowly and painfully. Her pain filled emerald eyes clashed with amber eyes. A small strained smile appeared on her face, yet it was filled with pain.

"Hi there, Mr Li Syaoran," Sakura said, very casually yet her eyes were still filled with pain. Syaoran was really shocked at how she could still smile at him so casually. He then carried her slowly. Sakura gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes slightly.

"It's useless, Mr Li Syaoran, I am going to die anyways and its better if I do," Sakura stated as she slowly started to go limb. But Syaoran did not want her to die. He was thinking exasperatingly to find a way to keep her awake and not sleep due to her weak body. He rushed to her room and placed her on the bed. He looked down at her. She was already so limb as if she was dead. Thus he did the first thing which came to his mind. He knelt beside the bed, leaned in near her mouth and kissed her. That caught her breath. Her eyes were still closed but she went slightly tense. Then she relaxed and kissed back slowly. The pain on her back became dull as if the kiss had sucked away the pain. Syaoran placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her nearer as he kissed her deeper. Sakura's arms went around his neck and she pulled herself nearer. None of them cared about anything suddenly. The reason they could not stay forever disappeared in their head. The only things which stayed glued to their minds were that they were living a dream.

**-X-**

Sakura gave a sharp cry as Syaoran tightened the bandages. He had helped her bandaged the wound so she won't bleed to death. Sakura sighed as he finished tying up the bandage. Sakura then moved away from him a bit and pulled her dress back up her upper body. Syaoran was sitting on the bed behind her staring at her back as she pulled her dress back up. He was thinking again. That kiss just now had lasted up to a few minutes. He touched his lips unconsciously. It was much better than last week's. Sakura gave a satisfied yet tired sigh as she turned to look at him. He was giving her the same faraway look like last time. Instantly, Sakura knew he was going to leave her again. Sakura then sighed and got out of the bed. She left the room without a word, leaving Syaoran alone to think.

Sakura walked towards her living room and looked at the burnt door of hers. It was standing on the door frame, standing due to the plank placed behind it. Sakura shook her head and smiled softly. That idiot. She walked nearer to the door and touched the door. The memory of what happened just now came back to her mind. Her eyes immediately filled with tears. Meiling was still kidnapped by Scorpio and Leo. She failed to protect the girl. Sakura's eyes dulled with anger. She was a failure as the Co-Head Vangel of the Angel Headquarters. They swore to protect any living creature, be it an Angel, Vampire in distress or even an Amaranth. She had failed to follow her vows. She was not happy at all.

Syaoran went out of the room in search of the girl. He walked out and saw her staring at her burnt door. He could see the sides of her eyes. Anger filled the two of them. She was obviously angry at something. Syaoran then walked towards her and stopped right behind. What was he supposed to do to calm her down? Sakura then realized that he was standing beside her, calmed down and turned around. She gave him a small smile and walked pass him. She really did not want to be reminded of what happened just now and the consequences of her actions. Syaoran knew she was avoiding as much as she could. Syaoran strode over to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Why are you ignoring me, Miss Sakura Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked. Sakura stopped and looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What ever do you mean, Mr Li Syaoran? I am not ignoring you; I am merely going to the kitchen to prepare some lunch for me and you," Sakura stated as she slowly slipped her wrist out of his hand. She continued walking into the kitchen but Syaoran was not finished yet. He walked in front of her and blocked her way to the kitchen. Sakura stopped and looked up at him. He was not going to let her go without a fight now was he? Sakura sighed inwardly. She was still too weak to hit anyone now thus she merely crossed her arms and glared at Syaoran.

"Fine! What is it that you want, Mr Li Syaoran?" Sakura asked him. Syaoran merely stared into her eyes. His eyes holding the same amount of annoyance she had in her eyes.

"You are ignoring for some reason or another. What is it, Miss Sakura Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked. Sakura merely glared up at him. Since when did he know how to read her feelings? Sakura was really getting annoyed at how stubborn the man in front of her was.

"I am not ignoring you at all, Mr Li Syaoran! I need time to think!" Sakura shouted at him. He was pretty shocked at how cold she was towards him. Syaoran then glared at her, his anger coating over his love.

"Fine! I will leave then but don't you dare come to me when that damn Scorpio and her accomplice stab you again! You may as well die for all I care!" Syaoran shouted as his black wings appeared. He walked towards the door and pulled it out roughly. He then flew away in anger. Sakura then fell onto her knees and started crying. She was really rude to treat the person whom had helped her in such a manner. Sakura then looked at the door.

'It's better if I do disappear from her,' Sakura thought as she stood up. She walked to the door, her pink wings appearing. Her dress was still coated with dried blood but she did not care. She stopped briefly at the wall beside the doorframe and grabbed the crystal dagger nearby. She then started carving a message on the wall. She threw the dagger aside and walked towards the exit. Once she stepped out of the door, she flew away. Somewhere no one will ever find her anymore.

**-X-**

Scorpio and Leo arrived to their destination. The Li mansion stood in front of the majestically. Leo nodded towards Scorpio as he took her hand. Both disappeared into dandelion seeds. They appeared inside of the mansion. Both of them heard sobs of a little girl and immediately ran towards the source. The kicked a door opened and saw Meiling being tied up to a chair with Scorpio and Hayabusa beside her. Scorpio looked up at the intruders and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't brother and his weak partner. Come to get the little child, it seems," Scorpio taunted as she traced her dagger at Meiling's chin, drawing a bit of blood from it. Leo was glaring at Scorpio with anger and hatred in his eyes. This was no longer sibling rivalry. This was war between two different beliefs and orders. Kokoro then summoned her wand and so did Hayabusa. Meiling looked at the two parties in fear. People are going to get hurt and she hated it when that does happen. Scorpio then changed her dagger to a sword and lunged towards Leo. Leo then summoned his claws and lunged back at her. Kokoro then started chanting. Hayabusa immediately ran towards her in attempt to stop her chanting.

"Solar blast!" Kokoro commanded as a gigantic yellow flame went flying towards Hayabusa. He got hit and he fell back, smashing into the wall. He groaned and clutched the orb. He muttered something under his breath and a thousand icicles surrounded him, pointing towards Kokoro. Kokoro saw this coming and summoned her shield when Hayabusa unleashed them. Scorpio, on the other hand, was struggling with Leo on top of her. She was blocking the two of his claws with two black assassin daggers. She then pushed the Leo back and slashed his cheek. Leo jumped back and touched his cheek and saw blood. He merely wiped the blood away and lunged again, his claws aiming at her. Scorpio dodged but Leo was much faster. He fell onto a crouching position and slashed upwards, slashing Scorpio from her waits to her chest. Blood spluttered out as Scorpio screamed in pain. Meiling closed her eyes at the very sight of blood. Scorpio fell onto the floor, panting.

Hayabusa, whom was still attacking Kokoro, turned towards Scorpio when he heard her scream. Kokoro saw this as an opportunity and summoned a gigantic lance of light. She then thrust it at Hayabusa's stomach. Hayabusa's eyes widened at the pain as blood started to drip from his mouth. He pulled out the lance out of his stomach and glared at Kokoro. He then ran to Scorpio in pain and held her hand. Both disappeared into a burst of light. Kokoro sighed and let her wand disappear. Leo let his claws disappear and walked towards Meiling. He then untied her and Meiling hugged him in fear. She was shaking at the amount of blood splattered around the room. Leo and Kokoro sighed as both of them disappeared. They then appeared at Sakura's house and were pretty surprised to see that there was no one in the house.

Kokoro looked back and saw the message on the wall. Her eyes widened in fear as she tapped Leo's shoulder. He turned and looked at the message. He read it and instantly he knew who to blame. He place Meiling on the floor and disappeared into dandelion seeds. He has to find where that damn Syaoran was. Kokoro's gaze still lingered on the message. There on the wall, written in gigantic letters, was where Sakura was heading.

'Heaven'.

**-X-**

Syaoran was sitting on his bed. He had ignored the fight in Hayabusa's room. He did not even bother helping them get Meiling back. He was still annoyed that Sakura had snapped at him even though he had been nice to her and wrapped her wound for her. Syaoran then sighed yet again and fell back onto his bed. He was never going to step foot into that place anymore. He doesn't care if his heart aches a lot. He will never give in to that temptation to go and see her again. Suddenly a gust of wind blew into his room through the open window. Dandelion seeds started to appear out of nowhere. Immediately Syaoran knew that Leo was coming and was going to tell him to go back to Sakura. The dandelion swirled at the bottom of his bed. Instead of a 10 year old boy, a 23-year old adult appeared before him. Leo could change to his 23 year-old body only when he is trying to contain a lot of anger.

Syaoran sat up and recognized his short brown hair and green eyes immediately. Syaoran gave him that confused look. Leo glared at him and grabbed Syaoran's collar. His angry green eyes were boring into Syaoran's brown ones.

"What the hell did you say to Sakura-sama?!" Leo shouted. Syaoran had no idea what he was saying. Was it because Sakura sank into depression about what he said? Or was it something else altogether? But that could not have made Leo so angry at him.

"I merely did what she wanted me to do! I left her like she instructed!" Syaoran shouted at Leo. Somehow Leo was not convinced. He was sure that Syaoran had said something.

"What did you SAY to her?!" Leo shouted. Syaoran was getting ticked thus he told him about their conversation. Leo was getting angrier by the moment. After he finished, Leo threw him onto the bed. Syaoran 'oomph'ed as he fell onto his soft mattress. He then sat up and glared at the man in front of him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Syaoran shouted. Leo glared at him harder. He looked like he was going to scream something.

"Because of your damn mouth, Sakura-sama is going to commit suicide!"

**-X-**

Somewhere at Honshu Island, Sakura stood on the Kitayamazaki Cliff. She looked down at the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff. She saw her life flashing right in front of her very eyes. She knew this was not entirely necessary but it had to be done. It was after all her fault that everyone was in this mess… Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Leo, Kokoro and Meiling all had suffered the consequences of her mistakes. Sakura took a long breath as tears started to flow down her cheeks. She had made up her mind. She was going to end her life right here and right now. She then closed her eyes and leaned forward.

And she started falling…

**-X-**

**End of Chapter 6!**

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**Chapter 6 is up!! Sorry for the slow update. I have been busy with school and all that. I am pretty sorry if the story is going too fast for some of your liking. I will try my best to slow it down :D Okay… I want to thank the lot of you which had been so kind to review…**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**winterkaguya**

**misstruthfully**

**ccsread**

**HyuugaYingLang**

**Wanwan-san**

**kauju-gaki-kawaii**

**Twilight Kisses**

**poems2songs**

**clapz**

**Bayb-Tiger**

**JadeMiko**

**And here we are… I present you preview points of my next chapter…**

**Preview points of Chapter 7:**

-_Sakura is falling off a cliff and no one is helping her?!._

-_Syaoran feels guilty of what he did and went to find her..._

_-Syaoran found Sakura, or Sakura's body?_

_-Is this the end for Sakura?_

Find out in Vampire's Pure love Chapter 7: Is it too late?

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	7. Is it too late!

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Vampire's pure love**

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!! **

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 7 of my story!! I know… I am on a roll! And I was really evil on where I left you guys last chapter xD but it had reached the 5k mark so I kind of decided to put a cliff hanger so you guys will be eager for the next part. So now I present you chapter 7, please forgive for my terrible grammar!**

**Summary: In Medieval Japan, vampires haunt the alleys while angels protect from above, up in the sky. The two races hate each other and have been in war for over 100 millenniums. But what happen if fate twists itself again and a vampire bit an angel? Vampire Li Syaoran bit an angel, Sakura Kinomoto, without realizing she was an angel as she was pretending to be a Human. Now both worlds are thrust into chaos, wanting the event 100,000 years ago to repeat itself. **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 25 years old/5000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto- 23 years old/4600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 25 years old (Human)**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 24 years old (Human)**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 28 years old/5600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 53 years old/10600 years old (Angel) **_

_**Yelan Li- 45 years old/ 9000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Hiroku Li- 52 years old/ 10400 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Meiling Sae- 10 years old/ 2000 years old (Amaranth)**_

_**Hayabusa Naraku- 25 years old/5000 years old (Lunar parvulus)**_

_**Leo A. Viscus- 23 years old/4600 years old (Lunar parvulus) **_

_**Kokoro Ai- 23 years old/4600 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**Scorpio A. Viscus- 22 years old/4400 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**1 year (Angel years) 200 Human years (applies to all races except Humans)**_

_**Sol Solis parvulus and lunar parvulus will always appear as 10 year olds**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 7—**

**--Is it too late?—**

Two amber eyes widened in shock as the owner tried to let the information sink into his head. The female Vangel which he had snapped at a few moments ago was going to kill herself? The green eyed man in front of him was still glaring hard at the Vangel. It was after all his fault that that female Vangel was doing this. The Vangel stood and walked towards the window. He then spread his massive wings which had appeared suddenly. The green eyed man looked at his eyes with wide eyes. It was dull and filled with pain as if he was feeling the pain the other Vangel was feeling.

"Do you know where she is, Leo?" the Vangel growled out. The other man, Leo, shook his head in negative.

"She merely wrote 'Heaven' on the wall, Syaoran-sama," Leo stated. The Vangel, Syaoran, narrowed his eyes in annoyance. How was he going to find the female Vangel when he did not know where to search her from? Syaoran growled out in anger as he ran his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes as he screamed in agony in his mind. Suddenly a flash appeared and he was standing on a cliff. He was looking down at the sharp rocks. Then he noticed that someone was standing beside him. He turned and saw the female Vangel he was searching for. Her long auburn hair was swaying due to the breeze and her emerald eyes red due to her consistent crying. She then took a step nearer to the edge. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto… what are you do…" he was cut off when the female Vangel, Sakura, muttered something.

"Goodbye… Mr Li Syaoran…" she muttered before she leaned in. She then fell off the cliff. Syaoran ran to the edge and tried to grab Sakura's hand but he was too slow. He looked down and his eyes brimmed with tears. Sakura lay sprawled on the ground with the tip of a pointed rock impaling her body. She was dead. Syaoran then got out of the vision and he gasped. Leo looked at him weirdly.

"Get Meiling and go to Kitayamazaki cliffs. Sakura is there and she is going to kill herself!" Syaoran shouted. Leo's eyes widened a notch before he nodded. He then disappeared into dandelion seeds. Syaoran then flew out of the windows. Kitayamazaki cliffs were really far from Yamaguchi thus he needed to hurry, before… His thoughts trailed when the image of the lifeless Sakura appeared on his head. She shook his head vigorously. He can't let that happen to her.

**-X-**

Leo appeared at Sakura's house, in his 10 year old body. He saw a girl with long brown hair asleep with another girl with long black hair in her arms on the couch. He smiled softly and walked towards her. He then tapped her slightly on the shoulder, waking her up. The girl opened her eyes to reveal two large green orbs. She looked rather relieved to see him.

"What is it, Leo?" the girl asked. Leo smiled at her.

"We need to get Meiling to Kitayamazaki cliffs immediately. That's where Sakura is going to kill herself, Kokoro," Leo said as he looked at the sleeping girl, Meiling. The brown haired girl, Kokoro, nodded and carried Meiling bridal style. Leo then took Meiling into his arms and Kokoro held his hand tightly. They then disappeared into dandelion seeds. They may take a bit of time as it was really a far distance.

**-X-**

At Kitayamazaki cliffs, Sakura stood daringly on the edge. She looked down at the pointy rocks at the bottom. It was the end of the road for her thus she took another step forward. Her auburn hair was whipping furiously due to the strong wind. She was not going to turn back.

"Goodbye… Mr Li Syaoran," She muttered. She then leaned in and let herself fall. She closed her eyes. She knew it was going to hurt her a lot but it was going to be for just a while. Sakura's eyes sprang opened when one of the tips of the rock impaled her stomach. Blood spluttered out of her mouth as she stopped moving. Her body was arched backwards, her legs dangled slightly and her arms dangled down. Her eyes was opened wide, her emerald eyes lost its life.

Somewhere up there, Sakura coughed in pain as she opened her eyes. Bright light started to poke painfully into her eyes. She brought her arm up to block away the painful beams on her. She could see a large gate with someone standing in front of it. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? She looked down and blenched. Her whole stomach area was bloodied. Her gown was ripped and blood stained the entire thing. She nodded unconsciously. She was dead, alright, but where was she? She walked forward, looking around the area. Bright light fell upon the place in large beams. She realized she was walking on clouds. She then stopped when the figure at the gate became clear to her.

It was a man with dark brown hair and soft black eyes. He was wearing spectacles and had gigantic red wings with black tips. Sakura's eyes started to brim with tears as she took a few steps nearer. It was not possible! Sakura then stopped about a meter away from the man.

"Otou-sama…" Sakura mumbled. The man looked up and his eyes widened. He walked towards her, his hands outstretched as if reaching out to her. His hand then touched her cheek and Sakura's tears fell instantly. It was real. Her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, stood in front of her. Sakura was really confused. She saw her father die right in front of her. Maybe…This was…Heaven?

"Otou-sama… Am I in…Heaven?" Sakura asked. Fujitaka smiled softly. He nodded and ruffled her hair.

"I knew your time will come but not this soon Sakura," Fujitaka muttered. Sakura looked up at him. She could not tell him the reason why she was dead. A small clipboard appeared on his hand. He then flipped a few pages up and scanned the pages for her name.

"Sakura Kinomoto… Cause of death… Suicide," Fujitaka stated. He gave Sakura a look which told her to explain why she did it. Sakura merely looked down in embarrassment. She did not want him to know why she committed suicide and to know about her current situation, either than being dead that is. Fujitaka merely sighed and shook his head.

"The punishment for committing suicide is an instant trip to Hell, Sakura. It looks like I can't help you at all with this… Unless an Amaranth revives you within 1 hour since the time of your death. Currently, you have been dead for 20 minutes," Fujitaka said. Sakura's eyes widened. She did not want to be revived nor does she want to go to Hell. Sakura just sighed and closed her eyes. She was going to hell anyways as there was no one whom knows where she was going to kill herself at. She had made up her mind.

"I made up my mind, Otou-san… I am going to Hell,"

**-X-**

Syaoran landed on the Kitayamazaki cliffs and dreaded it when he noticed that Sakura was not on it. He then walked to the edge and looked down. His eyes immediately widened. They were too late. Sakura's body lay sprawled on the rocks at the bottom with one of them impaling her stomach. Her eyes were opened wide and lifeless. She was limb and was obviously not breathing. Syaoran closed his eyes to block away the view but it kept on dancing in his head. The image was too gruesome that he had to turn around and started puking. He may have killed many but the sheer sight of Sakura's body had made him sick. Leo and Kokoro appeared behind him to see him having a puking fit. They were really confused as to why he was puking. Kokoro took a step forward but Meiling, whom was placed down to the ground by Leo, grabbed her sleeve. Kokoro looked at her as Meiling shook her head.

"I smell death lingering with the scent of Cherry Blossoms," Meiling muttered. Kokoro's eyes widened. Sakura was dead?! They had come too late to save the Vangel. Kokoro let out a loud cry and fell onto her knees. She started crying, her hand covering her face. Leo walked towards her and hugged her tightly, trying his best to comfort her but he too had tears streaming down his eyes. Meiling looked at the crying children and looked back at Syaoran. He was not where was supposed to be. Meiling walked towards the edge and looked down. Syaoran was flying down to where Sakura laid motionlessly. Syaoran looked at the body as he landed softly beside her. Syaoran was disgusted at the amount of blood around her and the way her body was arching. Syaoran then reached out and slowly pulled her off the stone. Blood started spluttering again and Syaoran brought the body closed to him. He used his left hand to close her eyes. He then carried her bridal style; her head nestled on the crook of his neck. His black shirt was getting wet with blood but he did not care. All he cares was that she was dead and there was nothing anyone could do.

Syaoran then flew up and landed on the cliff yet again. Meiling looked at Sakura, her eyes filled with tears. Sakura's originally white dress was now red. Kokoro and Leo heard the soft thump of Syaoran landing and looked up. Kokoro's eyes widened to see the condition of Sakura. Leo reached out and covered her eyes, bringing her head to the crook of his neck. Kokoro started sobbing even harder. The condition Sakura was in was too painful for her to see. Syaoran then walked forwards a few steps, his black wings disappearing into black peony petals. He then placed the body on the ground carefully. Meiling walked towards Sakura and knelt beside her. She then placed her hand on Sakura's forehead and closed her eyes. She glowed pink and the large wound on Sakura's body healed and disappeared, leaving only the blood which had came out of it. Meiling then opened her eyes and looked at everyone. Kokoro was crying with Leo holding her close. Syaoran was staring at Sakura's body, obviously holding back the urge to cry. Meiling then closed her eyes. It was for the best.

"You know… I can resurrect her. However, it might take every last bit of power I do not mind wasting my life to save Sakura's…Only that I hope you guys won't mourn for my death. I would probably be born again," Meiling stated. Kokoro looked at her. Meiling gave them a small smile.

"You would do that for her?" Kokoro asked. Meiling nodded slowly.

"Yes, Sakura was a beautiful and caring mother to me. Even though it was only for just one day. I am willing to do it," Meiling said. Kokoro then looked at Leo. He too had that hopeful look. She looked back at Meiling and nodded. Meiling gave her a toothy smile and stood up. She then looked at Syaoran and motioned him to come nearer. Syaoran walked towards her slowly.

"Daddy, could you please place Mommy's head on your lap? It is a requirement," Meiling stated. Syaoran sighed. He really did not want to do anything that would involve touching the bloodied body but he had to. He then sat right above Sakura's head and carried it slowly. He then placed it on his lap and let his hands stay at her cheeks. Both she and Sakura started glowing.

"_Angelus Lacrima. Diabolus Flamma. Deus quisnam habitum mos inter vita quod nex. Ego deleo versus inter Olympus quod Abyssus redigo suus vulgivagus animus tergum ut victus universitas. Vita Vorago!_ (Direct Latin translation for; _Angel's Tears. Devil's Flame. God who holds the will between life and death. I erase the lines between Heaven and Hell to bring back her wandering soul back to the living world. Life Abyss!_)" Meiling shouted. Bright light then started to engulf both her and Sakura, causing the rest to close their eyes. Meiling then appeared at the clouds with the gigantic gate in front of her. Sakura stood in front of her, her back facing this way.

"Are you sure about that Sakura?" The male Angel said to her. Meiling's eyes widened. Sakura can't possibly make up her mind to go to hell, right? Meiling started running towards Sakura.

"Ye…" Sakura was cut off mid-sentence by Meiling.

"Mommy!" Meiling shouted. Sakura was taken aback by the sudden exclamation. She turned to see Meiling running to her and hugged her. Sakura's eyes widened as she tightened her hold on Meiling. Fujitaka's eyebrow rose up at the way the girl addressed Sakura.

"Who is this child, Sakura? And why did she call you Mommy?" Fujitaka asked. Sakura looked up at her father once more and explained why. Fujitaka merely nodded and tapped his chin.

"So this girl is an Amaranth? I see… So you are here to resurrect Sakura, aren't you? You do know the price, right, Amaranth?" Fujitaka asked. Meiling looked up at him and nodded. She knew that she will have to die in order to resurrect Sakura. Meiling then looked at Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"I have come to resurrect you, Mommy but I will die in the process… It was for the best. Daddy, Kokoro-sama and Leo-sama need you more than me," Meiling said. Sakura's eyes widened. Meiling was sacrificing herself to save her. Sakura fell onto her knees and hugged Meiling. She started crying. It was heart wrenching to know that someone has to be sacrificed due to her stupidity.

"Meiling… Are you sure about this?" Sakura sobbed. Meiling nodded as she hugged her temporary mother tightly.

"Yes, Mommy. Once you are resurrected, my body will scatter into a million petals. Please do not mourn for me, Mommy. Just know that I am always with you and that I will be born once more soon," Meiling said. Fujitaka looked at how badly Sakura was crying. The only time he ever saw her cry was when he was on his death bed, begging him to not die. Now she was begging the girl not to sacrifice herself to save her life. Fujitaka closed his eyes. His duty here was done. He then started fading. Sakura turned and her eyes widened. Fujitaka smiled at her.

"I will be watching you from up here, Sakura," Fujitaka said as he disappeared fully, leaving the two girls. Sakura then looked at Meiling, hiccupping slightly. Meiling smiled at her and held Sakura's hands.

"Time to live once more, Mommy," Meiling said. Sakura closed her eyes, still crying. Meiling then placed her forehead on Sakura's.

"_Ver ventulus. Estas sol solis. Cado coma. Hiberna ventus. Permissum suus animus reverto ut suus somes quod Capiam suus locus. Excito suus sursum ex suus eternus dormio. Resurrection!_ (Direct Latin translation for _Spring breeze. Summer sun. Fall's leaves. Winter winds. Let her soul return to her body and I will take her place. Wake her up from her eternal slumber. Resurrection!_)" Meiling chanted. Their joined forehead started glowing and engulfed everything in white light. Sakura's eyes opened. Her eyes widened. In the white light she saw Meiling being slashed into two, her body scattering into a million Sakura petals. Tears poked out of her eyes before she was knocked unconscious.

Sakura suddenly sat up from Syaoran's lap, gasping really hard as she sucked in oxygen into her lungs. Her emerald eyes filled with tears as she continued gasping. Meiling, whom was standing beside her, fell onto her. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Meiling! Meiling!" Sakura shouted, shaking Meiling slightly. Meiling opened her eyes slightly and they were filled with pain and joy. She was happy that Sakura was alive and breathing. Sakura hugged Meiling tightly. Meiling returned the hug slowly and weakly.

"This is goodbye…Mommy," Meiling said as her body started to scatter into millions of Sakura petals. Sakura held Meiling closer to her, wishing that she did not have to die for her. But Meiling continued to scatter. Meiling had a small smile on her face.

"_Ago vita ut plenus. Nos have ut secui, Matris. Bonus_ (Direct Latin translation for _Live life to the fullest. We have to part, Mother. Goodbye_)" Meiling whispered as she scattered fully. Sakura's arms held air as the petals flew towards the sea and into oblivion. Sakura's sobs did not cease. Instead it got louder as she placed her hands on the ground. Her tears falling into the ground, disappearing into dark spots. Syaoran walked towards her and so did Leo and Kokoro. They were relieved that Sakura was alive yet mourning for the fact that Meiling had to be sacrificed. Sakura then felt light headed. She was exhausted due to the whole dieing thing and the fact she was crying so hard. She then fell back, Syaoran immediately running in to catch her. Sakura was unconscious with the remaining of her tears trailing down her cheeks. Syaoran looked down at her, pity evident in his eyes. Leo and Kokoro saw the look in his eyes and disappeared, leaving the two alone. Syaoran then carried Sakura bridal style and spread his massive black wings.

**-X-**

Syaoran placed Sakura on her bed and walked out of the room. It was not that he wanted to leave. He just could not stand seeing Sakura's condition. Her face was tear-stricken, her gown bloodied. Syaoran sighed as he plopped onto the couch. He sighed and looked at the burnt door. She needs to change that pitiful door. Syaoran then looked around. Here he was again. In her house, sitting so casually in her living room. It was only a week ago that he promised himself that he would not come back and look at where he was now. He sighed and placed his head on his hands. Things were really confusing ever since he met her. But he could not say that it was a mistake that he even stumbled upon her. It was as if Fate had something in store for him and Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She realized that she was in her room. She then sat up slowly and stretched lightly. She was back in her room and it was as if whatever had happened a few moments ago was merely a dream. She then looked down at her gown. It was really red. She sighed. It was a lost case to regain the whiteness of her gown. She then got out of bed and went to her closet. She then took out another gown. It was a simple light green gown with no bodice. She then slipped out of her bloodied gown and wore the green one. She then threw the bloodied gown into the pile of laundry in the basket beside her bathroom door. She then walked out of the room and walked into the living room. Immediately her gaze fell onto Syaoran. It seemed as if he was asleep on the couch, his head nodding slightly. His eyes closed and his face was peaceful. Sakura smiled softly and sat beside him. She sighed and leaned back into the back support of the couch.

What she did not notice was that Syaoran was not asleep. He was merely dozing off but not yet asleep. He heard her come in and felt her sitting down beside him. He heard her give a sigh of bliss and leaned back onto the couch. He then slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the girl. Sakura was looking at the burnt door and tears were started to brim in her eyes. It was as if she could again any moment. Syaoran knew that her heart was still in chaos and her mind was everywhere. From the kidnapping to her death and then to Meiling's death. A lot had happened that day and it was probably too much for her to take. Sakura then looked at him, her eyes meeting his gaze. They stayed that for a while before Sakura broke it. Syaoran sighed and looked away.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked. Sakura was slightly taken aback by his question. The last thing she knows was that he was angry at her. Now he was talking to her casually? Sakura merely shook her head and smiled softly. Her smile was strained and dripping with lies.

"I am fine… Just that I could not get rid of the fact that Meiling had sacrificed herself to save my life," Sakura said. Syaoran merely nodded and looked at her. She was looking at some blank space. She was obviously thinking too much. Thus Syaoran decided to do something totally out of his character once more. He reached out to her and pulled her to his chest. He then placed her face on the crook of his neck, securing it with a hand on the back of her neck. Sakura gasped lightly when he did that. Syaoran wrapped his free hand on her waist.

"You will feel better if you cry, Miss Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran said. Sakura's eyes started to brim with tears once more and she started crying. She gripped onto his shirt, and cried her heart out. And he was right, it did felt better.

After a few minutes of crying, Sakura had calmed down. She still had her face on the crook of Syaoran's neck. It was as if he was not going to let her go any moment. Sakura was not complaining. She felt safe in his arms around her. Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in Syaoran's scent. It was so musky with a tinge of sweat and blood. Her blood. Sakura then realized that he was the one whom had carried her from where she laid, dead. Syaoran too was relaxing as much as she was. It felt right to hold her close to him and feel her breath tickling on his neck.

"Miss Sakura…" He was cut off by the girl in his arms.

"Please just call me Sakura…" Sakura said. Syaoran was pretty taken aback but he felt rather joyous that he has the opportunity to call her by her full name. He just closed his eyes and placed his face on the crook of her neck.

"And you can just call me… Syaoran," Syaoran said, almost dreamily.

**-X-**

Sakura sat on her bed, looking out at the window. She wondered what was going on at Touya's. He had yet to come for his inspection. She felt something churning in her stomach but she could not quite place the feeling. It was like a mixture of dread and horror. The moon was up high beaming softly into the window. Sakura sighed. She wished Touya and Kero was fine. Sakura was too busy daydreaming to notice Syaoran coming out of the bathroom. He was not wearing a white shirt and baggy black pants. He looked refreshed and had a towel over his head. He looked at the faraway look on Sakura's face. She was probably thinking about something again. It took a moment for Sakura to realize the new guest in her room and turn to look his way. She smiled at him as he walked to her and sat beside her.

"What are you thinking about now, Mi…Sakura-san?" Syaoran asked. Sakura almost laughed at his almost slip of tongue. It was probably habit for him to call her Miss Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura shook her head and looked up at the sky again.

"I was thinking of my brother and my bodyguard dog," Sakura stated as she sighed. Syaoran scowled at the mere mention of her brother. He and that Angel do not go well together. It was as if they were born enemies. Sakura then shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and smiled at Syaoran.

"Let's go to sleep, Syaoran-san. It is getting pretty late," Sakura said as she got on the bed. She then lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Syaoran lay beside her and looked up at the ceiling as well. Sakura then turned at her side, facing Syaoran. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. Syaoran turned towards her and pulled her into his arms. He then closed his eyes and both of them fell into slumber. For tonight, they will let everything go and let the other comfort them and heal them of their scars. For tonight, they will forget that they were not supposed to be together. For tonight, they let themselves free of all boundaries.

**-X-**

Back at Tokyo, Touya coughed out a bit of blood as he stared at the silver haired girl in front of him. She was obviously planning to do something to them. Touya glanced at his wife whom was cowering away at the corner with their child. His wife had long orange hair and scared brown eyes while their child had short, messy black hair and brown eyes. Touya then got back to his fighting stance and raised his gigantic sword. Damn them. Ambushing them when they least expected it. Touya then realized that she was one of the individuals who were planning to start another war.

"You are… Scorpio A. Viscus, aren't you?" Touya asked. The girl, Scorpio, merely smirked at him. So he knew her name. Scorpio then snapped her fingers. Hayabusa appeared beside her, his eyes a dark hue and his hair as silver. He was holding his wand and looked just about ready to kill anyone.

"Do it, Naraku," Scorpio said. Hayabusa nodded and gripped the orb of his wand.

"_Somnus pro infinitio in a calx carcer _(Direct Latin translation for_ Sleep for eternity in a stone prison_)" Hayabusa muttered as the orb glowed. Touya's eyes widened when bright light pierced into his eyes. His wife and child had to close their eyes. When the light disappeared, Scorpio and Hayabusa were gone, leaving a statue of Touya. His arms were blocking his eyes and his sword was dangling in his hands. His wife's eyes widened as she stumbled towards him. She reached out to touch his hand and found that it was solid stone. The child started crying as his wife fell onto her knees.

Why would someone do this to him?

**-X-**

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She looked around and realized that she was still in her room with Syaoran hugging her close. But the dream felt so real. She dreamt that Touya was cursed to become a statue by Hayabusa and that Kaho, his wife, was crying hard. Sakura calmed herself down by breathing in deeply. It was probably a dream. She then looked at Syaoran's sleeping face and smiled. He looked so innocent while he was asleep. Sakura then snuggled closer to him. She could feel his heartbeat thumping slowly. It sang her a lullaby, putting her to sleep.

Unknown to her, Syaoran was awake as well. He too had the same dream. The man he detested was turned into stone by their enemy. But in his dream Sakura was screaming and crying that it was her fault this had happened to her brother. Syaoran then felt Sakura shift lightly. She placed her ears close to his chest. Syaoran looked down at her and smiled. He tightened his grip on her and fell asleep again.

However… Both were unaware that their dreams were actually true…

**-X-**

**End of Chapter 7**

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**Chapter 7 is up! Yup I am going pretty fast. And I cried when I was typing this. I can't help it! Anyways, Meiling looked like the way she is in the anime. She has that long hair (longer in fact) and those red eyes. She is way cuter as she is a child in this story. So you like my update? If you do, please read and review and I will love you so much that I will present you Chapter 8!**

**And here we are… I present you preview points of my next chapter…**

**Preview points of Chapter 8:**

-_Touya had been turned into stone…_

-_Sakura went to his house to check on him and found out what had happened_

_-This caused Sakura to lose control and unleashing a lot of power_

_-How did she become so powerful anyways?_

Find out in Vampire's Pure love Chapter 8: The power deep in her

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	8. The power deep in her

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Vampire's pure love**

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!! **

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 8 of my story!! I know… I haven't been updating for a while… And I was really evil on where I left you guys last chapter xD but it had reached the 5k mark so I kind of decided to put a cliff hanger so you guys will be eager for the next part. So now I present you chapter 8, please forgive me for my terrible grammar!**

**Summary: In Medieval Japan, vampires haunt the alleys while angels protect from above, up in the sky. The two races hate each other and have been in war for over 100 millenniums. But what happen if fate twists itself again and a vampire bit an angel? Vampire Li Syaoran bit an angel, Sakura Kinomoto, without realizing she was an angel as she was pretending to be a Human. Now both worlds are thrust into chaos, wanting the event 100,000 years ago to repeat itself. **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 25 years old/5000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto- 23 years old/4600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 25 years old (Human)**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 24 years old (Human)**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 28 years old/5600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 53 years old/10600 years old (Angel) **_

_**Yelan Li- 45 years old/ 9000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Hiroku Li- 52 years old/ 10400 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Meiling Sae- 10 years old/ 2000 years old (Amaranth)**_

_**Hayabusa Naraku- 25 years old/5000 years old (Lunar parvulus)**_

_**Leo A. Viscus- 23 years old/4600 years old (Lunar parvulus) **_

_**Kokoro Ai- 23 years old/4600 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**Scorpio A. Viscus- 22 years old/4400 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**1 year (Angel years) 200 Human years (applies to all races except Humans)**_

_**Sol Solis parvulus and lunar parvulus will always appear as 10 year olds**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 8—**

**--The power deep in her—**

Birds chirped happily, welcoming a brand new day. However their melodious music was considered an annoyance to a certain Vangel whom was trying his hardest to sleep. The Vangel groaned slight as his closed eyes twitched. It opened, showing off his intense amber eyes. He yawned widely as blinked, getting used to the sunlight poking into his eyes. He then looked at the female Vangel in his arms. Her hair was messy and a beautiful shade of auburn. Her eyes closed as she continued to slumber. Her petite hand clutched his shirt as she smiled softly in her dreams. The Vangel merely smirked and slowly release her grip on his shirt. He then sat up slowly, his messy chocolate bangs falling over his eyes.

He gave out a long sigh and looked out at the window. He did not realize that his sigh had woken the female Vangel beside him. The female Vangel opened her eyes, showing off her emerald orbs. She looked up at the male Vangel with confusion.

"Syaoran-san, you're awake pretty early today," the female Vangel muttered. Her sudden voice had caused the male Vangel, Li Syaoran, to jump slightly. He turned to look at her as she sat up and he immediately fell into a daze. The sunlight bounced off her auburn hair, giving her slight glow. Her eyes were still rather sleepy as she rubbed them with a delicate hand. A small smile decorated her features as she stopped rubbing her eyes, letting her hands fall onto her lap. She then stared at Syaoran whom was unaware that he was the one staring.

"Are you done staring at me, Syaoran-san?" the female Vangel asked. Instantly a blush decorated Syaoran's face as he turned away. He saw her stretch through the side of his eyes. She looked too damn gorgeous. However he will never admit that to anyone, not even himself.

"I was not staring at you, Sakura-san. I was merely acknowledging you," Syaoran lied as he got off the bed. He then headed for the washroom without a word. Sakura stared at his back till the door to the washroom closed. Sakura sighed. He was back to being his cold self. Sakura then got off the bed and went out. She better start preparing some breakfast or her stomach will growl endlessly. Just as she stepped into the living room, someone knocked on the door. Sakura then stopped suddenly and looked at the direction of the charred door. She walked cautiously towards it as if expecting an enemy to suddenly barge in. She stretched her hand slowly, reaching for the plank when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. She shrieked and turned. Syaoran stood there while giving her a look.

Syaoran moved closer. His chest was pressed against Sakura's back as he placed his other hand on the plank and flicked it off the door. He then caught the door which was falling without the support of the plank. Syaoran then pushed the door away and stared at their visitor. The woman was on her knees with tears streaming down her eyes. Her reddish brown hair was very long and her eyes a dark brown. She looked up when she saw the door open. Sakura's eyes immediately widened at the dirty face of Kaho which was covered in blood, dirt and tears.

"Kaho-neesan!" Sakura shouted as she freed herself from Syaoran and knelt in front of the woman. The woman, Kaho Mizuki Kinomoto, sobbed harder. Suddenly a head popped up from behind her. It was a boy with messy black hair and big brown eyes which held fear and hope. He looked up at Sakura and he went teary. His mouth drew into a watery frown as he let go of his mother and ran towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!!" The child wailed as he hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura stumbled slightly due to his suddenly weight clashing onto her. Syaoran held on to her shoulder to steady her. Sakura hugged the child and cradled him slightly as he sobbed onto her shoulder. Sakura looked at Kaho in confusion but she merely down and continue to let her tears fall. Sakura then realized that Touya was not with them.

"Why are you and Namiki-chan crying? Where is Touya, Kaho-neesan?" Sakura asked. Kaho looked at her, her eyes brimming with tears once more. Instantly Sakura knew that something had happened to Touya. Namiki whom was in Sakura's arms pushed away from her a bit and looked into her eyes.

"Otou-sama… Girl… Boy… Silver… Stone!" Namiki wailed out. Sakura did not understand any of the words except for 'Otou-sama' and 'stone'. Did Touya turn into stone?! But, who would do that to him. Then it came crashing to her when she made sense with the other words that Namiki had mentioned.

"Did Touya get turned into stone by Scorpio and Hayabusa?" Sakura asked. Namiki started bawling at Scorpio's name and buried his face in the crook of her neck. It was already so clear to her and instantly, hatred for the two of them arose deep in her heart. Her emerald eyes flickered red for a moment before returning back to its soft emerald shade. Sakura then invited the sobbing woman into her house. The woman stood up and stumbled into the room and walked towards the couch. Sakura turned around to see that Syaoran was standing behind her with the charred door in his hand. Sakura stood up, carrying Namiki in her arms.

She then walked in without muttering a word, obviously upset at the news which had reached her. Syaoran then took a step forward and thrust the charred door onto the door way. He then secured the door by placing the plank behind it. He then slapped off invisible dust off his hands. He turned and walked towards the couch where Sakura was sitting, comforting the still sobbing Kaho. Namiki sat on her lap, his face buried in her neck still. Syaoran then sat beside Sakura and exhaled largely. Sakura glanced at him and shot him a fast and small smile, showing that she had it under control.

"Could you help…to free Touya-kun from his curse?" Kaho sobbed. Sakura pondered at the thought. It was not impossible to reverse the spell but it would take a lot of energy just to chant the magic spell. Petrification was one of the hardest spells in the world as mentioned once by Kokoro Ai. Sakura sighed.

"I doubt so. Maybe a _Sol solis parvulus_ can help you with that. Let me contact Kokoro," Sakura said. She stood up and placed Namiki on the couch and rushed to her bedroom. She then swung the door of her closet open, receiving a squeak from it. She then rummaged through her clothes till she got hold of a box. She then took it out and instantly smiled at the box.

It was a smooth, ivory box. About the size of her outstretched palm. The box had several cherry blossom petals carved onto the side of the box and a large 'Sakura' was carved on the top of the box. Sakura opened in and revealed the contents of the box. Necklace, brooches, hairclips and any accessory known to man during that time was found in the box. She then started to search for a particular brooch. She grinned to herself when she found the brooch.

The brooch was in the shape of a golden sun. There were 6 spikes representing rays attached to the sun. The middle of the sun had a small, circular amber attached to it. Also there was a small heart carved on the amber. Sakura clutched the brooch in her right hand and started to concentrate. Suddenly her surroundings turned white as she appeared in front of a brown haired girl with bright green eyes. The girl was rather shocked to see Sakura appearing in front of her.

"You used the brooch, Sakura-san?" the girl asked. Sakura looked at her and sighed.

"It was an emergency. I need you to come to my house, Kokoro-chan," Sakura said as she looked at the girl, Kokoro Ai, with seriousness in her eyes. Kokoro was rather alarmed at the sudden order from the Vangel. She then nodded her head and grabbed the staff which sat nearby. Kokoro then held onto Sakura's wrist and they disappeared into a burst of sunlight. Slowly, they appeared back in Sakura's room. Sakura led the girl to the living room. Kaho looked up and saw the girl.

"A _Sol solis…parvulus_," Kaho muttered. Kokoro looked at Kaho and instantly felt the sadness she was feeling. Kokoro took a step towards Kaho, her eyes fixed intently on Kaho's face.

"You have just witnessed the evil magic of a _Lunar parvulus_…have you not?" Kokoro asked, softly. Her heart was aching at the amount of sadness the woman was emitting. Kaho merely looked down and sobbed slightly. The very thought of Touya being imprisoned in that stone facade hurt her so harshly that her heart had skipped several beats in attempt to stop the pain. Kokoro turned her head towards Sakura and saw that Sakura was looking down at the ground, her eyes filled with regret and hatred. As if Kokoro had read her mind, Kokoro merely laughed slightly.

"It is not your fault, Sakura-sama. We are unaware of where and when they might strike us," Kokoro said. Sakura merely smiled at the words of advice flowing out of the younger girl's mouth. Sakura took several steps towards the charred door and slowly took the plank off of its place. She then looked at the door when it slammed down revealing the bright scenery. Sakura snarled at it.

"We are going to Tokyo," Sakura muttered. Her eyes showed nothing of what she was thinking as she turned and walked into her room. Kaho's gaze lingered on her as she walked into the room. Kaho let out a sigh as she placed her head on her hand. Syaoran was not sure as to why she sighed.

"I have never seen Sakura so angry before," Kaho whispered. Syaoran was even more confused. Sakura was angry? But she did not look like she was. Sakura then came out of the room, changed from her previous gown. Now she was wearing a dress instead of a gown. Her dress was a beautiful cream in colour, with tints of pink at the skirt. It had short puff sleeves and a sweetheart neck. She also wore a red sash around her waist with several weapons attached onto it. On her left side sat her silver sword, glinting slightly from the sunlight. Beside the sword sat a crystal dagger. Its hilt was golden in colour with Sakura petals carved onto it. Pink jewels decorated the hilt. The dagger itself looked sharp enough to tear a crocodile's skin without inserting much pressure. On her back was a large staff. It was made out of branches as thick as Sakura's clenched fist, twisting around one another till it reached an orb as big as her head. Sakura walked calmly to Kokoro whom was sitting on the couch. She then took the staff out of her sash and passed it to Kokoro.

"Use it well…It was my mother's," Sakura said as Kokoro took the staff from her hand. Kokoro then held it tightly as she stood up and smiled softly at Sakura, her own staff disappearing. Sakura just nodded her head to her as if understanding what the girl meant. Sakura then took out the dagger from her sash and threw it at Syaoran without a warning. Syaoran quickly grabbed the hilt right before it pierced him, cursing loudly. A small smile crept onto Sakura's face as she snickered.

"Kokoro will know when you might need that, Syaoran-san," Sakura said as she stretched her hand towards Namiki. Namiki grabbed the hand and jumped onto Sakura. Sakura then held him close to herself.

"Let's go and you don't have to worry about Kaho, Syaoran-san. Kokoro will use magic to bring her there," Sakura said. Syaoran then nodded. Sakura then walked out of the room with Syaoran trailing behind her. They walked out of the doorway and unleash their massive wings. Sakura's was the normal pink but Syaoran saw a different glow in them. It was anger which had caused the pink to be tainted slightly with red. Syaoran's wings were the normal black but it appears reddish-black underneath the strong morning light. Namiki looked at Sakura's wings in awe. He had never ridden on an Angel before. Even though his father was the strongest Angel there was, Touya never did favour risking Namiki's life by flying with him. He might accidentally panic and fall. Sakura looked down at the excited boy and smiled softly.

"Hold on tight, Namiki," Sakura said. Namiki held on her neck rather tightly as she flew up. Her hair whipping backwards as she continued to gain altitude. Syaoran followed her as she flew west towards Tokyo. Namiki had the greatest smile on his face as he looked down at the world with large brown eyes shimmering with delight. Sakura held on him tightly in fear of letting go of him. Syaoran trailed behind her, looking at the dagger which was in his hand. He had managed to fly the same speed as Sakura which was a great achievement to him but what did she want him to do with the dagger. The only one whom will be affected by the dagger is either him or, Syaoran looks up at Sakura, her. She can't possible want him to kill her, right? Sakura looked down and saw the top of Touya's house. She then stop and let herself fall. Namiki shrieked in glee as the wind caused his hair and Sakura's to whip furiously. Sakura's skirt rode up slightly, caught on her knees and that Namiki had trapped in between him and Sakura. Syaoran had done the same thing as Sakura and was falling down as well.

As they reached the ground, Sakura's wings flapped powerfully and she hovered slightly before falling gracefully on her feet. Syaoran did the same and he too landed gracefully beside Sakura. Both their wings disappeared into their respective petals as Syaoran looked at the gigantic house in front of him. As compared to Sakura's house, Touya's was about thrice her house's size with 3 levels. The walls were made with wood as well as the roof. The outside walls were painted a clean white with yellow on the doorframes and window panels. The roof, however, was a bright red in colour with a chimney jutting out of the roof. No smoke emitted out of the chimney. Sakura then walked towards the oak door and pushed it. She found that it was not locked. Sakura then heaved Namiki and placed him on one of her shoulders, his arms wrapped around her neck, resting on her collarbone. Her right hand supported the boy by holding on to his thigh as her left hand pushed the door wider. Almost instantly, Sakura's eyes widened.

The inside of the house was wrecked with furniture thrown all over. The chandelier or what once was a chandelier lay shattered on the floor in the middle of the wooden floor. The cushions on the couches were ripped with slashes and the swan feathers in it littered the floor nearby. A large closet was over turned over something and glass shards had littered the floor surrounding the closet. But what made Sakura's eyes widen was not the mess but what stood in the mess. There, standing about 5 meters away from the front door was her brother. His arm rose up to cover his eyes while the other held his sword, the tip touching the floor. Sakura walked towards it, stumbled slightly in disbelief. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and pain. Her brother was now a statue and it was all her fault. She then stopped in front of the statue the minute Kaho and Kokoro appeared at the front door. Sakura traced her finger slowly on Touya's cheek.

"How dare they do this to you, Onii-san…?" Sakura muttered. Suddenly she heard a loud groan. Sakura immediately drew her sword and turned towards the source of the groan and it was the closet. The closet flew into the air due to a large force. Sakura got into her pose and flew towards the figure which stood amidst the dust and shards flying around. A loud clank resounded through the whole house as Sakura's sword got caught by something large. Sakura made a tiny disapproval sound by sucking air through her teeth and continued on to push. Syaoran was alarmed. Who was it that Sakura saw? Then they heard a familiar voice from the figure which Sakura attacked.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Sakura-sama?! Kill me?!" the voice shouted. Sakura blinked in surprise and stopped pushing. She then brought her sword down as the dust cleared. There stood a man with messy yellow hair and sky blue eyes glinting with annoyance. In his hand was a large blade, twice the size of his head and was red as blood. Sakura's eyes widened in shock when she saw him. The man's eyes too widened. Sakura let go of her sword and lunged at him and hugged him tightly. The man was shocked, letting go of the blade.

"Keroberus!! You're alive!" Sakura shouted as she hugged the man tightly. Keroberus merely hugged her back and twirled her around. A big smile decorated his face as he twirled the girl around as if she weighed nothing. Syaoran and the rest stared at the scene in pure disbelief. Keroberus and Sakura is that close? Soon enough, Sakura was placed back onto her two feet as she sighed slightly.

"What happened here, Keroberus?" Sakura asked her voice shaky. Keroberus sighed slightly as he let go of Sakura.

"That darned Scorpio came barging in when Touya-sama and Kaho-sama was having dinner. Damn her for being so sneaky and ambushed the whole family in the kitchen and aiming that cursed sword of her on Touya-sama neck. They fought for a few minutes, Scorpio throwing Touya-sama everywhere possible. I tried to help but I was downed in a minute. Damn that girl was strong. In the end, when it seems that Touya-sama had the upper hand, Hayabusa Naraku came barging in and cast that spell on him... '_Somnus pro infinitio in a calx carcer_' was what he muttered before smoke engulfed everything. That was all I saw before fainting," Keroberus said as he cringed when the bad memory of being taken down by a mere girl in a 10 year old body. Suddenly, Kaho's screamed as she was lifted by a certain silver haired girl, Kokoro unconscious underneath her feet.

"Well… It seems that everyone is gathered here. Shall we kill all of them or turned them into stone, Hayabusa?" the girl asked as a silver haired boy appeared behind her. His eyes opened slowly, revealing dark hue orbs which held nothing but lust for blood. The boy, Hayabusa Naraku, smirked as his staff appeared in his hand. He aimed the orb towards Kaho and muttered,

"_Somnus pro infinitio in a calx carcer,"_

Kaho screamed as smoke engulfed around her. Once the smoke depleted, Scorpio was holding the neck of a statue of Kaho. Her eyes wide and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Sakura's eyes widened as Scorpio merely let go of the statue, not caring whether it might crack or not. Sakura then looked down. Her aura spiked dangerously. Keroberus saw the spike and immediately ran to her.

"Sakura-sama, don't do it! It might drain you like before!" Keroberus screamed. But it was not enough. A deep low growl emitted out of her throat as her eyes started to change. Her normal soft emerald eyes turned icy with hatred and disgust. It was then tinted with red as Sakura's growling continued on. Her non evident fangs started to grow longer and sharper, poking out of her mouth like a Vampire's would. Instead of the pure pink aura, pure black aura spiralled around her form. Syaoran's eyes widened in fear as Kokoro looked up, trying her best to cling on to the last bit of consciousness.

"She lost it… She predicted this might happen! That was why she gave you the dagger, Li-sama!" Kokoro said. Syaoran could not tear his gaze away from the girl. Then her wings started to appear. Instead of the massive, soft pink wings, gigantic black wings with red tips burst open with a powerful blow. Sakura screamed in agony, pain and what Syaoran heard as the last bit of control she had. Sakura then stopped screaming, panting harshly. She then looked up, her eyes piercing into the silver haired girl's red eyes which suddenly held fear.

"Scorpio… You had turned both my sister and my brother into stone… I will never forgive you… NEVER!" Sakura screamed as she lunged towards the girl, Scorpio, in a frighteningly fast speed. Scorpio had very little time to react. She drew her sword and clashed with Sakura. Sakura had caught Scorpio's blade in her right hand which was now bleeding due to the cut. But the bloodlust in Sakura's eyes never changed. Sakura jumped back slightly, her lips in a sickening smirk. She licked the blood clean, the cut healing in that instant. Her lips were now bloodied, with blood trailing down her chin. Syaoran was horrified at the change. Sakura was no longer the pure Angel he knew, but a bloodlust Vangel. A chuckle came out of Sakura's lips.

"Why are you panicking, Scorpio?" Sakura taunted as she took a step forward. Scorpio's eyes widened as she took a step back. Hayabusa growled out and jumped in front of Scorpio and aimed towards Sakura.

"_Ventus, pulsus suus absentis!_ (Direct Latin translation for _Wind, blow her away!_)" Hayabusa shouted. Almost instantly, a gale started to blow towards Sakura but she merely stood there, unfazed. The wind blew harshly onto her causing her waist length hair to whip furiously to the back and her dress too. Instead she placed her two forefingers on her lips and smirked.

"_Subsisto _(Direct Latin translation for _Stop_)" Sakura muttered. Almost as if it was magic, the gale stopped blowing on her. Sakura then chuckled loudly.

"You aren't the only one who knows magic, Naraku. Well have a taste of this," Sakura shouted as she stretched her right arm out, her palm facing Hayabusa. Her eyes narrowed as her black aura started to spiral more violently. Keroberus could only look at her with fear in his eyes.

"_Incendia ex Abyssus, ego voco vos ustulo meus hostilis ut nex! _(Direct Latin translation for _Fire from Hell, I summon you to burn my enemy to death!_)" Sakura screamed. Her palm burst into flames as she unleashed a large arrow of fire towards Hayabusa. Hayabusa had to summon his shield to protect him from the gigantic arrow. He glared angrily at Sakura whom merely smirked and blew the smoke off her hand. Hayabusa then cried out a battle war and lunged towards Sakura, his hands gripping the staff. Sakura merely smirked and jumped back. She then landed on her sword, grabbed it from the floor and lunged back towards Hayabusa. He did not see it coming. Sakura raised up her hand and was about to bring down the sword when Hayabusa pointed his first two forefinger towards Sakura and muttered,

"_Somnus pro infinitio in a calx carcer," _

Sakura stopped and her sword dropped when smoke started to engulf her. She brought her arms up to cover her face. Soon smoke engulfed her whole formed. Syaoran saw this and took a step forwards, his eyes filled with fear.

"NO!" He shouted as he stared at the scene in front of him. Soon the smoke started to deplete. Syaoran's eyes widened when it revealed the stoned Sakura.

Sakura had both her arms up, covering her face from view. Her large wings was closed and stoned. Her dress flowed back before turning to stone. Hayabusa panted harshly as he fell on his bottom and stared at the statue in front of him. Syaoran stared at the statue in disbelief. The Vangel whom he had been around with had turned into stone?! And Kokoro was unconscious thus making it impossible to nullify the magic. Scorpio's lips broke into a smirk. It was clear she was satisfied. She then turned and her attention to Syaoran and Keroberus.

"Well we have only two weaklings to take care of now, Hayabusa," Scorpio muttered. Hayabusa turned and followed her gaze, a bloodlust smirk appearing on his face. When suddenly,

_Crack_

The sound was soft but not soft enough to go unheard by anyone. Scorpio and Hayabusa looked around, searching for the source while Syaoran had found it. He then decided to keep it a secret while a grin appeared on his face.

_Crack… Crack…Crack…_

There was more cracking heard. Scorpio and Hayabusa were confused. What had made that noise? The cracks continued as they continue to look around. Then Scorpio caught the grin on Syaoran's face.

"What the hell are you smiling at?!" Scorpio screamed at him. Syaoran merely chuckled as everyone stared at him as if he had just grown another head.

"Look right there," Syaoran said as he pointed towards the statue of Sakura. They avert their gazes from him to Sakura. AT that very moment, the cracking merged into one loud one as stone started flying around. Sakura's wings stretched out with a powerful blow, freeing her from the stone prison. The stone on her body had cracked and slipped off of it as if dew on the tip of a leaf. Hayabusa looked at Sakura whom let her arms fall, revealing her face which had the scariest of smirks ever found her face. Hayabusa stumbled onto his feet and ran back.

"Boys who misbehave must be punished. And you, little one, must die!" Sakura snickered, her voice filled with lust for blood and tinted with evil. She then flapped her wings once and she went flying towards Hayabusa. He looked behind and his eyes widened. Sakura was so near to him. She stretched her arm out and grabbed him by the collar and landed on her feet and pulled him close to her. She then forcefully arc his neck and looked at it with a tint of hunger in her eyes. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Vampires can drink the blood of neither a _Lunar parvulus_ nor a _Sol solis parvulus_!" Syaoran screamed. Keroberus looked at him.

"Vampires can't… But you Vangels can," Keroberus muttered. Hayabusa's eyes widened in fear as he let go of the staff he was holding on. Scorpio's eyes widened in fear as Sakura's neared the poor boy's neck. She then licked it slightly and opened her mouth wide, boring her fangs. Syaoran stared at the scene in horror. Someone he had changed positions with Sakura. Now she was behaving like a bloodthirsty Vampire while he could only watch behind like a defeated Angel. Then Sakura bit on the vein which was throbbing on his neck. Hayabusa screamed in pain as Sakura continued to drain all his blood. Scorpio's eyes widened, glistering with tears.

"**HAYABUSA!!" **She screamed as Sakura continued to drain Hayabusa. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he went limb. Scorpio fell onto her knees. She looked at the scene in disbelief as Sakura pulled her fangs out of his neck, blood dripping from her bloodied lips and down her chin. It dripped to the floor as Sakura licked her lips. She then threw Hayabusa's body towards Scorpio, landing in front of her. Syaoran was more horrified when he saw the bloodied lips of Sakura. He never thought he will see the day when a winged Angel would suck the blood out of someone. But somehow he knew that she was not full yet. She then smirked as her gaze locked with Scorpio's.

"Well… I see another meal in front of me," Sakura said. Scorpio, whom had brought Hayabusa to her knees, looked up at her. Her eyes were no longer fearful. It was like it was her life which was drained out. Sakura then scoffed and posed to fly towards her.

"Oi, dude! Go stop her! If she drinks too much of their blood she will be sick! She is not used to sucking people's blood!" Keroberus shouted at Syaoran. He then looked at the dagger in his hand. He had to stop her but he did not want to hurt her. Sakura stretched her wings out as she bends her knees slightly. Syaoran then thought of something. He then let go of the dagger and flew towards Scorpio right before Sakura did. He then landed right in front of the flying Sakura and she slammed onto him due to the lack of time to stop. Sakura and Syaoran fell onto the floor, Syaoran beneath Sakura. He groaned at the pain while she placed her hands on each of his sides and pushed her upper body up. Somehow they had reversed positions once more from their earlier incident which happened a few weeks ago. Sakura glared at him. She then proceeded to stand up but Syaoran grabbed her and brought her face to his heck. He then arc it as he closed his eyes.

"If you need blood to drink, just drink mine Sakura-san," Syaoran whispered. Sakura then opened her mouth and punctured a vein. She then started to drain his blood but somehow, in the midst of sucking, her eyes turned back to soft emerald. She then realized what had happened and pulled her fangs out. Her fangs then shrank back to normal and her wings changed back to bright pink. Sakura then looked down at Syaoran. He looked rather pale and weak. Her eyes widened with tears.

"What did I do…Syaoran-san?" Sakura asked. She looked up from where she was to see Hayabusa, dead, with a punctured neck. Blood was still dripping from it as Scorpio sobbed. She then looked up and glared at Sakura. The two of them disappeared into a burst of light. Kokoro was unconscious near where they once stood. Keroberus was walking towards Kokoro and proceeded to carry her. Then Sakura looked back at Syaoran. She was above him in a strangely familiar position. She then saw the fang marks on his neck.

"Did I… do that?" Sakura asked. Syaoran merely gave her a small smile. A weak one at that. Sakura's tears started to flow down her eyes. She had lost control again and killed someone. And she almost killed another. She then looked into Syaoran's brown eyes. She then neared and placed her lips on his neck. She then started to lap up the remaining of hi life essence. She was more of an Angel now, so his blood was not at all favourable. But she was grateful it was his blood other than someone else's blood. The flesh healed and the skin sealed shut. Sakura could not taste another more blood but she continued to lick his neck slightly. She was hurt that she had hurt someone which could be considered closed to her. She then stopped and looked at the healed neck. Her head pounded due t the rush of her blood mixing with his. She then pushed her upper body up and looked at Syaoran. How shocked she was went she saw lust, need and something else altogether in his eyes. The pounding in her head was too much. She started to fell dizzy and she fell back down, her face buried in his neck. All she heard was Syaoran scream before she fell unconscious.

'Sakura!!"

**-X-**

Back to Scorpio's home, Hayabusa laid unmoving on her bed. She was staring at him. She had lost the love of her life to a disgusting Vangel. Then she heard footsteps behind her. She then turned and her eyes widened. There standing about 3 metres away from them was a _Sol solis parvulus_. Her eyes were closed yet her face was not at all serene. Her hair was long enough to drape down to the floor. Her hair was a coppery brown in colour as it flowed softly in the wind. She was wearing a cotehardie which was a beautiful gold in colour. It had a square neck and floating sleeves which draped to the floor the same as her gown. Traces of red were seen in the sleeves. Topaz and amber created a small crown around her head.

She then opened her eyes. Her eyes were a piercing yellow in colour with orangey tints in them. There was an air of royalty surrounding around her. Somehow the breeze started to blow harder, causing her hair to flow more vigorously, some of the strand covering her face. Her eyes held nothing as she stared into Scorpio's eyes.

"You failed me, Scorpio A. Viscus," the Sol solis parvulus said. Her voice filled with rage and it was hard like stone. Scorpio looked at her with fear.

"_Sol solis dea_ (Direct Latin translation for _Sun goddess_)" Scorpio muttered.

**-X-**

**End of Chapter 8**

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**Chapter 8 is finally up! I am terribly sorry for the late update. Do you guys forgive me? (Big teary eyes)… Anyways why was I late? I was because of examinations. School and stuff. Too busy nowadays to type. But I missed typing all these while so I decided to do an all nighter and managed to finish half of this chapter. Anyways… I shall stop my blabbering and go continue with my chapter 9… So… Please read and review and I will present to you Chapter 9 with a great big smile.**

**And here we are… I present you preview points of my next chapter…**

**Preview points of Chapter 9:**

-_Sakura has a terrible fever due to yesterday's event…_

-_Syaoran has to take care of her…_

_-This brings about new feelings which were neglected…_

_-Meanwhile, the appearance of the Sun Goddess proves to be frightening to Scorpio…_

_-What does she meant when she said that Scorpio had failed her?_

_-Is she the ultimate foe?!_

Find out in Vampire's Pure love Chapter 9: Pieces of the puzzle

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	9. Pieces of the puzzle

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Vampire's pure love**

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!! **

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 9 of Vampire's pure love! I did not foresee it being updated this fast! So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. And I just realized that in this story, Sakura has long hair!! Oops! So I decided to change the hair parts of Sakura to long again x.x… Once again, thank you for those who reviewed and those who are kind enough to tolerate my horrible grammar. So here it is… Chapter 9! **

**Summary: In Medieval Japan, vampires haunt the alleys while angels protect from above, up in the sky. The two races hate each other and have been in war for over 100 millenniums. But what happen if fate twists itself again and a vampire bit an angel? Vampire Li Syaoran bit an angel, Sakura Kinomoto, without realizing she was an angel as she was pretending to be a Human. Now both worlds are thrust into chaos, wanting the event 100,000 years ago to repeat itself. **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 25 years old/5000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto- 23 years old/4600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 25 years old (Human)**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 24 years old (Human)**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 28 years old/5600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 53 years old/10600 years old (Angel) **_

_**Yelan Li- 45 years old/ 9000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Hiroku Li- 52 years old/ 10400 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Meiling Sae- 10 years old/ 2000 years old (Amaranth)**_

_**Hayabusa Naraku- 25 years old/5000 years old (Lunar parvulus)**_

_**Leo A. Viscus- 23 years old/4600 years old (Lunar parvulus) **_

_**Kokoro Ai- 23 years old/4600 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**Scorpio A. Viscus- 22 years old/4400 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**1 year (Angel years) 200 Human years (applies to all races except Humans)**_

_**Sol Solis parvulus and lunar parvulus will always appear as 10 year olds**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 9—**

**--Pieces of the puzzle—**

The whole hall of Touya's residence was a mess. Glass shards everywhere mixed with stone pieces. Instead of those, blood was splattered at the front door. Seven people sat in the middle of the mess. There were two statues among the seven. A statue of a woman whom had beautiful long hair yet her face was full of fear and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Another was a statue of her husband. A handsome man with his arms up and his sword fearlessly in his hand. Beside the man was a small boy of 5 year of age. He had messy black hair and big brow eyes looking up hopefully at the statue. His eyes held hope and sadness as he wished his parents would return to normal. Beside the small boy was a man with messy yellow hair and charming sky blue eyes. He had an arm around the small boy's shoulder, hanging there after persuading the boy to stop crying. His legs outstretched in front of him. His brown shirt had a large slash in front, from the left side of his chest to his right hip. Lying unconscious beside him was a girl. She had long brown hair and her eyes closed. She was holding on to staff. The staff was fairly large and taller than her.

Beside the statue of the woman was a Vangel with messy brown eyes and intense chocolate eyes. His eyes were looking down at the female Vangel whom was asleep on his lap. The female Vangel had long auburn hair and emerald eyes hidden underneath those lashes of hers. The Vangel sighed. The yellow haired man looked at him.

"What's the matter, Li-san? Something bothering you?" The yellow-haired man asked. The brown haired Vangel, Li Syaoran, merely shook his head and looked away. He did not want to admit his feelings to that busybody. He was troubled. It had been 4 hours since the fight and yet, Sakura was still unconscious. The sensation her felt when she sucked his blood was rather unusual. It hurt a bit when then he felt another bubbling sensation. She then had to lick his wound, filling him with need. He needs to block away those feelings before they grow full blown. The female Vangel twitched slightly. She groaned as she opened her eyes slowly, showing her emerald eyes. She blinked twice and then thrice, focusing on the face hovering in front of her. She then groaned once more and placed the back of her right palm on her forehead. Her head was pounding so harshly like someone was banging on it. Syaoran then realized something was amiss. He then pulled her hand off her forehead and instead bent down and placed his forehead on hers. Syaoran then almost gasped at the temperature.

"You're having a fever, Sakura-san," Syaoran said. The female Vangel, Sakura Kinomoto, groaned slightly and pouted.

"You called me Sakura last time… Why do you add a 'san' now?" Sakura asked her voice full of childishness. Blood started to rush into his cheeks. Yes he did shout her name but it was because he thought she was dieing. Syaoran merely scoffed and looked away. The small boy whom was looking up at his parents turned to look at Sakura when he heard her voice. A big smile plastered itself onto his face.

"Sakura-neesan!!" the boy exclaimed. Sakura sat up and turned just in time to catch the boy. A small smile decorated her face as well.

"Are you well, Namiki-chan?" Sakura asked as she hugged the boy. The boy, Namiki Kinomoto, merely nodded his head. He then looked up, his eyes big with plead.

"Can you turn mommy and daddy back?" Namiki asked his voice meek. Sakura then looked up and realized that her brother was still a statue. She then let go of Namiki and stumbled to her feet. Syaoran raised his hand to grab hers. She looked down and gave him a smile telling him that she will be alright. Syaoran hesitantly let of her hand and let her walk towards the statues. She looked from her brother to her sister-in-law. She stood in front of the two and sighed. This will take a lot of energy.

'Too bad Kokoro has yet to wake up,' Sakura thought as she looked at the unconscious girl beside the yellow haired man. She then revert her gaze back to the two statues in front of her and closed her eyes. She then clasped her hands together and brought it up as if she was praying. She then placed her lips on the top of her clasped lips and started chanting in an unknown language. Her wings appeared behind her back, large and bright pink, glowing slightly. Her pink aura swirled around Sakura as she continued to chant. She then opened her eyes suddenly. Instead of her normal emerald, it was silver. Deep hollow silver eyes stared at the statues.

"_A (se) îi elibera de închisoare piatrã preþioasã lor_ (Direct Romanian translation for _Free them from their stone prison_)" Sakura muttered. Suddenly her pink aura swirled around the two statues and they glowed. Stone started to crack and the cracked pieces fell off their bodies. The woman and man fell to their knees, breathing hard. Sakura blinked and her eyes went back to normal. She felt light headed and her world turned black. Syaoran reacted really fast and grabbed her before she reached the floor, her massive wings disappearing into Sakura petals. The woman whom was once a statue looked at Sakura with shocked dark brown eyes. Her long reddish brown hair was messy. The man beside her has messy black hair and cold black eyes which held confusion at the suddenly very crowded house of his. He then turned to look at the yellow haired man.

"What happened here, Keroberus?" the man asked. The yellow-haired man, Keroberus, sighed slightly and looked at the couple.

"Touya-sama, Kaho-sama... You won't believe what had happened," Keroberus said. And he started explaining…

**-X-**

Somewhere, where the _Sol solis parvulus_ and _Lunar parvulus_ lived, stood a girl with long silver hair and dark hue eyes. She stared at the girl in front of hers. The girl had long coppery brown hair and piercing yellow eyes. She was standing there with her hair swaying due to the harsh winds. The other girl seemed terrified of her somehow. She backed and her knees hit the bed which sat innocently there. On the bed, laid a body of a boy with short silver hair and dark hue eyes hidden in the splay of lashes on his cheeks. He was pale indicating that he was dead.

"I see you got your lover, Hayabusa Naraku, killed, Scorpio A. Viscus," the girl said. The other girl, Scorpio A. Viscus, merely looked down. It was true that her weakness had caused the death of her ally. The boy, Hayabusa Naraku, was lying there on the bed too peacefully.

"I am terribly sorry, _Sol solis dea_," Scorpio muttered. The other girl present, Sol solis dea or Sun Goddess, merely glared at Scorpio. She was not convinced at the mocking voice of Scorpio. The Sun Goddess then walked neared to the dead body, her eyes fixed on his pale face. She then stretched out her hand which glowed yellow.

"I am both you and him another chance to prove your worthiness," the Sun Goddess muttered as her hand lightly brushed Hayabusa's cold cheek.

"_Îl restituiþi sufletul sãu _(Direct Romanian translation for _Give him back his soul_)," the Sun Goddess muttered once more. Suddenly there was a very bright light coming out of her hand, making Scorpio close her eyes due to it piercing brightness. Once the light disappeared, Scorpio opened her eyes to find that the Sun Goddess had disappeared. She walked closer to Hayabusa and touched his cheek. It was warm to her touch. Scorpio gasped when Hayabusa twitched. His eyes opened slowly, revealing his marvellous dark hue orbs. Scorpio's breath got caught in her throat when she saw the fear in his eyes as if he was remembering something dreadful.

"Who are you and where is she? Where is Saku de Angelique?!"

**-X-**

Sakura and Syaoran had left Touya's mansion because Sakura was not feeling well. She was still unconscious in Syaoran's arms as he flew in the air silently. He was still recalling what had happened mere hours ago. A few hours it was a quiet morning… a minute later is was a bloody fight scene and the next hour he was flying back to Sakura's home, carrying her in his arms. It had happened so fast that he lost track of whatever was going on. Now he had the time, he was thinking of what really happen. Sakura lost herself and became some overpowered mage. She could stop Hayabusa's magic and killed him even. She nullified the curse of Touya and Kaho. Syaoran looked down at the girl in his arms. Is she really far more powerful than him that he has no chance against her? Thankfully he did not have the urge to kill her or anything.

The sun was setting soon. Suddenly his eyes went slightly blurry. Damn it! He did not feed for a long while already. His wings then disappeared into peony petals and he started to fall. He cursed and hugged Sakura tightly. He looked down. He was falling down to Tomoeda, the town haunted by Vampires. He cursed once more as he hugged Sakura closer to him. They continued falling and Syaoran knew that he was doomed. He closed his eyes and prayed to the gods to help in him. He suddenly felt a small surge of power and words came out of his mouth.

"_Ventus, subsisto meus cado_ (Direct Latin translation for _Wind, stop my fall_)"

Wind started to spiral around his feet and he felt the winds surrounding him stopped being harsh. He was floating down to the ground. He landed on his feet and he heard gasps. Loads of them. He looked up and his eyes widened. There in front of him was up to a hundred Vampires which blood trailing down their lips. Hundreds of Human bodies littered the ground with blood splattered all around. They looked at Syaoran and Sakura.

"Li… Where have you been?!" A Vampire asked. His hair was long and a beautiful black in colour. His eyes were grey in colour which was tinted with red under the moonlight. Syaoran's eyes widened. It was one of his old Vampire buddies. That man was the one whom taught him to hunt and to live. He was the one whom had made him into a bloodthirsty killer.

"Arou…" Syaoran muttered as he looked at the man with large eyes filled with both shock and nostalgia. The man, Arou Hiro, then noticed Sakura whom was still asleep in Syaoran's arms.

"Who is that, Li? Your meal for the day?" Arou asked his voice filled with lust for blood. He then licked his lips and walked towards him. The other Vampires continued to drink blood from the countless amounts of Human bodies lying on the floor. Syaoran then felt disgusted at how they were sucking their meal dry. His eyes widened. He was like them once before? He wanted to puke at the sight. Arou then noticed the look on Syaoran's face and stopped approaching him. Syaoran looked pale and he was breaking into cold sweat.

"Are you ok, Li? Do you need blood? Here you go," Arou said as he tossed Syaoran a dead Human which was lying near his feet. The body landed in front of Syaoran and he stared at the thing in horror. He did not know why he felt that way. He was a Vampire and Vampire drink the blood of Humans. That's when he realized his mistake. He was no longer a Vampire but a Vangel. He looked at Sakura whom was still unconscious. The only blood he wants to taste is Sakura's. Thus he arced her neck and look at Arou.

"I want her blood not some Human you guys had drained," Syaoran said as he neared Sakura's neck, his eyes still looking at Arou. He merely shrugged. Suddenly Sakura's eyes opened. She looked really dazzling suddenly which her eyes opened and she noticed that Syaoran's face was near her neck. She turned and saw large number of Vampires. Her eyes widened. Syaoran noticed that she had woken up thus he pulled away from her.

"Tomoeda… What happened to it?" Sakura asked. Arou's ears twitched at her voice.

"Oh, this place has been abandoned by the Angels now. No Angel has ever stepped into this place. Probably they are all too busy with the other towns," Arou said. Sakura's eyes widened. She pulled away from Syaoran and walked towards the heaps of bodies. She looked around looking for specks of blue and violet. Her eyes widened when she found them.

A woman with long lavender hair lay unconsciously on the floor. Her amethyst eyes opened in fear and her mouth opened slightly. Two fang marks plunged in her throat. The cream gown she was wearing was filled with blood and it was slightly ripped at the end. Her hand was holding a man's hand. The man had short blue hair which was now messy. His eyes were sapphire in colour and it held the same amount of fear. In his left hand was the crucifix she gave them. He held it in the wrong hand. It was no wonder she got no message from them. Sakura's aura spiked. She was angry at whoever had done such a horrible thing to them.

"You killed my friends, Vampires. I will never forgive all of you!" Sakura roared. Syaoran was slightly hurt at how she was reacting. Would she react the same way if it was him who sucked them? Arou looked at her in confusion. Then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Forgive us? Why ever do we need your forgiveness? They are merely food to us. You, a Human, are food to Li!" Arou shouted. Syaoran wanted so badly to rip Arou's mouth off his face. Sakura looked down. Her tears started to flow down to the ground.

"Me… A Human? You must be blind Vampire!" Sakura shouted as her massive wings appeared on her back. Arou's eyes widened in shock as he stepped back. The other Vampires stopped whatever they were doing and glared at Sakura. She was the only Angel whom had stepped into the place in a week and they were not going to let her off so easily. Arou then looked at Syaoran.

"Li! Were you trying to kill yourself?! You almost sucked the blood of an Angel," Arou said. Syaoran then looked at him. His brown eyes filled with pain and hatred. He hated what he was last time. He was in pain that the person whom had helped him all this while will have to die once he unleashes his wings.

"I am sorry, Arou… But I am no longer a Vampire… But I am a…" Syaoran paused as he unleashed his massive black wings. Arou's eyes widened at the large wings decorating Syaoran's back. Syaoran's eyes were closed as he sighed. Arou noticed that he still had fangs.

"A Vangel…"

Arou shook his head in denial. The boy whom he had taken care of since he was a child had turned into a Vangel. Arou glared at Sakura's back. It was because of her blood! It was probably because of her that a pure bred Vampire had turned into a tainted Vangel. Arou's eyes clouded with anger.

"Kill the Angel! She was the one who had tainted our Li!!" Arou ordered. Syaoran opened his mouth to stop them but he was too late. All 96 Vampires lunged towards the girl. Sakura looked at him in assurance. He had no choice but to nod and close his eyes. Almost immediately he heard screams and groans from the Vampires. Sakura had drawn her silver sword and now thrusting it into the numerous Vampires' bodies. From 96, the numbers dropped rapidly to 80. The other Vampires glared at her more as they decided to attack her all at once. Syaoran then decided to help. He took a few steps forward when he felt something telling him to stop. It was his Vampire blood. It was telling him not to kill his comrades. Even if they have to die, it does not have to be him to kill them.

Sakura merely scoffed as all 80 Vampires came after her. She then raised her hand, her palm facing the Vampires.

"_Þipetele Goddess de Fate vã vor face dvs surd ºi sã moarã_ (Direct Romanian translation for _Screams of the Goddess of Fate shall make you deaf and die_)" Sakura said. Suddenly a loud, high pitched scream filled the town. Syaoran's eyes closed in pain as he placed his hands on top of his ears but it was useless the sound was too loud.

"_Protejaþi urechile de aliatul meu ºi unic cine a aºezat rece pe mãcinat _(Direct Romanian translation for _Protect the ears of my ally and the ones who lay cold on the ground_)" Sakura muttered once more. Cool hands covered Syaoran's ears. The hand was not firm but it blocked out the deathly scream. He opened his eyes to see that the Vampires where trying their best to block the noise away. Some of them had suffered greatly. Blood started to flow out of their ears and from their eyes. Their mouth opened in a silent scream. Syaoran's eyes lingered on Arou whom was suffering as badly.

'I am sorry…' Syaoran apologized in his heart as Arou collapsed, dead. The cool hands then disappeared from his ears. He heard nothing but Sakura's harsh panting. She was probably too tired since she had been using too much magic from that morning.

"_Aceia cine este uman ºi ucis cu Vampire va trãi încã o datã cu cântecul de la Goddess de Life_ (Direct Romanian translation for _Those who are human and killed by a Vampire shall live once more by the song from the Goddess of Life_)" Sakura said. Then Syaoran saw something appearing behind Sakura. A woman with much longer auburn hair then hers and bright emerald eyes. She was obviously a ghost due to her translucent body. She looks so much like Sakura in every aspect. Even the large pink wings behind her were similar to Sakura's only bigger. The woman then looked straight at Syaoran.

"Syao de Lupus…" the woman mouthed before disappearing. Right after she disappeared, a soft melody started singing. The numerous human bodies on the ground started to glow as their wounds healed. They started breathing and some had opened their eyes to see the horrible sight. Syaoran saw Sakura wobbled thus he immediately flew towards her. He managed to catch her right before she met the ground. He sighed and took off. He decided to leave before anyone saw them. He wanted Sakura to be well again and wanted to forget the horrible sight of Vampire's having blood coming out of their nose and eyes. He saw Sakura's powers and did not dare to even think of fighting her. Soon he reached Yamaguchi, his wings disappearing. He was still weak but he did not care. He needs to tend to Sakura's fever as fast as possible. He opened the door and did not bother in closing it. He placed Sakura on her bed and looked at her peaceful face. He then walked out of the room in search of a towel and some water. He stopped in the middle of the living room and looked at the door. He then felt the small surge of power again as he concentrated.

"_Planto foris ex lux lucis_ (Direct Latin translation for _Make a door from light_)," Syaoran muttered. Bright light then emerged from the bottom and created a pillar like door, covering the front entrance. Syaoran then went on to find a towel. Once he found some and grabbed a bowl of water, he rushed back to the room. He noticed that Sakura had shifted in her sleep and she was clutching her pillow close to her. Syaoran then sat on the bed and dipped the towel into the bowl. He then used his free hand and turned her so she was lying on her back. He then placed the towel on her forehead after wringing the water out. The water must have went into her eyes because she started stirring and opened her eyes. She smiled up at him when she saw him and sighed softly. She looked up at him as he placed the bowl aside.

"You haven't fed for a long time, Syaoran-san." Sakura stated. Syaoran merely nodded a bit. He was not in the mood to feed but he needed blood. Sakura then arc her neck invitingly. She gave him an assuring smile and closed her eyes. Syaoran then neared it, his left arm over Sakura's body as he leaned it. He then brushed his fangs on her neck and slowly punctured the vein. Sakura winced slightly and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's torso and arcs her body in pain. Syaoran continued to suck her blood while his left hand trailed from her stomach to her long hair which fanned behind her back. Sakura was quite shocked at the bold hand but she did not mind. Syaoran then detached his fangs from her neck and licked the blood away. He noticed that the wound was already healing, the skin snapping shut. Then he kissed the spot. He did not know why he felt so brazen suddenly but he had that urge to kiss her so badly. Thus he placed his lips on hers and closed his eyes. Neither of them moved. Syaoran then took a step forward by moving his lips slightly. Sakura gasped at the advance and Syaoran took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura could taste the slight coppery taste of her blood in his mouth. His tongue swirled with hers in a dance meant for them. Syaoran then leaned closer, his chest brushing on hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, fighting against his tongue. None of them cared as they wrapped themselves in the urges which consumed their whole body and soul. Syaoran knew it was wrong but for now, he will let what happen, happen. His hand then caressed her cheek as he broke the kiss. He opened his eyes and it met emerald ones. In those emerald orbs were love, need and confusion. He merely leaned in for another one. Sakura's eyes started to droop close, anticipating his lips on hers once more when suddenly a loud explosion was heard from the front door. Syaoran pulled away and Sakura's eyes snapped open. She could not move since she was still having a fever thus Syaoran got off her, grumbling. He was annoyed someone had disturbed his time with Sakura. He then stood guarding the bedroom door. That's when a man with short silver hair and red eyes came in. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Hayabusa Naraku?!" She shouted in disbelief. The man, Hayabusa, looked at her with confused eyes.

"I am not Hayabusa… I am Nami de Lunar, your brother!"

**-X-**

Scorpio groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that Hayabusa had gone. She sighed. That idiot. He started sprouting stupid things like 'Saku de Angelique', 'Syao de Lupus' and 'Nami de Lunar'.

**Flashback**

Scorpio blinked in confusion.

"Saku de Angelique…? Who is that, Hayabusa?" Scorpio asked. Hayabusa shook his head as he clutched his head in pain.

"I am not Hayabusa… I am Nami de Lunar! I need to get to Saku de Angelique! She can't fall in love with Syao de Lupus! ," Hayabusa said. Scorpio's eyes widened at his rambling. Did the _Sol solis dea_ give him the wrong soul? Was it his incarnated soul? Hayabusa then sat up and got off the bed. He was obviously planning to disappear somewhere. Scorpio then stood in front of him in attempt to stop him. She then saw the anger in his eyes. He glowed silver and he started to change to his 23-year old body. His hair short and his eyes were more serious than ever. He raised his hand and knocked Scorpio unconscious.

**End of flashback**

Scorpio sat up, rubbing the back of her neck. She needs to go and meet the _Sol solis dea_ and fast! She disappeared into a burst of light only to appear somewhere else in another. She had appeared somewhere with a large chandelier hung on the mid air. The chandelier was made out of crystals with drops of lights in each and every crystal, filling the whole chandelier with light. There was a long red carpet with drops of flames around the border, stretching out and creating beautiful fiery flowers on the carpet. In front stood a gigantic throne made entirely out of gold. With support of the throne had several flames bursting form bouquets of sparkling flowers. There on the throne sat the _Sol Solis dea_ looking boredly at a fountain of gold water near her. Scorpio took a step. Instantly the fiery flowers on the carpet shifted, giving her a space to walk.

"_Sol solis dea…_" Scorpio whispered. The _Sol solis dea_ merely revert her gaze from the fountain to the girl.

"What is it?" the Sol solis dea asked her voice surprisingly softer than last time. Scorpio stopped when she was in front of the throne and bowed slightly.

"Hayabusa went on a rampage and left, your highness," Scorpio muttered. The _Sol solis dea_ bored face was replaced with one of amusement. Somehow she was anticipating it to happen. The _Sol solis dea_ stood up and walked down the steps and stood in front of the bowing Scorpio.

"He is no longer Hayabusa, Scorpio. He is Nami de Lunar, brother of Saku de Angelique… no… he fell in love with his adopted sister. Love rival of Syao de Lupus and the starter of the war between Vampires and Angels. The starter of," the _Sol solis dea_ muttered. Scorpio's eyes widened.

"Who is Saku de Angelique and Syao de Lupus?!" Scorpio shouted, disregarding her manners. A graceful but evil smirk smile appeared on the goddess's face.

"Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran are their reincarnation, respectively," the _Sol solis dea_ said. Scorpio's eyes widened in shock. Everything was falling into place. Why the Sol solis dea had teamed her with Hayabusa. It was to guide him away from creating the war, not to make him create the war! If he were to kill Sakura and Syaoran, he would be able to prevent the war and no one will have to suffer because of it. A smile graced the _Sol solis dea's_ face when she saw the look of realization dawning on Scorpio's face.

"So if Haya- I mean… Nami de Lunar is not _Lunar parvulus_, what is he?" Scorpio asked. That was when the Sol solis dea laughed.

"Since when did I told you that 'Hayabusa Naraku' was a _Lunar parvulus_?" _Sol solis dea_ asked her voice full of amusement.

"But I thought that since he lived here, he is one of the _Lunar parvulus_ or _Sol solis parvulus_! And since his transportation mode is the moonlight, he has to be a _Lunar parvulus_!" Scorpio said. The _Sol solis dea_ laughed more but it sounded hollow.

"He is one of them… He, _Nami de Lunar The Broken_ (Hayabusa Naraku), together with _Saku de Angelique The Pure_ (Sakura Kinomoto), _Syao de Lupus The Tainted_ (Li Syaoran), _Eli de Luminis The Seer_ (Eriol Hiiragizawa) and _Chiu de Animus The Shattered_ (Tomoyo Daidouji) are the creators of the war. They are all of the same species. They are all immortal monsters which feel nothing and follow every order given by _Saku de Angelique_… They are all Fallen Vangels (Vampires blood mixed with Fallen Angels' blood). All of them excel in fighting and magic. There is nothing we can do to stop the war from happening but to kill _Saku de Angelique _for she is the one who brings the bad luck to this world like her 8 times great grandmother did. I am tired, child. I am going back to sleep" the _Sol solis dea _said. She turned and started to walk off but Scorpio needs more to that.

"_Sol solis dea_!" She shouted but the other girl merely walked off. Scorpio clenched her jaw. She then shouted something which had never muttered for the 4600 years she had lived.

"Mother!"

**-X-**

Sakura and Syaoran looked at the man in front of them with questioning eyes. Sakura's brother, Nami de Lunar? Sakura was obviously confused. Nami (Hayabusa) sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He then looked at them with serious eyes.

"Then… I will make the both of you remember. From the very beginning," Nami said. He then stretched out his hand, his palm open. Syaoran's eyes widened and took a step to stop him but Sakura merely grabbed his hand. Syaoran turned and saw that Sakura was getting off of the bed and stood beside him.

"He means no harm to us. I can see it," Sakura stated as her grip on Syaoran's hand tightens. Nami merely smiled softly, his eyes filled with love.

"_Înveliþi-i în aripele dvs, vai maºina de îndoit de timp ºi face sã îºi aminteascã lor trãieºte sutã mie ani în urma_ (Direct Romanian translation for _Wrap them in your wings, oh time bender and make them remember their lives a hundred thousand years ago_)" Nami chanted. Soon winds started to swirl around the three of them. Sakura had to narrow her eyes when suddenly bright light burst into her eyes, instantly blinded her slightly. Soon the wind stopped and she felt as if she was flying. She looked down and noticed that she was high above a town. Beneath it was all Humans. Sakura tried to turn her head to look the other way but she could not. It was as if she was looking at someone else's eyes. She then noticed that she had auburn hair which draped past her feet. She then felt herself flap the wings on her back and started to descend to the earth. Her feet slammed onto the earth and the Humans gasped.

"A Fallen Angel! She comes here to take the cursed away. RUN!" a villager shouted. The rest of the Human villagers started running away. Sakura saw her hand rise up to stop them, her mouth making a small noise. She then felt tears falling down her face and her hand coming up to wipe them away.

"Angelique!" Someone shouted. Sakura looked up and saw someone running in the distance. His wings were massive and black with red tips. His hair was messy and in a beautiful shade of chocolate. His eyes were intense and brown in colour. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw what's behind him. Syaoran was floating behind him, looking as clueless as she was, following the man. Syaoran's eyes met with hers. Instantly she knew what he was thinking.

What the hell just happened?!

**-X-**

**End of Chapter 9**

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**Chapter 9 is up for grabs! Lols I know… It's getting way too confusing now. With all these new Romanian words and spells, you must be thinking why the hell I changed form Latin to Romanian. It was because more high level spells are casted in Romanian. Normal, low levelled magic are casted in Latin. Get it? Anyways for the next chapter, I will be addressing Sakura as Saku de Angelique, Syaoran as Syao de Lupus and what not. Tomoyo and Eriol are not dragged to this memory, they will come in a later chapter. And… Yup! The Sun Goddess is Scorpio A. Viscus mother! Surprise surprise! So if you want to find out what happens next, Read and review please for Chapter 10 will be a chaotic one with many twists and turns blurring the line between ally and foe. Evil and Good. **

**And here we are… I present you preview points of my next chapter…**

**Preview points of Chapter 10:**

-_Sakura, Hayabusa and Syaoran are now reliving a hundred thousand years old memory_

-_Foes turned to allies_

_-The cause of the war is finally revealed_

_-Sakura broke down after finding out the truth_

_-Meanwhile, Scorpio disobeys her mother getting her into trouble and as punishment, her mother controlled her…_

_-How will our heroes pull out of this one?!_

Find out in Vampire's Pure love next chapter, a chapter twice as long as the normal chapters, twice more adventurous and twice more confusing, Chapter 10: _Remembering The Past Is Painful_

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	10. Remembering the past is painful

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Vampire's pure love**

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!! **

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! I couldn't keep my promise about making this twice as long. Sorry nya. It was because I though that you guys will get bored if I were to stretched this to 10,000 words. Imagine reading a chapter 10,000 words long. Thus I made it into 1 and ½ times longer. So I hope that you guys will forgive me and I hope you guys are fairly entertained by this and I hope you guys will tolerate my really horrible grammar. And oh yeah, half of this chapter will be in **_**italic **_**as it is in the past. With this I present, Chapter 10 of Vampire's Pure Love!!! **

**Summary: In Medieval Japan, vampires haunt the alleys while angels protect from above, up in the sky. The two races hate each other and have been in war for over 100 millenniums. But what happen if fate twists itself again and a vampire bit an angel? Vampire Li Syaoran bit an angel, Sakura Kinomoto, without realizing she was an angel as she was pretending to be a Human. Now both worlds are thrust into chaos, wanting the event 100,000 years ago to repeat itself. **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 25 years old/5000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto- 23 years old/4600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 25 years old (Human)**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 24 years old (Human)**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 28 years old/5600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 53 years old/10600 years old (Angel) **_

_**Yelan Li- 45 years old/ 9000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Hiroku Li- 52 years old/ 10400 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Meiling Sae- 10 years old/ 2000 years old (Amaranth)**_

_**Hayabusa Naraku- 25 years old/5000 years old (Lunar parvulus)**_

_**Leo A. Viscus- 23 years old/4600 years old (Lunar parvulus) **_

_**Kokoro Ai- 23 years old/4600 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**Scorpio A. Viscus- 22 years old/4400 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**1 year (Angel years) 200 Human years (applies to all races except Humans)**_

_**Sol Solis parvulus and lunar parvulus will always appear as 10 year olds**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 10—**

**--Remembering The Past Is Painful—**

"_A Fallen Angel! She comes here to take the cursed away. RUN!" a villager shouted. The rest of the Human villagers started running away. A woman with long auburn hair draping to the floor raise her hand to stop them, her mouth making a small noise. Tears started falling down from her auburn hair and she raised her hand to wipe away the tears. _

"_Angelique!" Someone shouted. The woman, Saku de Angelique, looked up and saw someone running in the distance. His wings were massive and black with red tips. His hair was messy and in a beautiful shade of chocolate. His eyes were intense and brown in colour. A smile immediately replaced the sad frown which was decorating her cute face. The man reached her and pulled her into a hug. Saku hugged him back._

"_Lupus… I am scared," Saku said. The man, Syao de Lupus, merely hugged her tighter, his face burying in her long hair. They remained in an embrace for a few minutes when suddenly a spear whizzed past the two of them. Syao broke the embrace and looked back. There was a horde of Humans with weapons in their hands. Be it child, wives or husbands, all of them were armed. Saku's eyes widened in fear as she saw the angry looks of the villagers. Syao's eyes narrowed at them, his wings wide in a menacing way. The Humans looked scared for a while before they started advancing. Saku took a few steps back when suddenly an arrow plunged into her back. Her eyes widened in pain, a shrill scream coming out of her lips. Syao turned and his eyes widened as well. He ran towards her and caught her before she fell. But suddenly a spear pierced through Syao's back and it pierced into Sakura's stomach. Both of them groaned in pain. Then Saku pulled away, the tip getting out of her stomach. She then looked at the Humans, her eyes turning silver per second. Syao saw this and grabbed her shoulders._

"_No! Angelique, don't lose yourself now!" Syao shouted but it went to deaf ears. Saku's eyes turned silver as her wings grew bigger and blacker. The silver tips shone brightly as the sun rays kissed it. Saku had lost all sense of reasoning as a black staff appeared in her hand. The wound on her stomach healed easily as she gripped the staff in her hand. The staff was made out of two thick branches, as thick as her wrist, winding around the other. At the tip of the staff was a large crescent jewel as big as Saku's head. Saku then glared at the Humans, instantly freezing them with fear. Syao pulled the spear out of his back and threw it aside, the wound healing as instantaneous as it did with Saku's. Saku was advancing nearer to the Humans, her eyes totally silver now. The Humans backed slightly._

"_Fallen Vangel… Saku de Angelique… Like the rumours said," The Humans muttered. A smirk stretched on Saku's lips, her fangs flashing wet and dangerous. Her eyes were silver and looking at them with lust in them. Her hair was swaying due to an invisible breeze_

"_Yes… I am the greatest nightmare in this world," Saku hissed as she pointed the crescent on her staff towards the Humans. The Humans turned and started running away. Syao raised his hand to stop her. The crescent glowed silver as the smirk on Saku's face deepened._

"_Þipetele Goddess de Fate vã vor face dvs surd ºi sã moarã încã lãsat Syao de Lupus sunt protejat de la aceeaºi soartã (Direct Romanian translation for Screams of the Goddess of Fate shall make you deaf and die yet let Syao de Lupus be protected from the same fate)" Sakura said. The crescent glowed brighter as a very high pitched scream resounded through the whole village. The Humans had to stop and cover their ears in pain. Syao felt cool hands on his ears, fully blocking the scream. Blood started to flow out of the Humans ears and eyes as their mouth opened in a silent scream. The colour on their faces started to get drained as the blood continued flowing mercilessly. The scream merely got higher and higher in pitch till it was killing the birds and the other animals around the village. Soon the scream stopped. _

_Saku's eyes turned back to its normal emerald, her staff disappearing into ash. Saku fell onto her knees, staring blankly at the dead bodies a few metres from her. Tears started to fall form her eyes. Sobs racked her body as she covered her face with her hands. _

"_I am so sorry… I am so sorry," Saku said, hiccupping slightly. Syao walked towards her and hugged her. He closed his eyes and sighed. He knew how it feels to lose yourself and kill people without able to stop yourself. Syao then carried Saku and looked up. It was time the act._

_**-X-**_

"_Create a war…?" Syao asked as he looked at Saku like she was mad. She was sitting on her bed looking out of the window. Her eyes held nothing but sadness as she looked at the bright world. _

"_I can't stand it anymore. With these people being so happy by making us feel miserable," Saku replied. Syao's eyes widened. Has she gone mad? She wants to wipe out everyone who is happy while she isn't. But deep down, he felt it too. The anger raging in his heart asking as to why they had to suffer when it was not them who chose to be like this. _

"_I guess it is the only way to make them realize that we do not want it as well. I will ask Lunar, Luminis and Animus to gather here tomorrow. We will plan on what to do afterwards," Syao said as he stood up. He then turned to leave when Saku stopped him._

"_Stay with me tonight, Lupus. It might be the last time we will be able to sleep in peace," Saku stated as she looked at him. Syao turned to look at her, their gaze clashing with the other. Syao walked towards her and softly grabbed her chin. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips, his eyes closed. Saku could feel all his emotions dripping in the kiss as she responded with the same amount of emotions she was feeling. Syao then slowly lowered the both of them onto the bed with him on top. Syao broke the kiss and looked at her with loving eyes. He kissed her neck where a mark laid innocently on the clear skin._

"_I love you Saku de Angelique… No matter how many times we get reincarnated," Syao said. Saku closed her eyes as both of them filled with light._

"_Lãsat aceastã dragoste noi împãrþim suntem soarta de reîncarnãrile noastre (Direct Romanian translation for Let this love we are sharing be the fate of our reincarnations)" Syao whispered into her ears as he kissed her lightly on her jaw. Saku smiled softly as he slipped a hand into her dress… Their last night together will be beautiful._

_**-X-**_

_Syao sighed as he wore his shirt, his eyes looking at the woman sleeping on the bed. The blanket covering her naked body and her hair fanned out beneath her. She looked so innocently but Syao knew better. This girl has a monster living in her like the other four of her kind. That includes him as well. He sighed yet again as he walked towards Saku and sat beside her. He stroked the girl's cheek with a pained expression. He knew that this was a crazy idea but he knew her ulterior motive. By creating a war, she could die in her element and that is war. He planted a kiss on her cheek before standing up and left. He needed to gather everyone here and fast. _

_Soon the three guests came. Two were male while the other one was a female. The female had long lavender hair reaching her bottom. It tumbles down her back in curls. Her eyes a serious amethyst as she walked into the house. One of the male has short messy silver hair and serious red eyes. He looked as if he was annoyed to death. The other had short blue hair which was pretty neat. His eyes were sapphire which was filled with incomparable intelligence. Syao walked into the living room, his shirt neat and tidy. His hair still messy as ever and his eyes were really serious._

"_Chiu de Animus, Nami de Lunar, Eli de Luminis," Syao said as he looked at each of the individuals as he said their names. The woman, Chiu, the silver haired man, Nami and the blue haired man, Eli, merely nodded when their names are announced. Then the only one left came out of her room. Her hair was long and auburn and her eyes were a serious emerald. She was wearing a cream dress which had no bodice on it. Saku then smiled at the guests. Everyone was already informed as to why they are here and they were all prepared to plan their move._

_As the five of them sat on the dining table, everyone was staring at Saku. She was explaining the reason why they were going to do this and that she plans to do it by that night. The plan was that half of them mask as Vampires while the others pretend to be Angels. Saku and Chiu will be the Angels while Syao, Eli and Nami will be the Vampires. They will each go to the respective headquarters, acting as if they were hurt. They will then inform the headquarters the other party is at fault and this will create hatred to bloom. Also, they will have to lead their respective 'clans' to Tomoeda, a Human populated village. From there, Eli will ambush and kill one of the Angels. This will then cause war to rage on. In the midst, they will unleash their black wings and cast the final spell which will kill everyone within 100 kilometres from them. This will also kill them but it will be worth it. This will then cause the Vampires to loath the Angels and vice versa, plunging the world into suffering. The plan was flawless. Saku then asked Eli to see as to where the respective headquarters are. Eli then stood up and put his hand on the table._

"_Aratã-mã pe care eu vreau sã vãd (Direct Romanian translation for Show me what I want to see)" Eli muttered. The table glowed and the oak top started to change into a mirror. First it showed a beautiful mansion. The mansion was black with black roofs. It was obviously the Vampire's headquarters. The picture then zoomed out to show a large village and then it zoomed out further showing where the village laid. It was on Kagoshima. Then another mansion appeared. This time it was more light coloured. It was the Angel's headquarters. The picture zoomed out and everyone sweat dropped. It was in a small village with thousands of winged people in it. Instantly they knew where it was. Tokyo. It was much faster to get to Tomoeda from Tokyo so they decided that the ones pretending to be Vampires should depart first. Nami hugged Saku tightly. Saku looked up at him and smiled softly._

"_I will see you again one day, Onii-san," Saku said. Nami merely shook his head._

"_I am not your Onii-san, Saku… Next time… I will be born as someone totally unrelated to you and capture your heart for myself. Eu vã voi iubi mereu, îngerul My Saku (Direct Romanian translation for I will love you forever, my angel Saku)" Nami muttered as he broke the hug. He went out of the house and waited patiently. Eli planted a soft kiss on Chiu's lips. Chiu had tears falling from her eyes. Saku looked at them pitifully. She knew that they love each other so much and just got married. Now they have to kill themselves for a friend of theirs. Saku looked down regrettably. Syao then walked towards her and pushed her head up. He then crashed his lips onto her and stopped before they went any further._

"_Till next time, Saku," Syao said. Now, her own tears started to flow from her eyes. Syao reluctantly let go of her and walked out of the room. The three then started to punch the other to give the hurt look to each of them. After wearing each other out, the three of them bid their final farewell and disappeared into black haze. Saku and Chiu walked back into the room and closed the door. Their planned departure time will be dawn tomorrow. Saku walked towards her bedroom and let herself fall onto the bed. Tomorrow will be marked in Japan's history as the War of Millenniums. It shall be remembered for every year. _

_Dawn came really fast. Saku woke up and changed her clothes. She wore a torn dress which was a dirty brown in colour. Chiu wore the same thing. Now to put some injuries. Saku and Chiu then started punching each other, not really minding if they were girls. They had to do such things to protect themselves from mobs and other things. After they had enough bruises, they unleashed their wings. It was not their black Fallen Vangel wings but it was their normal wings. Saku's wings were massive and pink while Chiu's wings were smaller and pale purple in colour. They then walked out of the house and flew east towards Tokyo._

_Syao, Nami and Eli arrived at the gigantic black mansion. They then started to pant while clutching their injuries. Their fangs were much more visible as they banged on the door. The door opened and the three of them were greeted by a Vampires woman. Her hair was long, draping to the floor and it was beautiful silver in colour. Her eyes were red and she had a small smile on her face. The smile was then replaced by a gasp as her eyes turned to that of horror._

"_Oh my god, what had happened to the three of you?" The woman asked. Nami looked up at her first. His eyes held pain as he explained._

"_The Angels attacked us out of the blue at Tomoeda. We did not threaten them but they did it. It seems that they had feeling of hatred growing in them," Nami said. The other two agreed. The woman then looked as if she was thinking and invited the three in. They were brought to meet the Head of Vampires, Alucard A. Viscus. The three of them explained what happened, almost breaking into grins when they saw the angry look in Alucard's black eyes. His face had turned into a snarl, his fangs glinting wet when they poked out of his lips._

"_This cannot be left alone. This is an unforgivable thing to do! Gather the troops. We are going to attack them back for insulting out race," Alucard's voice boomed in anger. Syao, Nami and Eli bowed their head at the order. However, unknown to the rest, a large grin decorated their face. _

_At Tokyo, Saku and Chiu landed perfectly on their wings. Saku's wings disappeared into a burst of Sakura petals while Chiu's wings disappeared into a burst of lily petals. They then staggered towards the gigantic door in front of them and knocked on it. With a low rumble, the large wooden door swung slowly on its hinges to reveal the interior. It was much larger than the Vampire's mansion and much brighter. A man stood near the door, looking at the two of them with black eyes. His messy black hair swayed when the wind entered into the mansion when the doors opened. His cold hard black eyes widened slightly when he saw the state the two Angels were in._

"_What had happened to the two of you, my ladies?" the man asked as he stumbled towards Saku who feigned collapsing. The man caught her before she touched the floor and looked at Chiu who looked as if she was in the verge of collapsing too._

"_We were ambushed…Attacked suddenly by the Vampires at Tomoeda. We mean no harm to them and they lifted those claws at us, baring those monstrous fangs. Our wings they ripped mercilessly. Fortunately our wings heal fast, but our wounds not. Our powers are weakened by the energy we used," Chiu acted out. The man's eyes narrowed as he carried the 'unconscious' Saku into the mansion. Chiu followed suite and the door rumbled closed behind them. They walked through the long hallway and up the staircases. They then walked into a gigantic room. There was a large chandelier hung in the middle of the room. A long red carpet stretched for about miles into the end of the room. On it sat one of the most powerful Angels in Japan. Her hair was long and coppery in colour. Her eyes were bright orange and bright golden wings were on his back. Her name was Sakiri Ignes. Those bright orange orbs widened when she saw the state of the two Angels who just entered the room. _

"_Why are you hurt… so badly till one of you faints?" the woman asked. Chiu bowed her head, her eyes brimming with fake tears. She then explained what had 'happened'._

_After explaining, anger was really evident in Sakiri's eyes. The Angel looked as if she could kill the whole population of Vampires if she was so controlled. Sakiri stood up from her throne and a sword materialized in her hand._

"_Toya, command the Angel army to fly to Tomoeda right away. We are going to create war with the Vampires for being so cruel to our Angels," Sakiri said. The man whom was carrying Saku nodded and passed Saku to Chiu. He then ran out of the room. Saku groaned and act as if she was waking up. She looked at Chiu who merely looked down at her with the triumph in her eyes, instantly letting Saku knew that their plan has worked._

**-X-**

_The Angels landed on Tomoeda in large numbers. The town was amazingly empty. Humans who saw the number of Angels descending from the skies instantly knew something was wrong. Never have they seen more that 10 Angels in such a small town. Suddenly a loud, blood curling scream rang through the town as a sword was thrust into on of the Angel's stomach. The Angel fell down gasping for air. Behind him was a Vampire who held a sword tainted with blood. As sudden as the attack had been, hundreds of Vampires appeared above the Angels from their haze and a war cry was heard. Swords clashed with one another. Saku and Chiu viciously killed numerous Vampires while Syao, Nami and Eli killed Angels. Unknown to the rest of the people involved, the five of them were getting nearer to one another._

_The once visibly dusty path of the town soon got tainted with blood and gore. Dead bodies littered the area. Saku thrust her sword into another Vampire's chest as Sakiri jumped over her head, landing on a Vampire's shoulder. She then thrust her long twisted sword into the Vampire's neck and pulled it out, causing blood to splatter around her. Saku looked at the whole scene in glee. It was the first time she saw an Angel act so violently against a Vampire and thankfully it will be last sight. _

_Soon enough they stood in a small circle, looking at each other. Syao nodded to Saku who in turned smirked evilly. The five of them laughed, immediately halting the war for a while. Everyone looked at the laughing Vangels in shock._

"_Fools… All of you are fools as to believe that us. Now that most of you are here, all of you will die!" Saku shouted, her voice tinted with evil. All the Angels and Vampires looked at them in horror. They realized that they have been tricked. But it was too late. Hundreds of Angels and Vampires are dead due to the trickery of five Vangels. The five of them then unleashed their black wings all together, shocking the two races. The tainted blood had tricked them. Sakiri glared at the five of them and charged. Saku merely smirked and summoned her staff. Chiu, Nami, Syao and Eli joined hands with Saku. _

"_Syao de Lupus, Eli de Luminis, Nami de Lunar, Chiu de Animus ºi Saku de Angelique. Copil infectaþi nãscuþi cu ura God\s ºi sângele Devil\s._ _Torturat ºi a mâhnit ei toþi au sã fie. Acum eu, Princess de Hell, Head Fallen Vangels ºi Harbinger de Grief combineazã cinci tot aceste suflete pentru a dezlega Hell\s cel mai rãu furie._ _Duºmanii sunt ars în sãlbatic flãcãrile fierbinþi de iad ºi lasã sã moarã. Îi lãsat în pace pedepsit pentru ce ei nouã. În întoarcere, noi predãm sufletele noastre la Devil ºi îl lãsãm face ce dorinþe He pentru a nouã. Eu acum dezleg furia Hell\s!_

_(Direct Romanian translation for Syao de Lupus, Eli de Luminis, Nami de Lunar, Chiu de Animus and Saku de Angelique. Tainted children born by God's hatred and the Devil's blood. Tortured and pained they all have been. Now I, Princess of Hell, Head of the Fallen Vangels and the Harbinger of Grief combines all these five souls to unleash Hell's worst fury. Let our enemies be burned in the inhumanly hot flames of hell and let them die. Let them be punished for what they did to us. In return, we surrender our souls to the Devil and let him do what He wishes to do to us. I now unleash Hell's fury!)" Saku chanted. She had chanted it much faster than it took for Sakiri to reach her. Suddenly, the five of them glowed red. A ring of fire burst from them, burning everyone within 100 kilometres from them. Sakiri screamed as the fire burned her flesh. The Vampire screamed as they turned into ash. The five Vangels stood daringly in the fire, their flesh burning as well. Saku smiled softly as Syao hugged her. Tears fell from her eyes, evaporating almost immediately due to the immense heat._

"_Sayonara, Japan…" Saku muttered before the flames licked her form._

**-X-**

Two emerald eyes snapped open as the woman who owns them sat up, gasping for air. She looked around and found that she was no longer in the bloody battlefield. She looked at the other two unconscious men in the room. One had short messy brown hair while the other had short silver hair. She then cover her face with her hands, her long auburn hair tumbled down her shoulders. She was terrified by the memory she saw and the numerous innocent lives being killed right in front of her. The woman did not notice that her tears had started to spiral down her wrist and that the brown haired man had gained consciousness. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped, grabbing the wrist and twisted the arm in a painful manner.

"Ouch! That hurts, Sakura-san!" the man shouted. The woman, Sakura Kinomoto, let go of the hand and looked up at the man with teary eyes. The man's eyes widened when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. Sakura hugged the man almost bringing him back down to the floor.

"Syaoran-san!" Sakura cried out as she sobbed into the man's, Li Syaoran, shirt. Syaoran hugged Sakura to him as he listened to her sobs.

"It was my all fault that the war between Angels and Vampires started. It was all my idea!" Sakura sobbed out. Syaoran knew it was false. It was not her who started it but her incarnation, Saku de Angelique who started the war. Syaoran could only hug Sakura as her sobs subsided. The other man had somehow disappeared from the room without making even a tiny noise. The moon hung high in the night sky. Syaoran looked out of the window. The memory of a hundred thousand years had taken up almost a day to remember. He ran his fingers through Sakura's long auburn hair and found out that she was asleep. He then carried her slowly and placed her on the bed. He initially planned to just put her to bed and leave but her hands were gripping his shirt real tightly.

He sighed and gave in. He lay on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He then closed his eyes and hoped that he would get enough sleep.

**-X-**

**When Sakura, Hayabusa and Syaoran were reliving the past, at the Sun Goddess's castle…**

"Mother!"

The word echoed through the quiet castle. A girl with long coppery hair which draped down to the floor twitched when she heard the word coming out of the mouth of another girl who had long silver hair and red eyes. The girl turned to look at her, her bright orange yes glowing with anger.

"Mother? I am not your mother, Scorpio A. Viscus. I am your Goddess!" The girl shouted harshly. The other girl, Scorpio A. Viscus, flinched at the harsh tone of the girl. Scorpio merely looked down and clenched her fists.

"_Sol Solis dea_ or what not, you are my mother… I remember you smiling so brightly when I was given to you by a healer. You called me your child. You are my mother!" Scorpio shouted, her voice strained as she tried to keep back her tears. For so long she had never disobeyed her mother in fear that one day she might abandon her. She was so willing to help her so as to stay by her side. The Sun Goddess merely glared at Scorpio.

"I do not remember. Now go and do your duties. Bring Hayabusa back and make sure he did not manage to let Sakura and Syaoran to remember the past," the Sun Goddess said. Scorpio merely chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I will no longer listen to you mother. I followed all your orders so I could stay close to you but it seems that you treat me the same as the other parvulus out there. I will no longer follow your orders mother," Scorpio said before disappearing into a burst of dandelion seeds. The Sun Goddess clenched her jaw in anger.

'What are you thinking, _daughter_?'

**-X-**

The sun started to rise, causing sunlight to stream into the room. Sakura twitched slightly and opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that Syaoran was asleep beside her, his arms around her protectively. She turned slowly so that she was facing Syaoran. She then brushed away his bangs softly and twirled her hand slowly in his hair. So it was all destiny's fault that two forbidden race fell in love. Sakura took a breath, shuddering as if it was painful. After all, 100,000 years ago, it was her incarnation that started the war. She might be next one who makes it worse instead of better. Sakura closed her eyes painfully when tears started to poke onto her eyes painfully. She wanted so badly to die right there and then so the war will never happen again.

"Don't cry, Sakura-san," Syaoran said as he opened his eyes slowly. He had felt her shuddering and the shaking of her shoulders as she tried to contain the tears. He brought her closer to him, looking at her softly. He then brought her chin up and he slowly lowered his head. Their lips met softly. Sakura did not know what to do but to kiss back, hoping that Syaoran would suck away her misery. The kiss grew in intensity as Syaoran slipped his tongue into her mouth. Sakura hugged him closer to her as Syaoran rolled thus he was beneath her and she lay sprawled on him. Her long hair tumbled down her shoulders and surrounding his head. Syaoran's hand unknowing slipped up to her neck where the zipper sat. He then slowly brought the zipper down, unzipping her dress slowly. Sakura shuddered when the cool morning air blew onto her warm skin. Sakura's hands slipped under Syaoran's shirt, trailing it up his chest.

Syaoran's rough hand trailed down her bare skin while his other continued on to unzip her dress fully. Sakura either did not notice or did not care. Sakura's hand was on his chest and in a flash; the shirt was off Syaoran's body. Syaoran had to contain the urge to chuckle as Sakura's hair was tickling his abs. Syaoran's hand became more bold as he slipped the sleeves down slightly. His right hand slipped under her right side and brush against her ribs. Sakura shuddered as she brought her hand up to tangle it in his hair. The kiss broke for a second for the both of them to breathe and Syaoran claimed her lips once more. Their current love and their love from 100,000 years ago had engulfed the two, stopping time for the both of them until a cough interrupted them.

Hayabusa leaned against the doorframe looking at them with a look that is both jealousy and annoyance. Syaoran broke the kiss and looked at Hayabusa while zipping up the dress for Sakura who had a large blush on her face. Sakura got off of Syaoran and sat on the side of the bed. Syaoran followed suite and glared at Hayabusa. The other man merely smirked triumphantly at him and looked at Sakura.

"So it seems you two remembered the past, especially the part you guys are in love," Hayabusa said, his voice dripping with jealousy. Syaoran did not know why he was so jealous but Sakura does. Nami had confessed to Saku that he fell in love with her even though he was her adopted older brother. Sakura looked down and nodded her slightly, remembering the hard fact that it was her fault that the war happened. The tears started coming. Syaoran saw this and tried to wrap his arms around her to sooth her but a growl from Hayabusa stopped him. Hayabusa was glaring angrily at him as if daring him to touch her. It was if he will kill Syaoran if he were to touch Sakura.

"Do not cry Sakura. It was not your fault. It was Saku de Angelique's fault it happened but it was the only choice she had. You cannot blame her or you for the war but the people who had caused her and her other Fallen Vangel friends to suffer," Hayabusa said. Sakura stopped sobbing for a while to let the sentence sink in. It was true. It was not her fault or Saku's fault. If the other races could accept what they are, there would be no war. Sakura slowly wiped away her tears and looked up at Hayabusa. She gave him that teary yet determined face which caused Hayabusa's heart to beat faster.

"Will you help me prevent the war, Nami de Lunar?" Sakura asked. Hayabusa looked at her in shock. She was trying to prevent the war? Not start it even though she knew that the Angels and Vampires would be disgusted by the fact she is a Vangel? Hayabusa smirked slightly and looked down.

"As you wish, Sakura Kinomoto. No wonder Saku reincarnated to you. She must have felt guilty for starting the war and thus decided to reincarnate into a pure soul who would never want the suffering of other people," Hayabusa said. Sakura looked up and smiled at him and Hayabusa's eyes widened as the blush came back on his face. His love for Saku was still there. He merely smiled softly at the girl and walked towards her. There and then, in front of Syaoran, Hayabusa kissed Sakura on the lips.

**-X-**

The Sun Goddess stalked towards Scorpio's room in anger. Her aura was flaring so much that it caused the guards walking with her to shudder in fear. The Sun Goddess is very unstable and scary when she is mad. And now she was really mad with her daughter. That is so much worse that anything else. The Sun Goddess slammed the door made out of light open and glared at Scorpio who looked as if she was ready to venture out.

"Stop right there, Scorpio A. Viscus," the Sun Goddess ordered. Scorpio stopped tying up her hair and looked at her mother. She merely glared at her and continued to do her work.

"I am not going to follow your orders anymore mother. I've had enough," Scorpio said as she started to disappear into dandelion seeds. But her mother was not going to allow her to do so.

"Urmaþi ordinile mele!!(Direct Romanian translation for Follow my orders!!)" The Sun Goddess said as her hand glowed. Scorpio stopped disappearing and fell onto her knees. Her eyes were dull with a spell clouding it. The Sun Goddess looked down at her with hatred.

"Go and kill Sakura Kinomoto, now!" the Sun Goddess shouted. Scorpio nodded and grabbed her sword. She stood up and bowed.

"I shall carry out your order, master," Scorpio said as she disappeared into a burst of dandelion seeds. The Sun Goddess sighed as she shook her head.

'I am sorry, my daughter, but it is for the best you do so,'

**-X-**

Syaoran's eyes widened at what just happened. Hayabusa just kissed Sakura right in front of him. Sakura blushed harder, not knowing what to do. Syaoran growled and pulled Hayabusa away from her. He opened his mouth to shout at him but a 'whizz' stopped him. A large boomerang flew into the room. Hayabusa somehow heard it from far away and grabbed Sakura. Black wings with red tips appeared on his back as he covered both him and Sakura with it. Syaoran cursed and did the same thing. The boomerang slammed painfully into Hayabusa's wings. Sakura heard him wince. She looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes squeezed tightly in pain. The boomerang whizzed back towards its owner. Hayabusa unwrapped his wings and looked at the intruder. It was Scorpio. Her eyes were a dull red and her silver hair flowing behind her back due to some invisible wings. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Scorpio's eyes.

"She is not herself…" Sakura muttered. Hayabusa looked down at her and back up at Scorpio. He glared at her for even trying to hurt Sakura. In Scorpio was a gigantic boomerang as big as Sakura if she were to stand up. Sakura stood up slowly and looked at Scorpio.

"It is me who you came here for, didn't you?" Sakura muttered. Scorpio looked a t her blankly. Slowly she nodded. She then drew the boomerang back slowly, crouching. Hayabusa stood up and wanted to run to her but then he ran into a barrier. He rubbed his head and touched the invisible barrier.

"Sakura! Don't be stupid! Let down the barrier!!!" Hayabusa shouted. Syaoran was confused. He walked to Hayabusa and reached out as well. He too touched the barrier. Sakura looked at them sadly and shook her head.

"I do not want to involve the two of you," Sakura muttered as tears started to flow out of her eyes. Scorpio then decided it was time for her to attack since Sakura's attention was not on her. She swung her boomerang, aiming it at Sakura. Sakura heard the loud 'whizz' and turned. She 'tsk'ed and summoned her pink wings. She then managed to fly up, the boomerang banging onto the barrier. The boomerang then flew back towards Scorpio and she grabbed it. She looked up at Sakura who was still hovering very close to the ceiling. Scorpio then muttered something which caused thousands of dandelion seeds to appear under her feet. She then started floating up. Sakura's eyes widened. She had never seen such a skill. Sakura summoned her sword, getting serious for once. Scorpio suddenly lunged towards her, her boomerang up in a menacing way. Sakura growled slightly and flew up, bursting through the roof. Scorpio did a sharp turn and flew after her. Sakura then raised her right hand, palm facing the incoming Scorpio.

"_Vânt!_ (Direct Romanian translation for _Wind!_)" Sakura shouted. Wind started to blow towards Scorpio who was starting to get blown away by the wind. Scorpio growled louder as she muttered something. She then started to look as if the wind was nothing. She then swung the boomerang and it flew towards Sakura. Sakura stopped the spell and raised her sword, blocking the attack but the impact was so strong she stumbled slightly. She then touched the strap which was attached to the boomerang and swung it back to Scorpio. The boomerang flew across Scorpio, cutting her into half. Blood splattered from the wound and for a while her eyes flashed a bright red. She looked at Sakura sadly with tears falling out of her eyes.

"Help me… Sakura," Scorpio shouted before her eyes turned back to its dull red. The dandelion seeds on her feet flew up to her body where her upper half was cut off her lower half. It spiralled around it. Sakura could see the bone growing back; joining the first half to the other half. Her stomach and intestine going back to place and flesh started to cover it. Soon her muscles appeared and finally skin covered the gruesome sight. Sakura felt like puking but she was not the only one. Hayabusa was horrified when he saw that and Syaoran… Let say he turned totally green. Scorpio's lips then stretched into a smirk as the boomerang flew back towards her. She caught it easily and it transformed into her sword.

"You will die by my hands, Sakura," Scorpio shouted as she flew towards Sakura. Sakura glared at her. She had not enough time to cast a spell thus she lunged towards Scorpio, her word raised menacingly. The two swords clashed in a loud 'clash' and sparks appeared at where the two swords met. Scorpio and Sakura glared at each other, pushing towards the other. Sakura did not notice that Scorpio had slipped her right hand behind her back and drew a dagger. She then stabbed Sakura's side. Sakura screamed in pain and flew back. Blood dripped form her wound and Sakura pulled the dagger out of her flesh in one swift rip. But that short span of not paying attention to Scorpio was going to cost her a lot. Scorpio muttered something which made her sword turn into a crystal sword. When Sakura turned to focus back at Scorpio, it was too late. By the time she looked at Scorpio, the girl had managed to thrust the sword into Sakura's heart. Sakura's eyes widened in pain as she coughed out blood. Blood dripped down her chin and to the ground where Syaoran and Hayabusa looked up at her in disbelief. Scorpio smirked wider as she twisted the sword in Sakura's heart. Sakura groaned as the pain engulfed her whole form. Her wings started to scatter into Sakura petals. But Scorpio was not satisfied by it. She then flew higher up to the sky, Sakura attached to her sword. Sakura had gone limp, her breathing had ceased.

From below, Hayabusa and Syaoran looked at the retreating figure of Scorpio. They could see Sakura's long hair whipping mercilessly due to the wind caused by the speed Scorpio was travelling in.

"Sakura…" The two of them muttered in disbelief. Scorpio then stopped when she was about 80 meters up in the sky. She then looked at Sakura and chuckled evilly.

"Sayonara, Sakura," Scorpio said as she flung Sakura towards the ground. Sakura started falling slowly at first then she started to gain speed due to the gravity pull. Syaoran wanted to fly up there and save her but her barrier has yet to disappear. Tears started to brim in his eyes unconsciously. Hayabusa was going through the same pain as he was, seeing the woman he loves getting killed and he was not able to do anything to save her. Syaoran closed his eyes when he saw Sakura coming closer to the ground. It was only about 40 metres to the ground now. Hayabusa squeezed his eyes closed. Tears started to spring out of the two men's eyes.

"**Sakura!!!!!!!!!!**" the two of them shouted. Sakura's body started to pulse. Her heart started to beat. The broken flesh started to heal and the skin started to close. But she was nearing the ground. Even if she heals, she will end up like a frog splattered against a wall. That's when suddenly. Two black wings sprouted on her wings. She then floated about 6 meters from the ground, parallel to it. Her eyes snapped opened and it was bright silver. Her black wings had silver tips to it. Scorpio's eyes widened when she saw it.

'Saku de Angelique…' Scorpio thought. She then saw Sakura's mouth moved. The ground beneath her sprouted large vines and it flew towards Scorpio. Scorpio tried to run away but the vines were much faster. In a matter of seconds the vines had travelled up to 80 meters up and wrapped themselves around her form. Scorpio let out a scream of horror as the vines pulled her towards Sakura. When she came nearer, Sakura's face became clearer. And what she saw scared her. Sakura's eyes were bright silver and her Vampire fangs had grown out of her upper lip, resting on her chin halfway. It was turned up in a disgusting snarl. Sakura's wings were much larger than Saku's ones and the silver tips were much brighter. Her hands were outstretched and Scorpio could see claws decorating them. Instantly she knew she had found her death. Then Sakura's mouth moved slowly, the wind bringing the message to her.

"Whoever tries to kill my reincarnation…Will never live to try it again,"

**-X-**

**End of Chapter 10**

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**Finally Chapter 10 is up! Actually it was done for about a week now…BUT!! I wanted to put it as one of my 'gifts' to you readers as a part of my birthday treat… I am so horrible. So anyways, I hope you love my gifts. Also I have put up some other stuff as a birthday treats... In total, I put up three stuffs on my birthday. I hope you guys have fun! So please, Read and Review. Make me happy :D Happy Halloween everyone! **

**And here we are… I present you preview points of my next chapter…**

**Preview points of Chapter 11:**

-_Sadly there are no preview points for the next chapter as it will take away all the suspense. Sorry for the inconvenience._

Find out in Vampire's Pure love Chapter 11: Merging of two souls

**Wishing Everyone a Happy Halloween!--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	11. Merging of two souls

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Vampire's pure love**

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!! **

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! Late update… I am too busy with stuff nowadays but I won't forget you guys! Don't worry! So enjoy Chapter 11 and bear my grammatical errors. And I am sorry if this is a tad shorter than normal chapters. **

**Summary: In Medieval Japan, vampires haunt the alleys while angels protect from above, up in the sky. The two races hate each other and have been in war for over 100 millenniums. But what happen if fate twists itself again and a vampire bit an angel? Vampire Li Syaoran bit an angel, Sakura Kinomoto, without realizing she was an angel as she was pretending to be a Human. Now both worlds are thrust into chaos, wanting the event 100,000 years ago to repeat itself. **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 25 years old/5000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto- 23 years old/4600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 25 years old (Human)**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 24 years old (Human)**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 28 years old/5600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 53 years old/10600 years old (Angel) **_

_**Yelan Li- 45 years old/ 9000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Hiroku Li- 52 years old/ 10400 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Meiling Sae- 10 years old/ 2000 years old (Amaranth)**_

_**Hayabusa Naraku- 25 years old/5000 years old (Lunar parvulus)**_

_**Leo A. Viscus- 23 years old/4600 years old (Lunar parvulus) **_

_**Kokoro Ai- 23 years old/4600 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**Scorpio A. Viscus- 22 years old/4400 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**1 year (Angel years) 200 Human years (applies to all races except Humans)**_

_**Sol Solis parvulus and lunar parvulus will always appear as 10 year olds**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 11—**

**--Merging of two souls—**

"Whoever tries to kill my reincarnation…Will never live to try it again,"

Scorpio's red eyes widened in fear as the vines gripped tighter around her. It continued to bring her down to Sakura who was still 'lying' on her back. The cold smirk was still on Sakura's face as her silver eyes gleamed evilly in the sunlight. Her lips were in a disgustingly wicked snarl which caused her fangs to glimmer dangerously. Once Scorpio reached Sakura, the vines stopped for a while, causing Scorpio to meet Sakura face to face. Sakura's silver eyes pierced through her, smashing all the walls that preventing Sakura from her soul. The snarl on her lips turned into a small 'o' shape as her eyes clouded with shock.

"This is not your choice, yes?" Sakura asked, her voice tinted with sudden concern. Scorpio's dull red eyes widened, turning brighter by the second. Tears started to flow down her cheeks and onto Sakura's face but she did not care. Then the spell slammed back onto Scorpio's mind, pushing away the real Scorpio and leaving the spellbound Scorpio to control the body. Sakura then closed her eyes and whispered a small apology before making the vines slam Scorpio onto the cold hard ground. Scorpio's eyes widened at the pain as she coughed out some blood. The blood trickled down her cheek as she stood up slowly. She looked at Sakura whom was now hovering in front of her, looking down at her. Sakura's black wings look menacing and her eyes were in a piercing gaze.

Syaoran and Hayabusa stared at Sakura in disbelief. Somehow she was neither Sakura nor Saku, but somewhere in between. The two of them were confused. Both of them loved the same woman but not the same soul. Syaoran loved Sakura while Hayabusa loved Saku. Neither of them knew who will emerge the owner of Sakura's body.

Sakura merely sighed as she slowly floated down to the ground. Her feet touched the ground a few metres away from Scorpio. Scorpio then summoned her sword, which flew from where it fell a few moments ago. Scorpio glared at Sakura before lunging towards her, sword raised menacingly. Sakura summoned her own sword and clashed it with Scorpio's. Silver clashed with red as they held their gazes. Sakura then flapped her massive wings, causing strong winds to blow towards Scorpio. Then to make things worse, feathers started to fly around Scorpio, cutting her slowly as they hit her one by one. Scorpio growled in annoyance as the feathers increased in numbers. Her limbs and her face were filled with cuts from the feathers. Sakura's lips suddenly turned up into a smirk when the feather rain turned into a storm.

Scorpio cursed as a whole whirlwind seemed to swirl around her. However she did not move her sword an inch towards her as it will only take that inch to kill her. Sakura just scoffed in boredom. This girl was no fun to torture. She might as well kill the girl in one swift blow. Thinking that it might the best thing to do now, she jumped away from Scorpio. The feather whirlwind stopped the moment her feet touched ground one more. Scorpio was filled with cuts with very little blood dripping from them. She looked very annoyance on top of that. Scorpio decided it was time to hasten Sakura's death thus she lunged towards her once more. This time, Sakura did not meet her head on. She merely waited for her to come before grabbing hold of the deadly blade. She clutched it tighter, not caring if the sharp metal was cutting into her palm. Blood started to coat the blade as she threw it with its owner up to the sky. Sakura then flapped her massive wings, making her airborne, and thrust her sword into Scorpio's stomach. T

Scorpio groaned as Sakura pulled the blade out of her. She then flew up, letting Scorpio to fall down to the earth. She then raised her hand.

She was about to cast her spell when suddenly, Scorpio disappeared from where she had fell. Sakura looked down and saw that Syaoran and Hayabusa was as confused as she was. Suddenly a large crystal sword pierced through her chest. Sakura's eyes widened in pain as her silver eyes dulled.

**In Sakura's head (Italic is Sakura, normal is Saku)**

"She's too strong…"

"_But we can't die like this, Angelique… It is too harsh. Syaoran-san and Naraku is hoping that we survive this fight…"_

"There is a way which we both can survive…"

"_Really?" _

"You'll have to merge with me Sakura…"

"_If that's the only way to survive… Then we shall do it… But who will gain control of the body?"_

"Of course, it will be you. After all, it is your body rightfully,"

**Normal POV**

With that acceptance, Sakura glowed silver which got brighter and brighter in every second. The sword slid out of Sakura effortlessly as Sakura fell towards the earth. Syaoran and Hayabusa screamed her name but she was not moving at all. She did not even make an indication that she was even alive. Her petite form smashed onto the earth. But no blood came out of her tattered body. It merely glowed brighter and brighter till it was painful just to look at her form. Scorpio narrowed her eyes, not willing to pull her gaze away from the Vangel for one second. Syaoran squeezed his eyes closed while Hayabusa tried his hardest to look at her but he too had to give in and close his eyes.

Whatever happened next was a blur to Scorpio. One second she was floating in the air and the other second she was slammed onto the ground with a clawed hand on her neck. She looked at the face of the glowing Sakura but could see nothing but light. It was as if she was masking the face of her murderer.

"You shall die now…" Sakura said her voice a mixture of Sakura and Saku's voice. The sound was heavenly as it is but deadly due to the hated coating it. Sakura's hand on Scorpio's neck tightens while her free hand flew upwards. With a mutter, a stone lance plunged through Scorpio's body, its tip poking through the girl's heart. Scorpio's eyes widened as she started to glow as well. A shrill scream came out of her lips as something in her burst into many dandelion seeds. The glowing ceased as Scorpio fell unconscious. The stone lance was no longer on protruding her heart. She was no longer bleeding. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was calm and collected, as if she was merely sleeping. Sakura too stopped glowing. Syaoran and Hayabusa could not see any change in her face as her long auburn locks were hiding it away from the two of them. Sakura stood up slowly and turned to look at them. Their eyes widened.

Sakura did not look like either Sakura or Saku. She looked like a mix of both. Her irises were a bright emerald with tendrils of silver. Her face was now much refined, almost angled like an elf. Her nose was much more sharper and her cheekbones higher. Her eyes were slightly pointed, obviously due to the power she held. Her lips were now of a natural light rose colour. The tips of her fangs were poking out of her upped lip. Her hair was no longer the normal auburn. It was brighter auburn with brown tips. It was no longer straight. Instead it tumbled down her back in large curls and waves. Her skin was now more tanned than the normal tone.

Due to the fight, her dress had ripped in several places, big and small. Both of her sleeves were ripped, showing off her really toned and firm arms. Also, claws adorned her fingers. From her collarbone to just on top of her female mounds, were showing. Also her side was also showing. Her long flowing gown was ripped onto shaggy dress which ended mid thigh. Due to this, it showed off her long, tanned and muscled legs. Sakura wings… Those were the things which changed the most. It was neither black nor pink. It was silver. Each and every feather was silver with silvery pink tips. It then disappeared into a burst of silvery pink cherry blossoms petal.

Syaoran and Hayabusa had to contain the urge of gulping as Sakura came nearer. The barrier around them dissipated as Sakura flicked her wrist. Syaoran then stomped towards Sakura, his shock turning into anger.

"You shouldn't have gone to fight her on your own," Syaoran stated. Sakura merely closed her eyes and sighed.

"I just escaped death twice and you're going to lecture me, Syaoran-san. Please, my head feels kinda li-" she trailed off before she fainted. Syaoran managed to catch her in time, her petite form falling into his larger one. Syaoran sighed softly as his eyes turned softer. He then carried her slowly before looking at the condition of her house. A large hole was on the roof on top of the bedroom. It was obviously in no condition to keep her safe. Thus Syaoran looked at Hayabusa over his shoulder.

"I am bringing her back to the Li mansion. Bring Viscus with you when you come to the mansion. She is not in the condition to go back to where she came from," Syaoran stated before black wings decorated his back. He then flapped the massive things and flew east towards his mansion which sat on the edge of Tomoeda. Hayabusa glared at the retreating figure. How come he gets to carry Sakura?! Hayabusa then walked towards Scorpio and carried her. He saw something on her forehead. A small silver Sakura petal mark. He merely shrugged before unleashing his large black wings with red tips. He then flew east as well.

He landed in alley to make sure that no one who would recognize him, see him. His wings disappeared into black peony wings. He then walked calmly in the crowd of Human. Under normal circumstances, he would never be able to do so. He would always have the urge to suck all the Humans dry but now, he was much more tamed than usual. It was as if the bloodthirsty beast in him never existed at all. But the only piece of reality that keeps the beast known was that he felt rather fatigued after a few days of not feeding. The sun was setting in the far horizon. Hayabusa had landed and managed to catch up with Syaoran. He walked calmly beside him, eyes darting towards Sakura ever so often. And soon they stopped. In front of them loomed a large black mansion which seemed to give the cold vibe to those near it. Sakura seemed to be affected to as she suddenly shuddered in her sleep.

They went in and the scent of blood immediately slammed into their faces. Syaoran was too used to it. It was already evening and it was breakfast for his Vampire family. But somehow he could not help but feel disgusted. He was rather surprised at that feeling when it was merely weeks since he had bit Sakura. He then walked in the dark hallways pretty calmly, Hayabusa behind him. They climbed up the winding stairs, not caring if it creaked at their weight. Hayabusa was pretty much used to the things which happened around there at night. He has been living with them since Syaoran was born! Suddenly a shrill scream resounded through the whole mansion. Neither Syaoran nor Hayabusa twitched. A scream or two was never unusual at that place. Syaoran was about to reach his room when the door beside him burst opened.

A man with shoulder length hair which was really messy stood on the doorway. His eyes were cold dark brown in colour. His shirt was splattered with blood and in his hand was a dead woman with fang marks on her neck. Blood was trailing from the mark slowly. His hand was holding the woman by the neck. Also, a trail of blood was evident from the man's lips to his chin. A disgusting smirk appeared on his face when he saw Syaoran.

"Well… If it isn't Syaoran. Where the hell have you been? It has been ages since you last stepped into this place," the man said. Syaoran merely glared at him.

"I have been around, Yuu," Syaoran mumbled back, his voice chipped with ice. The man, Yuu Li, merely scowled at him.

"Don't you know how worried Father and Mother have…?" He trailed off when his eyes dropped from Syaoran's eyes to Sakura's sleeping form. A lustful smirk appeared on his face.

"Looks like you've got quite the catch there," Yuu said. He then dropped the woman in his hand as he reached out to touch Sakura. Syaoran immediately moved away from him.

"Don't you dare touch her, Yuu!" Syaoran shouted at him. Yuu merely growled at him, his fangs flashing dangerously.

"Why are you so selfish, Syaoran? I merely wanted to see her more closely," Yuu said, licking his lips. Syaoran was not at all convinced.

"You just want her blood. You can't suck her dry. She's…" He was interrupted by a cough. The two of them looked at the source and found their parents standing at the end of the hallway. The woman had long, straight black hair which reached her bottom. It was tied into a high ponytail. Her eyes were a cold black and her face was in a frown. She was wearing a black cheongsam which had a slit at the side which reached her mid thigh. Peony petals peppered the cheongsam. The man had short and very messy brown hair. His eyes were much happier looking and it was a beautiful shade of brown. Like melted chocolate. He was wearing a normal outfit of black shirt and white pants.

"Syaoran…" The woman, known as Yelan Li, said. The man, Hiroku Li, looked towards Syaoran as well. Syaoran bowed awkwardly due to Sakura whom was still asleep in his arms. Hayabusa too had the same problem. Yelan merely dismissed it, looking at the girl in Syaoran's arms in disgust.

"Who is that in your arms, Syaoran? And why are you fighting with your brother so early in the morning? And where have you been all these while?!" Yelan commanded. She was not asking. She was commanding answers from him. Syaoran sighed softly.

"Her name is Sakura. She is a Vampire. And Yuu wanted to suck her blood. I mean, he can't drink Vampire's blood and I have been in her house all these while, mother," Syaoran answered in one breath. Yelan seemed pleased at his answer. Hayabusa was not at shock whatsoever. It was not the first time Syaoran had lied to his parents.

"Have you had breakfast, Syaoran?" his father asked. Syaoran opened his mouth to answer but he closed his mouth again and nodded his head. Yuu looked at him and Sakura suspiciously. Syaoran looked a bit too pale for someone who just 'ate'. He merely brushed it off and went back into his room. He dragged the woman back in and slammed the door closed. Hiroku and Yelan did not utter another word as they walked back from where they had come from. Syaoran then walked towards his room and opened his door. Everything was just like the way he kept it. He placed Sakura on his bed gingerly. Hayabusa walked towards the door which was attached to his room. He opened it and walked into the other room which was his. Hayabusa placed Scorpio on his bed and went to close the door.

Syaoran looked at Sakura who was fast asleep. He then placed his lips on hers. Unknowingly, his black wings were slowly appearing on his back. He closed his eyes softly before suddenly, it snapped opened when the door slammed open.

Yuu stared at the scene in front of him in shock. His younger brother, Syaoran Li, had somehow sprouted wings on his back. His dark brown eyes in pure shock as he slammed the door close. His back was pressed against it, his hand behind him. Syaoran could do nothing but stare in shock at him too. He then willed his wings to disappear, black peony petals falling onto the bed.

"You… You have turned into a Vangel…"

**-X-**

**End of Chapter 11**

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**Finally Chapter 11 is up!! Sorry if it is rather short. Much shorter that the previous chapters. Anyways, I could already imagine Yuu. He looks a bit like Syaoran but fiercer and with a much more superior demeanour. Ah well… At least I managed to get this done. So please Read and Review... You will make me very very happy. **

**And here we are… I present you preview points of my next chapter…**

**Preview points of Chapter 12:**

-_Yuu found out that Syaoran had turned into a Vangel!_

_-In disbelief, he started blabbering everything to their parents._

_-Angry and filled for hatred as the Angels had killed her mother, Yelan goes on a rage and tried to kill Syaoran._

_-Sakura wakes up to find Syaoran almost killed by his mother as he did not wish to fight her._

_-She then reveals to her that it was her who killed Yelan's mother._

_-She summoned the dead Chieko and let her talk to Yelan._

_-Afterwards, Syaoran and Sakura talked more about their past, getting to know each other for the first time._

_-Are they really getting closer?_

Find out in Vampire's Pure love Chapter 12: Knowing the other's past.

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	12. Knowing The Other's Past

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Vampire's pure love**

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**_

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! Late update… I am too busy with stuff nowadays but I won't forget you guys! Computer kinda crashed on me! I am really sorry!! I really thank you for all those reviews. I really love you guys. Anyways... I promise this chapter has a lot of Syao/Sak fluff. Only the first few paragraphs are when they kinda fight. Also I kinda changed the preview points I gave on chapter 11, sorry. So keep reading... Have fun with chapter 12! **

**Summary: In Medieval Japan, vampires haunt the alleys while angels protect from above, up in the sky. The two races hate each other and have been in war for over 100 millenniums. But what happen if fate twists itself again and a vampire bit an angel? Vampire Li Syaoran bit an angel, Sakura Kinomoto, without realizing she was an angel as she was pretending to be a Human. Now both worlds are thrust into chaos, wanting the event 100,000 years ago to repeat itself.**

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 25 years old/5000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto- 23 years old/4600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 25 years old (Human)**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 24 years old (Human)**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 28 years old/5600 years old (Angel)**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 53 years old/10600 years old (Angel) (At this point: Dead)**_

_**Yelan Li- 45 years old/ 9000 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Hiroku Li- 52 years old/ 10400 years old (Vampire)**_

_**Meiling Sae- 10 years old/ 2000 years old (Amaranth) (At this point : Dead)**_

_**Hayabusa Naraku- 25 years old/5000 years old (Lunar parvulus)**_

_**Leo A. Viscus- 23 years old/4600 years old (Lunar parvulus)**_

_**Kokoro Ai- 23 years old/4600 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**Scorpio A. Viscus- 22 years old/4400 years old (Sol solis parvulus)**_

_**1 year (Angel years) 200 Human years (applies to all races except Humans)**_

_**Sol Solis parvulus and lunar parvulus will always appear as 10 year olds**_

**oOo**

**--Chapter 12—**

**--Knowing the other's past—**

Yuu stared at the scene in front of him in shock. His younger brother, Syaoran Li, had somehow sprouted wings on his back. His dark brown eyes in pure shock as he slammed the door close. His back was pressed against it, his hand behind him. Syaoran could do nothing but stare in shock at him too. He then willed his wings to disappear, black peony petals falling onto the bed.

"You… You have turned into a Vangel…"

Syaoran looked at his brother with annoyed amber eyes. First of all, Yuu needs to know the meaning of 'knock before opening the door'. Second of all, Yuu is a blabbermouth. He will never shut up when he finds out something which was supposed to be kept a secret. Syaoran calmly stood up and walked towards Yuu.

"Listen here, you cannot tell anyone about this," Syaoran said. Yuu's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I, you mutt. Don't you know that the Angels where the one who murdered Grandmother?! And you go and betray Mother by associating with an Angel! I bet this girl here is an Angel!" Yuu shouted as he pointed to Sakura who was still unconscious a midst the bickering. Syaoran really feel like ripping Yuu's head from his neck but he restrained. What would his mother say if he saw him killing his own brother? Suddenly the door behind Yuu slammed opened, causing Yuu to stumble forward.

There in front of the doorway was Yelan. Her eye was twitching in annoyance but it did not show in her jet black eyes. It was as if she was trying her hardest to contain her annoyance.

"What is the meaning of this, Syaoran, Yuu?!" She said, her voice tinted with anger. Yuu then turned. He opened his mouth to say something but Syaoran lunged forward and covered Yuu's mouth with both of his hand. Yuu struggled to pull the hand away but Syaoran, due to the Angel blood, overpowered him easily. Yelan continued to stare at her sons. Why was Syaoran covering Yuu's mouth? Yuu then finally managed to rip Syaoran's hands off his mouth.

"Syaoran has turned into a Vangel, mother!" Yuu blabbered out. Syaoran winced when he said that and thus took several steps back, away from Yuu and his mother. Yelan's normally expressionless face then changed to that of anger. The very word 'Angel' can ignite so much hate in her heart. She obviously hated the Angel race so badly for butchering her mother. Yelan then looked at Syaoran with hatred in her eyes,

"Is this true, Syaoran?" Yelan asked her voice accusing and filled with anger. Syaoran did not know how to answer. If he were to say yes, his mother would probably murder him and if he were to say no, Yuu will obviously say that he was lying. He closed his eyes and looked down. Syaoran took a deep breath and nodded. What he did not expect was Yelan to immediately throw a dagger at him at his reply. Syaoran heard the sound of the dagger flying and opened his eyes. The dagger hit him at his side as he narrowly escaped instant death.

He panted and looked at his mother. Her eyes held so much hate that it turned her eyes slightly red.

"I will not forgive those with Angel blood, not even if he is my own son!" Yelan shouted as she lunged towards Syaoran. Syaoran dodged her rather clumsily. He really did not want to fight her mother. She excelled in everything he could do last time as she was the one who taught him how to fight and how to hunt. Syaoran could only dodge her attacks. Yelan growled and attacked his right. Syaoran moved further to his left so the strike missed but suddenly a fist connected itself onto his face. It was merely a distraction. Syaoran groaned as he felt her punch. He stumbled back slightly and clutched his poor nose. He stared at his mother. She did not even have a tint of mercy in his eyes. She was dead serious about the forgiving part. Syaoran then sighed and focused. He needs to think that the woman in front of him is not his mother but just some ordinary Vampire who wants to attack Sakura. That really did it as he felt anger swell up in his chest. He then unleashed his black wings. It made him look frightening.

Yelan was shocked at the first sight of his wings. Then that shock was replaced with anger. She remembered the sword being pierced through her mother's chest. It was long and made out of silver. That dreaded Angel girl will get it soon when she gets her hands on her. However, Yelan did not know how the Angel girl looked like but only know that she was about 23 this year and the fact she has emerald eyes. Yelan then drew a sword from her back; it was long and black in colour. It was obviously made out of metal. Vampire's hardly uses any weapon due to their extreme strength. She then lunged towards Syaoran, her sword raised high.

"_Subsisto!"_

Yelan then suddenly stopped in mid swing. She growled as she tried to move but it was as if she was completely immobilized. She then looked at Sakura who was sitting on the bed through the corner of her eyes. The minute her eyes landed on Sakura's emerald eyes, everything came back to her. Her previous house, her mother's screams her mother's death and her mother's last smile. Yelan felt a shiver going down torturously down her spine when Sakura's eyes bore into hers. Then suddenly a look of recognition appeared on those two orbs. Slowly but surely, Sakura climbed down the bed and walked slowly towards Yelan. Yelan could not move as Sakura's spell was still binding her to her spot with her sword raised high. Sakura raised her hand in awe as she slowly placed it onto Yelan's face.

"Yelan Li… You are Yelan Li, aren't you?" Sakura asked, her voice shaking slightly. Yelan looked at the girl with hatred. Why does this girl know her name? Suddenly, as sudden as she thought of that question, tears started to fall from her emerald eyes. Sakura was crying in front of Yelan all of a sudden. She then fell onto her knees.

"I am so sorry… I did not mean to kill her. I did not mean to kill your mother… I did not mean to kill Chieko Li…" Sakura sobbed. Three pairs of eyes widened. Yelan was terribly shocked that this girl was the one who killed her mother. She looked too innocent to be someone who had killed an adult Vampire at the young age of 15. Yuu's eyes were wide when Sakura said that. This girl was about the same age as him and she was an Angel to boot. She killed his very powerful grandmother when she was younger?! Syaoran could only fall back onto the bed. He hated the being that had killed his grandmother and now that he knew who she was, he was shocked to death. Sakura was the being he hated with every fibre in his body?

"I was so angry that time… So very angry at Chieko for killing my mother and father that I sought her out for 2 years. I finally found her and at that time, the pain of searching, the pain of losing my parents and the pain of losing the only people who cared about me just made me lose my mind. In the end, with a mind clouded with anger, I killed her. I am so sorry… I am so sorry Yelan-san…" Sakura said, her tears still falling down her eyes. Yelan did not know what to say. This girl had her parents ripped away from her life forcefully when she was very young. Yelan could only close her eyes, the only thing, beside her internal organs, which could move. Her mother's life was ripped by the person whom life had been destroyed by her own two hands. Yelan hated to admit it but Chieko Li deserved death. Yelan then felt that he limb was moveable. The spell had worn off.

"Kill me if you wish to…" Sakura muttered, without looking up. Yelan's raised sword started to shiver. Didn't Yelan wanted this ever since her mother was butchered? Yelan merely gave a sigh and put down her sword. She did not feel right killing this girl.

"Your life is spared, Angel," Yelan muttered, her voice tinted with sadness. Sakura looked up at her slowly and a small smile broke onto her face. She stood up and then looked at Yelan. She slowly bowed in gratitude and when she looked back up at Yelan, she could see tears in her black eyes. Sakura could only close her eyes and sighed.

"Deschideþi porþile la iadul ºi raiul ºi lãsat Chieko Li livreazã ultima dorinþã (Direct Romanian translation for Open _the gates to hell and heaven and let Chieko Li deliver her last wish)_ "Sakura stated when suddenly a large magic circle appeared underneath their feet. It swirled and swirled as something started to appear in the middle of Sakura and Yelan. First it was a head with long, red tinted black hair. Then it was a slim body and finally the feet appeared. The woman then fell onto the ground and opened her eyes. It was a piercing reddish brown. Her very long hair covered her private areas as she was naked. The woman then slowly turned her head upwards and stared at Yelan.

"Yelan…? Aren't I supposed to be dead?" the woman asked. Yelan could not believe her eyes. There she was, her mother, all alive and well, sitting in the middle of the room with no clothes on. Yelan could not believe it. Did Sakura have the power to resurrect people?

"I merely summoned you to say your final wishes and words to your daughter, Chieko Li. You are after all dead and in the midst of being reincarnated. Say your last wishes now when you still have the chance…" Sakura mumbled. Chieko looked at her now. A flash of hurt appeared in her eyes as she closed them.

"Yelan… You probably know by now that this girl is the one who killed me but do not feel the urge to kill her. I had killed her parents mercilessly so I deserved death. Child… I am sorry for killing your parents. In fact, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka were my very close friends. However, ordered by His Majesty, my father, I had to get rid of any connections I had with any Angels. I am terribly sorry… I am tired now child… I wish to be sent back to where I came from…" Chieko muttered. Sakura nodded and looked at Yelan. She had tears streaming down her eyes. Yelan gave a tense nod. Sakura then muttered something and the magic circle appeared again. Slowly, Chieko was being swallowed back into the earth, a smile on her face.

"I love you Yelan, my child…"

oOo

Syaoran was now flying in the skies once more. He looked down at the woman in his arms. After Chieko had disappeared, Yelan fell onto her knees and started crying. It was the first time Syaoran had seen such emotions from her. She had never cried in front of her sons before. Sakura fainted afterwards, not fully recovered from the fight and then the spell she had to use to summon Chieko. Syaoran merely gave a soft sigh as he continued to fly towards Yamaguchi. Sakura had brought a lot of chaos and confusion into his life. But also, she had brought a whole new feeling to his life. It was love. He never believed in such thing as love until he met Sakura for the first time, under the Halloween Eclipse. She was so stunning that she had captured his heart in an instant there. He did intend to bite her but not to kill her. It was with the intention of injecting some of his blood so that she would become a Vampire and thus it was easy for him and her to get together.

But due to some sick twist of fate, she was an Angel and not a regular Human. She was the one who changed him into a Vangel, the same species as her. Due to that, she was forcefully thrust into his life and he into hers. It was due to that twist of fate, he hanged around her more, learning more about Vangels and the history of their species. He even learned that he was predestined to fall in love with her. He had hurt her a lot; she had caused the same pain to him. He had saved her more than once and she died once because of him. Somehow, even if someone gave him the chance to turn back into a Vampire, he would not take that offer as he knew, if he were to turn back to a Vampire, he could never be with Sakura.

Suddenly a memory came back into his mind.

**-Flashback (Chapter 9)-**

"_Oh, this place has been abandoned by the Angels now. No Angel has ever stepped into this place. Probably they are all too busy with the other towns," Arou said. Sakura's eyes widened. She pulled away from Syaoran and walked towards the heaps of bodies. She looked around looking for specks of blue and violet. Her eyes widened when she found them._

_A woman with long lavender hair lay unconsciously on the floor. Her amethyst eyes opened in fear and her mouth opened slightly. Two fang marks plunged in her throat. The cream gown she was wearing was filled with blood and it was slightly ripped at the end. Her hand was holding a man's hand. The man had short blue hair which was now messy. His eyes were sapphire in colour and it held the same amount of fear. In his left hand was the crucifix she gave them. He held it in the wrong hand. It was no wonder she got no message from them. Sakura's aura spiked. She was angry at whoever had done such a horrible thing to them._

"_You killed my friends, Vampires. I will never forgive all of you!" Sakura roared. Syaoran was slightly hurt at how she was reacting. Would she react the same way if it was him who sucked them? Arou looked at her in confusion. Then a smirk appeared on his face._

**-End of flashback-**

Syaoran shuddered at that memory. He seriously would not want Sakura to go after him. He would be dead in a spell or two. Soon he saw the damaged roof of Sakura's house. What he was not expecting was the numerous amount of people gathered there, fixing it. He then slowly descended onto the ground. He landed perfectly on his two feet and stared at the people who were bustling around him. Somehow, they are all chipping in to help Sakura fix her house. A villager then noticed the unconscious Sakura in his hand. She then walked towards Syaoran with a worried face on.

"Is Sakura-sama alright?" She asked. The other villagers looked over at them with worry as well. Syaoran forced a small smile on his face and nodded. The villagers gave a sigh of relief and then continued to fix the almost fixed roof. Syaoran then walked into the house and headed to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and stared up. The roof was mostly fixed just a few more holes here and there. Syaoran looked back down and stared at Sakura's sleeping face.

By sunrise, the roof was fully fixed and everyone had left. Syaoran was asleep beside Sakura, his head on the bed with his arms under his head. He was snoring softly, obviously exhausted by the events which had happened just a few hours ago. Sakura then groaned softly as she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open as she slowly sat up. She then noticed that Syaoran was asleep on the floor with his head on the bed. She instantly felt bad and thus slowly got on her stomach, facing Syaoran. She then slowly blew onto his face. She giggled when she saw him twitch at the suddenly breeze and thus she continued. Soon, two amber eyes opened to see two emerald eyes laughing at him. He could only give her a soft smile as he brought his head off his arms. He then placed a hand on the back of Sakura's head and brought her face nearer. He then placed his lips on hers, his eyes closed. Her emerald eyes closed slowly as she responded to the kiss.

The kiss went on slowly and full of love. None of them were in a hurry to turn it into a passionate kiss. Syaoran then stood up and slowly laid Sakura on the bed, without breaking the kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. He fell onto her but they did not care as their innocent kiss turned passionate. Syaoran's tongue slipped into her mouth and together they danced. Then Sakura pushed him away lightly, getting a puzzled look from Syaoran.

"I am hungry, Syaoran-s…" she was cut off when Syaoran placed his finger on her lips. He shook his head.

"Call me Syaoran. Do not add a 'san' to it. It's too formal, isn't it?" he asked a smile creeping on his face. Sakura blushed slightly and nodded. They both got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen, their fingers intertwined with the others.

oOo

Now there they were again, Syaoran sitting at the dining table and Sakura cooking for them. Syaoran had tried his hardest to contain it and hoped that he does not look to pale for Sakura. The fact that he hasn't been feeding right made him weak and he doubt he would be able to fight if some enemy decides to pop right in front of them.

"After this, Syaoran-kun, you can have some of my blood. You look like you are about to faint and don't try to deny it," Sakura said suddenly as she walked to the dining table with two bowls of stew. Syaoran knew he can't argue with her thus he merely accepted the bowl and started eating. Sakura ate pretty fast but much more cleanly than him. Sakura had finished her stew when Syaoran had only finished half of his. Sakura giggled at him.

"You eat very slowly, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said. Syaoran merely gave her a glare as he sped up in his eating. After finishing, Sakura went to the washing basin and started washing the dishes as Syaoran continued to look around the house. Why was she living alone instead of living with Touya? Touya has a way bigger house than her and much cosier. Sakura then finished her washing and walked to Syaoran.

"What are thinking about, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. Syaoran merely smiled and shook his head as he stood up. Together they walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Syaoran had an arm around Sakura's shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sakura gave a sigh of contentment.

"How long has it been since we are able to take a break from all that fighting?" Sakura asked softly.

"A couple of days, at most," Syaoran replied as he looked at her auburn head. He liked her scent of Cherry Blossoms. Sakura then looked up at him.

"Do you hate me for killing your grandmother?" Sakura asked. Syaoran merely shook his head in negative. Chieko deserved death thus the hatred burning in his heart had died out. Sakura gave him a weak smile and leaned closer to him. Then Syaoran decided to ask her a question.

"Why aren't you living with Touya?" he asked. Sakura tensed slightly at his question before relaxing back in a sigh.

"Touya lives at Tokyo as you know. And there, many Angels roamed. And many of them knew of my father. They knew that my father had married a Vampire and produced a Vangel offspring which was me. They hated the fact that I was tainted by my mother. I could have been the perfect Angel in their eyes. Even now, there are some Angels who wished that I was dead so as to not dirty the title 'Angel'. Thus to keep me away from danger, I have to live far from the main Angel territory. Also, there is only a handful of Angels which accepted me fully. Those few Angels plus my brother and me formed the Angel's Cross," Sakura explained. Syaoran could only nod. He knew who and what Angel's Cross was.

Angel's Cross was an organization where all of the Angel legends were in. Those Angel legends had been known to murder a lot of the Vampire race and also they seem to be unbeatable. However, most of these legends have aged and thus become the elders in this Cross and now guide the younger generation to power. They also taught these younger Angels how to fight and survive, thus producing the strongest Angels in combat. It was no wonder that he hardly have a chance against Sakura when he first fought her. And the fact that she was not hesitant to kill somebody shows that she was trained well.

"Your father… You did not dare to even utter a word to him last time. Why is that so?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"My father… has a worse temper than my mother. One wrong word could cause you flying and I mean without wings. You cannot say 'Yes I did' but you have to say 'Yes father, I have so on and so forth...' Wait a minute… You were awake? I thought you fell unconscious…" Syaoran said. Sakura merely giggled.

"I was just in a sub-conscious state where my senses are still on the alert except for my eyes but I am too weak to even do anything. So… I pretty much heard everything you guys said and stuff," Sakura stated, her voice in an obvious tone. Syaoran gave her a small smile.

"How were your mother and father when you were younger..?" Syaoran asked. Sakura's eyes turned glassy slightly before she gave a small smile.

"My father… was a kind man. He is very nice and he likes to cook. He can do almost everything! I could still remember how he cooked my favourite dish so easily and he even thought me how to. My mother on the other hand is pretty much dangerous. She was the one who taught me and my brother how to fight. It's like role reversal!" Sakura replied. She was smiling fondly at the memories.

"So… are your parent's involved with the Angel's Cross?" Syaoran asked. Sakura merely shook her head.

"They were not involved but they were the Angel's Cross before me and my brother truly established it. They were like a two-people team who wards off the Vampires from Tokyo. You probably won't remember because you are probably still a toddler. But my parents had wiped out a lot of Vampires when they were still alive. So I get why many Vampires would want to kill them," Sakura stated. That was the only unpleasant side her parents had. They were killers even though her father was nice on the interior.

Sakura sighed as she snuggled closer to Syaoran. She was feeling rather exhausted due to all those fights. She then remembered about Syaoran's meal.

"Do you need to take some of my blood now…?" Sakura asked as she looked up at him with a tired look. Syaoran then noticed that he too was feeling rather tired and weak. He may need blood but he will also need to get some sleep soon enough. Syaoran slowly nodded his head. Sakura merely arched her neck towards him. He slowly opened his mouth as he neared. His fangs slowly brushed the vein on her neck and Sakura shuddered. It had been quite a while since he had his last meal on her so it was pretty much nerve wrecking again. She took in a sharp breath when Syaoran bit into her neck. Sakura squeezed her eyes tightly due to the pain. It has been countless of times but it was still as painful as the first time. Soon Syaoran pulled his fangs out of her neck, blood trailing down his chin.

Syaoran stared at her with half-lidded eyes filled with renewed energy. Sakura opened her eyes slightly as Syaoran neared her lips. His lips slowly touched hers, fitting them both perfectly. Sakura closed her eyes fully now, not because of exhaustion, but due to the fact that he was kissing her. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer as he placed his hands on her hips. Slowly, Syaoran broke the kiss and gave a long sigh.

"I would continue if I don't feel so sleepy..." he complained as he buried his face into her auburn tresses. Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist.

"Guess we have to make do with the couch for tonight..."

oOo

Syaoran groaned as he opened his eyes. His neck was sore due to the fact they slept in a sitting position. He looked to his side and noticed that Sakura had moved in her sleep. She was now asleep on his lap, her hands on his thighs. Syaoran could not help but smile. She looked really adorable when she was asleep. He then slowly turned her head towards him and bend down to kiss her but a palm stopped him.

"Morning breath, Syaoran-kun..." Sakura mumbled. Syaoran chuckled as he watched her sit up. Her long hair was in tangles. She rubbed her silver tinted emerald eyes and stifle a yawn. The sleeves of the dress was slipping off her shoulders and the skirt rode up till her mid thigh. Sakura then straightened the skirt out and got off the couch. She grinned at Syaoran and said, "Go and take a shower! I shall make some breakfast!" and bounded towards the kitchen. Syaoran merely shook his head, not believeing that she could be so hyper in the morning. He got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen bathroom to take a shower and to steal a kiss from Sakura.

oOo

Yuu slowly bowed at the person who sat on the throne in front of the large room. The man looked boredly at Yuu's bowed head with his piercing silver eyes. His hair was long and was in a dark brown colour. It was son long that it draped down the throne and to the floor.

"Why have you come here, Yuu Li...? I haven't seen you for quite a long time... 500 years maybe..?" the man said. Yuu then stood up straight and looked at the man seriously in the eyes.

"I apologize for not meeting you for such a long time but this time it is urgent, St. Alucard de Dracula," Yuu said. Alucard raised an eyebrow. Yuu hardly uses his full name unless there is something really important which he had come to know of.

"How important is this thing...? For you to actually woke me up from my sleep," Alucard said, his tone dangerous.

"I, Yuu Kenshin Li, General of the S-Rank Division of Vampire's Cross, First son of Hiroku Imatsu Li and Yelan Chi Li, swear that you can behead me if it's not to your importance..." Yuu said, his tone unmoving and very serious. Alucard can't help but be interested. This information must be really important that he would put his head on the line. Alucard grinned, showing of a pearl fang.

"Go ahead and tell me..." Alucard said. Yuu nodded.

"Syaoran Lupus Li has turned into a Vangel by biting another Vangel named Sakura Kinomoto, middle name unknown," Yuu said. Alucard's eyes widened as flames of hatred lighted his eyes. His hair seemed to twitch due to some invisible spasm of wind.

"Syao de Lupus and Saku de Angelique... Their reincarnations has finally shown themselves!" Alucard said.

**-X-**

**End of Chapter 12**

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**Finally Chapter 12 is up!! I know that this is short for like what... I took a few weeks (more like months) to write this... Baka.. So you know the procedure. Read and Review x3 and I shall love you all!!!!!**

**And here we are… I present you preview points of my next chapter…**

**Preview points of Chapter 13:**

-_Yuu told the leader of the Vampire's Cross of the Vangels_

_-What will they do..? _

_-Syaoran and Sakura are not expected anything as they continue to have their time to take a break and get on with their life_

_-What happened when her friends' powers were awakened? _

_- How much more twisted can their lives be?!_

Find out in Vampire's Pure love Chapter 13: Tieing A Few More Knots

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


End file.
